<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DGF2: Defenseless Ends of Past Lives' Lies by Picochu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116046">DGF2: Defenseless Ends of Past Lives' Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu'>Picochu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DanGanFan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Conspiracy Theories, Everyone is suffering, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Flashbacks, Gay, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Muteness, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-binary character, Other, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovered Memories, Religion, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tragedy, Trauma, gynophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Diaz, the Ultimate Football Star, wakes up on the Killer Cruiser, the set for another Killing Game directed by the sadistic Monokoara, with 15 other Ultimate Students.<br/>With horrifying secrets revealed and guilty hands bloodied, more and more lives are cut short due to the horrible game.</p><p>Updates every Saturday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DanGanFan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgetting the Past of Distrust and Despair: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to DanGanFan, and even though it is recommended to read it before this one, it isn´t necessary.</p><p>Due to the tone, characters and mysteries being different, you might just like one and dislike the other.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, come on, wake up!”</p><p>
  <em>What an annoying voice.</em>
</p><p>Aaron felt hands rattle him before he finally opened his eyes, which lead him to see a boy.</p><p>The boy was small, and had brown hair. His yellowish eyes dug into his soul, his brows furrowed. Little white fangs were poking out of his mouth. Underneath his short golden cardigan was a white button-up with short sleeves. A part of a black belt was hanging out from underneath the two, lying above his blue jeans. A brown cat tail was swinging behind him.</p><p>“I am awake. What do you need?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Geez, I just wanted to wake you up to see if you had anything to say.” The boy answered.</p><p>“What would I need to say? And where am I?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Beats me, man… Anyway, you´re an Ultimate too, right?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes. My name is Aaron Diaz. I am the Ultimate Football Star.” Aaron introduced himself.</p><p>“Well, my name is Neko Heni, and I´m the Ultimate Mutant!” Neko announced proudly.</p><p>“Does that mean your Talent is simply existing as an unusual being?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Geez, when you say stuff like that, of course it´d sound bad! But I am the best at being a Mutant!” Neko said.</p><p>“That is probably because you are one of very few.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Geez! Anyways, I should probably introduce you to the others, right?” Neko asked, putting his hands on his hips. Aaron only then noticed how sharp his fingernails were.</p><p>“Who are the others?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Just come with me and I´ll show you!” Neko responded.</p><p>“How do I know you are not secretly plotting to murder me outside?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Geez, if I wanted to do something like that, I´d already done it!” Neko said.</p><p>“It could be that you simply did not hurt me in here because of the camera in this room.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Geez, they´re everywhere! You´re seriously such a pain!” Neko argued.</p><p>“I could say the same for you.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“D-don´t be so mean!” Neko yelled.</p><p>“It seems you are not a threat. I shall trust you this time.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Yay! Wait, where are we going again?” Neko asked.</p><p>“You said you would introduce me to the others, but you did not tell me who they are.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Hmm… Let´s go to the Dining Hall first!” Neko commanded, quickly heding out of the room.</p><p>Once they arrived at the Dining Hall, Aaron noticed that four people were already there. Inside was also a large table, and a bit in the back of the room were kitchen supplies, stoves, ovens and other things. On the top of the wall was a vent, and like in the other room, and the hallway, there was a camera inside.</p><p>“Hey guys! I brought the new guy.” Neko announced.</p><p>“Oh, amazing! I´ll introduce myself first! My name is Shiro Chisai, and I am the Ultimate Magical Boy!” Shiro announced excitedly.</p><p>Shiro was wearing blue jeans, black gloves, and a white tailcoat with red heart buttons. On his gloves were also red heart prints. He also had rather short blue hair.</p><p>“My name is Aaron Diaz. I am the Ultimate Football Star. Tell me, how did you become the Ultimate Magical Boy?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Well, it´s simple! I´m a superhero!” Shiro explained excitedly.</p><p>“How?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´ve destroyed many different crime syndicates, and I´ve also arrested countless criminals… I also help animals by providing them with food and shelter, and I shoot dangerous people with my heart gun!” Shiro explained happily.</p><p>“What is a heart gun?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“It´s a gun, but all the bullets it fires are formed like hearts! I only use it on dangerous cases though. Like this one time, a guy almost drove over a kitten! So I used the gun to shoot his car, but I didn´t see the railroad tracks…” Shiro explained sadly.</p><p>“So your Talent is committing homicide?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No! I use the Power of Love!” Shiro argued.</p><p>“You use the Power of Love to commit homicide.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Sometimes…” Shiro confessed, blushing a bit.</p><p>“I will now talk to another person.” Aaron stated, already feeling exhausted just after having been to introduced to two of them.</p><p>“Alright, I´m Pan Ya, the Ultimate Baker.” Pan introduced herself.</p><p>Pan had orange hair, the bulk of it covering her shoulders. Those two parts of her hair almost looked like two orange loafs of bread. A white chef´s hat sat on her head, the same color as her waist apron. Her shirt was black, though, while her long skirt was white as well.</p><p>“Anyways, do you like bread?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I have no particular feelings towards bread.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“But bread is really healthy and tasty! I eat bread with everything! Bread with rice! Bread soup! Bread lasagna! All my friends smoke marijuana, but I smoke bread! I love bread! I would die for bread! I only love three things more than bread!” Pan exclaimed, her pupils somehow turning into stars.</p><p>“That does seem like an unhealthy obsession.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Have you even listened to me?! I just told you bread is really healthy! The only reason old people are dying is because they either choke on bread, or don´t eat enough bread! I´m sure bread could even cure cancer if people just inject it into their bloodstream!” Pan explained.</p><p>“No.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Bread is super useful! You can eat it, hug it, fuck it, lick it, clean it, freeze it, stab someone with it, eat it more, drink it…” Pan started.</p><p>“You do worry me.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Is it something like anxiety?! Bread can cure that too!” Pan exclaimed.</p><p>“No. Just no.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Heh, I was just joking around, don´t worry.” Pan stated, tears in her eyes as she doubled over from laughing so hard.</p><p>“Sute, why don´t you introduce yourself next?” Pan asked, looking at another person.</p><p>“Hey! My name´s Sute Suru! I´m the Ultimate Cheerleader! It´s so nice to see you again!” Sute cheerfully exclaimed.</p><p>They had long brown hair with a short pigtail, formed by a small pink scrunchie. As a part of their cheerleading uniform, they were wearing a red long-sleeved crop top. A black H was on it, just like the one on Aaron´s letterman jacket. At the lower end of the crop top was a white line. Two other white lines were near their shoulders. They were also wearing black gloves, and a short blue cheerleading skirt with a white line on the top of it. Their long socks were also white.</p><p>“Yes, I do remember you.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“And, did you pursue your dream of going to Hope High?” Sute asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“How cool! Maybe we´ll be classmates! Anyway, how´s Amber doing?” Sute asked.</p><p>“She has distanced herself from me in the last few months.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“That´s not good. But hey, keep your chin up! I mean it´s not like she died a horrific death in which her eyeballs were removed, so you still have a chance!” Sute encouraged.</p><p>“That was oddly specific.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Yeah, I just thought of a ridiculous example that would never happen! Anyway, listen to me.” Sute started whispering.</p><p>“I think this, holding us captive, is founded by the government… Because I know the truth about the moon…” Sute whispered.</p><p>“What exactly is that truth?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“The moon is actually an illusion created by the government so people go to sleep… So during night, they can sell lizards…” Sute explained.</p><p>“What?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“We can´t talk any longer… That´d only cause suspicion… Just remember the truth in case I die…” Sute said before going to talk to Shiro.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Ruton!” Neko exclaimed, running over to a living skeleton.</p><p>“Hey.” Ruton said.</p><p>“Who are you?” Aaron asked.</p><p>He was wearing a brown scarf over his light blue jacket. On both arms of the jacket were white, dark blue and black stripes. The shirt underneath his jacket was also a dark blue and his long pants black. His light blue boots both had a white stripe on them.</p><p>“Ruton Suke. Ultimate Skeleton.” Ruton said before falling asleep on the spot.</p><p>“Geez, Ruton! You can´t just fall asleep during a conversation!” Neko yelled, swatting his hand against Ruton´s head.</p><p>“Huh? I´m awake…” Ruton sleepily said.</p><p>“How do you know each other?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“We were created in the same lab! Oh, Ruton, do you think Sentoki will be here, too?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Nah. Haven´t seen her…” Ruton said, almost falling asleep again.</p><p>“Haven´t seen her yet! Alright Aaron, let´s go look for her!” Neko exclaimed.</p><p>“What does this Sentoki person look like?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Red! But don´t worry about it!” Neko responded, smiling at Aaron.</p><p>Next, they went to the Art Room. Inside were quite a few closets and art supplies, as well as another vent and camera. There were also five people inside.</p><p>“Hey, cutie!” A girl called from another side of the room.</p><p>“So, I noticed your hot bod from across the room, and I would like to give you a discount on my original gamer girl bath water!” The girl exclaimed.</p><p>“Why would anyone want that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I don´t know. People buy all kinds of weird shit off the internet. Even candles made of my body sweat.” The girl said.</p><p>The girl´s short brown hair covered her unclothed shoulders. However, there was a dyed yellow strike of yellow in her, the same color as the bracelet she was wearing. The light blue shirt she was wearing only barely covered her breasts, most of them being concealed by her pink jacket. The middle buttons of it were closed, but the rest wasn´t. Her white skirt was also easily noticeable.</p><p>“Who even are you?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I am Amy God, the Ultimate Gamer!” Amy exclaimed, pointing at herself, pride radiating off her cocky grin.</p><p>“So your Talent is being good at games?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much. But I do a lot more than just play games! I started streaming them once and got pretty popular, so I built a utopia out of that! I´m selling all kinds of shit online, and losers on the internet are eating it up.” Amy said.</p><p>“Interesting business.” Aaron commented.</p><p>“Hey you three!” A small guy called.</p><p>He was wearing dark grey jeans, a dark green shirt and dark green gloves. Most of his clothes were covered by his long, black apron, though. A golden necklace with a cross hanging off it was hanging off his neck. His dark brown hair was mostly concealed under his black beanie with a red D on it, only some on the back of his head visible and a small part poking out a bit above his left eye.</p><p>“What is it?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Just know that Jesus is always watching you, so you should thank him.” The guy stated.</p><p>“Really? What is a Jesus?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Well, I shall educate you, weird cat child. Jesus is the protective father… And the smiling mother… The kind aunt… And the kinda creepy uncle… Without Jesus, this world would collapse. Jesus is the foundation of everything. If we do not thank Jesus for that, he will be forgotten, and once he is forgotten, he will cease to exist, and so will the world. Because Jesus is holding the flat earth straight! Without him, the world would bend and we´d all fall off! So, thank Jesus! And I am his prophet, Niwashi Engei, the Ultimate Gardener.” Niwashi explained, clasping his hands together.</p><p>“How can I thank him?” Neko asked.</p><p>“It´s simple. Just a bit of your blood, or even a limb!” Niwashi cheerfully said.</p><p>“What?” Neko asked.</p><p>“If you sacrifice enough times, you´ll get to the Premium Level, which will allow you to enter Heaven! But if you don´t, you will get sent to Hell, where you´ll be forced to be a pet for the devil.” Niwashi said, still smiling.</p><p>“A p-pet?” Neko asked, his pupils shrinking.</p><p>“Yeah, the devil is into all kinds of kinky shit.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Oh, now we´re talking.” Amy said.</p><p>“Let us leave, Neko. This man is obviously an idiot.” Aaron said.</p><p>“No! We still need to talk to the other three!” Neko objected.</p><p>“I shall oblige.” Aaron said, rubbing at his forehead, approaching two girls.</p><p>One had shoulder long orange hair, which was covering her left eye. Her shirt and the gloves she was wearing were black, while her school skirt was a dark blue. She had a few differently colored rubber bands tied around her arms. The other girl had long dark brown hair. Her long, tight skirt was black, while her jacket was white and the shirt underneath it red.</p><p>“C´mon Raibaru, lemme see your cushions!” The orange-haired girl whined.</p><p>“We´re in public. And I think there a people who wanna talk to us.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Oh, heya! My name is Besuto Konryu, and I am the Ultimate Tattooist.” Besuto introduced herself, shaking Aaron´s hand.</p><p>“I am Raibaru Yaro, the Ultimate Doctor.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Are you two not too young for these professions?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I had Auntie pull some strings for us! In the end, we were caught as minors… But we are so awesome that nobody cared!” Besuto said.</p><p>“Can I get a tattoo?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Sure!” Besuto agreed.</p><p>“Where can I have it?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Anywhere, but my specialty are eyes.” Besuto explained.</p><p>“Drawing eyes?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Oh no, I mean doing the tattoo on your eyeball.” Besuto explained.</p><p>“Geez, now I don´t want a tattoo anymore...” Neko commented, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Raibaru, why was Besuto talking about cushions before?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Oh, that´s easy! Just look at those big basketballs!” Besuto explained, grabbing Raibaru´s breasts from behind her.</p><p>“Is this not sexual assault?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No, we´re dating, and I told her she could do it after she pouted a lot.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“I am the Ultimate Pouter!” Besuto exclaimed.</p><p>“I regret my decision.” Raibaru said, blushing hard.</p><p>“I should talk to the last guy here now.” Aaron said.</p><p>“No, you won´t get a word out of him. He´s not talking, but he´s moving his hands, so I think he just can´t speak.” Raibaru argued, shaking her head lightly.</p><p>Then, the guy waved at them. Aaron couldn´t see his expression because he was wearing a wooden mask with three black dots under each drawn black eye. He had white hair covering his shoulders and he was wearing grey jeans, a yellow utility belt, a black jacket, and a dark brown shirt underneath.</p><p>“The parts of his hair in front of his shoulders look like balls.” Besuto stated.</p><p>“This is the Art Room, correct?” Aaron asked, ignoring Besuto´s comment.</p><p>“Yeah, so…?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Right, he could write down his name with a pencil and paper!” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>Then, Aaron picked up a pencil, sharpened it, took a singular small piece of paper and walked over to the guy.</p><p>“Could you write down your name and Talent on this sheet of paper?” Aaron asked, handing the items over to him.</p><p>And then, the guy wrote on the sheet of paper, shaking.</p><p>“Hope Ketchup, the Ultimate Adventurer?” Aaron asked.</p><p>That was followed by Hope nodding slowly.</p><p>“Alright, but I feel I must leave now.” Aaron said, looking at Neko, who was trying to pull him away from Hope.</p><p>“Yeah, we still haven´t met everyone!” Neko agreed.</p><p>And as they left, Hope waved them goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgetting the Past of Distrust and Despair: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being introduced to 9 other teenagers by Neko, Aaron meets the other 5, and the mascot appears. After a rule broken, he reveals a sickening truth about one of the Students.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next, they went through the boys´ locker room, for which Neko had to use a weird tablet to open, to the Swimming Hall. It had a few lockers in the back and was pretty much just a normal Swimming Hall. Inside were also five other people.</p><p>“Hey!” Neko greeted.</p><p>“Heya! Who´s the new guy?” A muscly guy with spiky red hair asked.</p><p>“That´s Aaron!” Neko responded.</p><p>“My name is Aaron Diaz. I am the Ultimate Football Star.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Oh, that´s where I know ya from!” The guy exclaimed.</p><p>The guy also had tan skin and pointy teeth. He was wearing an orange shirt underneath his black jacket. An orange stripe was on each of its sleeves. His short pants were also black.</p><p>“Who are you?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“My name´s Kasai Kaji! I´m the Ultimate Firefighter!” Kasai introduced himself, grinning at him.</p><p>“How did you become a firefighter at high school age? Did you lie about your age like Raibaru and Besuto?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No, hehe… I guess you would assume I´m 15 or 16 like everyone else, right?” Kasai asked, scratching his chin with an uncertain smile.</p><p>“You are not?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Nah, I´m 19.” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Interesting. How did you become the Ultimate Firefighter?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I dropped outta high school and became a firefighter! Since I was really good at it, my boss advised me to finish high school at Hope High.” Kasai explained, one of his hands rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Do you not need a high school degree to become a firefighter?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Ya do, but my boss did some stuff and they were short on firefighters.” Kasai explained.</p><p>“So you did lie to your employers?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“About my degree, but not about my age! And it´s not like I lied, my boss did!” Kasai defended himself.</p><p>“Hey! What´re ya dipshits talkin´ bout?!” A woman with long blond hair and rather large breasts asked.</p><p>“Oh god, I´m so sorry!” Kasai suddenly cried.</p><p>“Jesus fuck, can you calm the fuck down? I swear to god, some of you motherfuckers lose your chill so easily. I need some meds…” The blonde said.</p><p>“I-I´m sorry…” Kasai choked out before quickly walking away.</p><p>“Are you in need of medical assistance? I do believe Raibaru could help you with that.” Aaron said.</p><p>“No, dipshit, I need some good shit like acid or horse!” The blonde argued.</p><p>“You need a horse?” Neko asked.</p><p>“No, I need heroin.” The blonde revealed, bending down to look at Neko´s face.</p><p>She was wearing a very small tight black crop top, very small black school skirt, a black choker and fishnet stockings. Her high heel boots were also black, unlike the two bracelets on her arms, which were a dark red.</p><p>“What is your name? Do you have an Ultimate Talent as well?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Of fuckin´ course! You don´t know me? What´re ya, a fucking virgin?!” The blonde asked.</p><p>“The name´s Delta Rose! I´m known as the Ultimate Stripper! Ya better remember it, fuckboy!” Delta exclaimed.</p><p>“I am not a, fuckboy, as you may call it.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“So you´re a virgin?! Don´t worry, I can fuckin´ help with that!” Delta exclaimed, putting her hands on his chest.</p><p>“No thank you.” Aaron declined.</p><p>“Have it your way! Just know you´ll never get the chance to fuck a hottie like me ever again” Delta exclaimed, laughing loudly.</p><p>Then, Neko and Aaron went over to another girl.</p><p>She had orange hair with white ribbons on it, which created a few tiny messy pigtails. She was wearing a blue school skirt, a brown vest with a fur hood trim and a white polo shirt underneath.</p><p>“Hello. My name is-” Aaron began before he was interrupted by the girl.</p><p>“We all heard your introduction. I´m Kanojo Mamoru, the Ultimate Delivery Girl, and I´m not like that skank Delta.” Kanojo introduced herself, pointing her thumb at Delta.</p><p>“Alright!” Neko agreed.</p><p>“Yeah, I´m not like those other girls! I´m neither a slut nor a boring vibrator user.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“How are you different than them?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I listen to metal, I love chicken nuggets and I don´t accept other girls for having different interests than me because of my deep-rooted insecurities and lack of confidence regarding my own interests.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“Wait what?” Neko asked.</p><p>“I really hope we can get along. I mean, I have many guy friends after all.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“How come?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I play a lot of video games and listen to the music they like. We just share a lot of the same interests.” Kanojo explained, twirling one of her pigtails with her finger.</p><p>“That does make sense to me.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Of course it does! All other girls are just interested in clothes and shit and my own insecurities lead me to despise them for being confident in their own interests and personalities!” Kanojo agreed.</p><p>“Wait what?” Neko asked.</p><p>“I think we should also talk to the other two girls, Neko.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Hey!” Neko greeted another blonde.</p><p>“Hey! My name is Emma Smith and I´m the Ultimate Make-Up Artist! It´s so nice to meet you.” Emma greeted sweetly.</p><p>She had long blonde hair, which was covering her left eye. Her visible eye was a beautiful shade of blue, though. She was wearing a blue school skirt and a red top with straps. She also had make-up on her face, most notably her red lipstick.</p><p>“Neko, I didn´t see you for a while, I thought something had happened to you. You really had me worried there for a sec, hmhm…” Emma chuckled sweetly.</p><p>“Do you have any information on where we are or why we are here?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No, I don´t… But I promise I´ll do my best to find out!” Emma said, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Don´t be sad! We´ll get out of here!” Neko encouraged.</p><p>“You have no evidence to support that claim.” Aaron argued.</p><p>
  <em>What a moron.</em>
</p><p>“But we´ll surely stay trapped here if we just give up! And I´ll never stay trapped anywhere ever again!” Neko argued.</p><p>“Come on, don´t fight. We need to work together, as a team.” Emma calmly said, putting her hand on Neko´s small shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, you´re right! Geez, I was being stupid!” Neko exclaimed.</p><p>“I noticed no difference in your behavior.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Geez, you know what being nice is?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Being nice is when you are polite to people and treat them well.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I wasn´t asking for the definition, idiot!” Neko pouted.</p><p>“No insults! We should all be nice to each other!” Emma yelled sweetly.</p><p>“Thank you, but I will go talk to the other woman now.” And then, Aaron went over to the last girl.</p><p>She had wavy long black hair and lime green eyes. She was wearing a wavy green dress and a black ribbon tied around that. On her wrists was also one green wristband each.</p><p>“Hello. Could you tell me your name and Ultimate Talent if you have one?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´m Nuke Jackson… I don´t remember my Ultimate Talent though…” Nuke answered quietly, not looking at anyone.</p><p>“Geez, you look really similar to that Kanojo girl!” Neko exclaimed.</p><p>And then, an announcement started.</p><p>“Please all gather in the Discussion Room.” Then, the announcement ended.</p><p>After a while, everyone was gathered inside the room Aaron woke up in.</p><p>“What are we here for?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“For me!” A voice announced from the distance.</p><p>And then, a teddy koala fell from the ceiling. One side of it was white, and the other black.</p><p>
  <em>Just like Monokuma.</em>
</p><p>“Hello… My name is Monokoara… And you´re in a Killing Game…” The koala teddy announced.</p><p>“W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL??!!” Besuto screeched before hiding behind Raibaru.</p><p>“A Killing Game? Like in Danganronpa?” Pan asked, her pupils shrinking.</p><p>“Yeah… If you´ve noticed, you all have a Monopad in one of your pockets.” Monokoara said in his monotone voice.</p><p>Aaron checked his letterman jacket and discovered a tablet inside.</p><p>“Check the rules…” Monokoara commanded before yawning.</p><p>When Aaron started his Monopad up, his name and Talent were displayed on the screen before it switched to a menu screen showing <em>Students</em> and <em>Rules</em>. Of course, Aaron tipped on <em>Rules</em>.</p><p>Rule 1: Once a murder takes place, a Class Trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving Students.</p><p>Rule 2: If the culprit is exposed during the Class Trial, they alone will be punished.</p><p>Rule 3: If the culprit is not exposed, the remaining Students will be punished. As a reward, the surviving culprit will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the Killer Cruiser.</p><p>Rule 4: The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more Students, the culprit not included, discover the corpse.</p><p>Rule 5: Destroying the cameras and monitors is expressly prohibited.</p><p>Rule 6: You are free to investigate the Killer Cruiser at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.</p><p>Rule 7: The culprit may only kill a maximum of two Students during any single case.</p><p>Rule 8: Nighttime is from 10pm to 6 am. The Swimming Hall and Locker Rooms are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</p><p>Rule 9: Once the Investigation starts, Students are able to enter every room.</p><p>Rule 10: Students can open the bathroom and locker room of their gender with their Monopads.</p><p>Rule 11: Every Student has an Ultimate Talent. If they say they have none, or don´t remember, Monokoara will punish them for it.</p><p>Rule 12: Throwing anything into the water is prohibited.</p><p>
  <em>Rule 13: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.</em>
</p><p>“An´ ya think we´re jus´ gonna agree to this shit?!” Delta asked, her face red with anger.</p><p>“I´m not asking for consent… I´m commanding you to do it…” Monokoara said.</p><p>“An´ if we don´t?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Then you can all live on this Cruiser forever...” Monokoara said.</p><p>“Won´t we be able to go back to our families?” Emma asked, her voice´s pitch even higher than before.</p><p>“No. They are all dead.” Monokoara revealed.</p><p>“Everyone? Even Zoe?” Amy asked.</p><p>“We can only have been gone for a day or so! There´s no way they all died in such a short period of time!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“You think it was only a day or so because your memories have been removed…” Monokoara said.</p><p>“Removed memories?! I knew this was a government-funded project!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“H-how long? How much did we lose?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Roughly two years´ worth of memories.” Monokoara explained.</p><p>“T-T-T-T-TTTTWO YEARSSSSSS??!!” Besuto screeched, jumping behind Raibaru again.</p><p>“Do not fret, Jesus will save us all.” Niwashi tried to calm her down.</p><p>“Also, the Mastermind´s one of you…” Monokoara announced, yawning once more.</p><p>“Who is it? Jesus must know who they are to punish them.” Niwashi asked, his usual smile seeming oddly threatening.</p><p>“I don´t wanna tell you… I wouldn´t want to spoil such a big twist…” Monokoara disagreed.</p><p>“Then why even fuckin´ tell us there´s a Mastermind?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“It´ll make you more suspicious… That´d make it more likely for one of you to kill…” Monokoara explained.</p><p>“But I feel I simply cannot let the breaking of one rule slide, Nuke Jackson.” Monokoara announced, grinning widely.</p><p>“Do you mean the Rule about keeping one self’s Ultimate Talent a secret?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Of course… And I must say… I would´ve expected more from the Mastermind…” Monokoara said.</p><p>“W-what?” Neko whispered.</p><p>“Nuke Jackson, the Ultimate Agent, is the Mastermind of the Killing Game!” Monokoara revealed.</p><p>“This is a warning for everyone, though. If any of you break another rule, I will execute you.” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“You´re the fuckin´ Mastermind, Nuke?! Ya fuckin´ skank!” Delta yelled, stomping over to her.</p><p>“Yes, I am the Mastermind. But even I did not expect this turn of events.” Nuke agreed, her smile sly.</p><p>“So if I just kill ya, then the Killing Game ends, right?!” Delta asked, putting her hand around Nuke´s neck.</p><p>But then, Nuke quickly put her hand up the backside of her dress.</p><p>“Ew! Are ya touchin´ your fat ass?!” Delta asked.</p><p>But then, Nuke pulled out a gun and pointed it at Delta´s chin.</p><p>“I must say… You´re a bitch… But I think you could win this if you just stop being so aggressive…” Nuke said.</p><p>“The fuck you mean by win?!” Delta asked.</p><p>“I think you could honestly survive this…” Nuke explained, pushing the gun a bit more against Delta.</p><p>“Of fuckin´ course! We´ll all fuckin´ survive!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“No. I doubt Shiro, Pan, Sute, or Ruton will survive.” Nuke said as she laughed sweetly and pushed the point of the gun further against Delta´s throat.</p><p>“Delta, stop. If you don´t stop, she´ll shoot you. And you wanna escape with us, right?” Emma said sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah. This bitch´s not fuckin´ worth it.” Delta agreed before dropping Nuke on the ground.</p><p>“Anyways, Nighttime has officially begun! I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay on this Killer Cruiser!” Nuke said with a smile before leaving.</p><p>“Frick you! We´ll work together and end this Killing Game! You´ll see!” Pan yelled before she left with everyone else.</p><p>“Yes, we will see. This has quite a lot of story potential!” Nuke excitedly said before also leaving.</p><p>“Now I´m all alone… How sad.” Monokoara said before leaving as well.</p><p>A deadly Sequel…</p><p>Sute, Ruton, Aaron, Amy, Niwashi…</p><p>A deadly Past…</p><p>Besuto, Neko, Raibaru, Hope, Kasai, Delta…</p><p>A deadly Distrust…</p><p>Kanojo, Nuke, Emma, Shiro, Pan…</p><p>A deadly Reality…</p><p>Day 1-END</p><p>16 Students left.</p><p>Prologue-END</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bet you didnt think id reveal the mastermind this early, but i did</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Think Inside the Box: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the announcement of the Killing Game  beginning and the reveal of its Mastermind, the Students try to find normalcy in their new, trapped lives. However, with a motive revealed, will they be able to resist the temptation to murder, or will they succumb to their desire to know of their close one´s pasts?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It is morning, it seems. I suppose what occurred yesterday was not a dream. Being taken captive by Nuke Jackson and forced into a Killing Game is not something I would have ever expected to happen, but I am not too worried about this situation. I do believe I will survive this, unlike people like Neko or Emma who are too optimistic for their own sakes.</em>
</p><p>Disrupting his thoughts, there was a knock on Aaron´s door.</p><p>“Come in.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Hey! We´ve all decided to have breakfast every morning! You should come too! I´ve made tasty bread!” Pan invited, throwing open the door with a smile.</p><p>“I am not hungry.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I don´t care!” Pan argued.</p><p>“Why should I go?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Look, if we form bonds, then it´s less likely one of us is gonna go and kill someone. None of us want to become the first victim, so please just come.” Pan explained, putting her hand on her chest.</p><p>“Who came up with that idea?” Aaron asked before he stood up.</p><p>“Neko. He thought it´d be a great idea, and I don´t disagree with him. So, are you coming?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I shall accompany you.” Aaron said before leaving to the Dining Hall with Pan.</p><p>“So, if you make enough blood sacrifices, you´ll get to the Premium Level! Then you´ll get into Heaven! You need to do it like this…” Niwashi started, taking a knife and pulling it along his arm, blood oozing out of the wound.</p><p>“So Jesus was actively fighting against the government, who were trying to hide the fact that the moon landing was fake?! I knew it!” Sute exclaimed, putting their hand over their mouth in shock.</p><p>“Also, you must know… Jesus was in a romantic and sexual relationship with Mothman…” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“So Mothman does exist?! I knew it! The doujinshi weren´t lying!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“Geez, you´re so weird!” Neko exclaimed.</p><p>“Neko, do not be rude.” Niwashi reprimanded, lightly swinging the bloodied knife at Neko.</p><p>“Geez! W-what the hell?!” Neko exclaimed.</p><p>“Jesus wants us to live together in Harmony. But you´re not accepting of others because of their interests, so you have lost a Level. If you continue this horrible behavior, you will go to Hell, in which Satan will make you his obedient little cumslut.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Oh no! How can I make it up to him?!” Neko asked, his pupils shrinking.</p><p>“Blood sacrifice and masturbation in Jesus´ name should be enough.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“This is great fanfic material!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“What?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“A religious bromance gay smut love story! This will be perfect for my readers!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“Geez, no way! I have a boyfriend!” Neko argued.</p><p>“And my only love is Jesus.” Niwashi agreed, clasping his hands together again.</p><p>“Wow, a love square! But Jesus is dead, so, how about Neko´s boyfriend is the reincarnation of Jesus, who died in an unfortunate car accident?! Wow, this story is writing itself!” Nuke exclaimed, drooling a bit.</p><p>“Shut up. We need to discuss more urgent matters.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Yeah! Like those humongous lemons you got there, babe!” Besuto exclaimed, drool dripping from her mouth, too.</p><p>“Stop. I wanna talk about the fact that no one is talking about the fact that the Mastermind is sitting right there!” Raibaru pointed out, pointing at Nuke.</p><p>“It´s cuz we´re not fucking stupid.” Delta explained, feet on the table.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“It´s fuckin´ obvious Nuke isn´t the only fuckin´ Mastermind! If she was, why would she make a rule that would either kill or reveal her?! It´s so fuckin´ obvious there´re more people behind this fucked up bullshit.” Delta explained.</p><p>“Yep! So, if you kill me, you´d just start the Killing Game!” Nuke explained, smiling.</p><p>“Fuck!” Raibaru groaned, looking down at the ground.</p><p>“But I must say… You seemed very determined. Maybe you could become the first killer in an effort to end the Killing Game by killing me?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“No! I would never!” Raibaru argued, jerking her head up again.</p><p>“I know. That´s why I´ve prepared a motive!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“The fuck you mean by that, skank?!” Delta asked.</p><p>In response, Nuke just pulled out a giant television from under the table.</p><p>“This is the replay of a previous Killing Game! Don´t you recognize some of the participants?” Nuke asked, pointing towards the screen.</p><p>“Wha…? Sentoki?!” Ruton asked, having been woken from his nap.</p><p>“Fuckin´ shit, why´s Caden in there?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Oh, Blaine. Well, if she does die, at least she has made enough blood sacrifices to go to Heaven.” Niwashi cheerfully said.</p><p>“W-W-W-W-W-WHHHHATT?! BOKKI?!” Besuto screeched, grabbing Raibaru´s breasts for comfort.</p><p>“Is that Luca? Is he alright?” Kasai asked.</p><p>“So, yeah, the killer gets to find out the fate of one participant of this other Killing Game, no matter if they win or lose the Class Trial!” Nuke announced.</p><p>“What if we just wait it out?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“You can do that, no problem! But are you all patient enough? And most importantly, can you deal with the knowledge that you may not be able to wait it out if someone else kills?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“I don´t think any of us will kill for info we could just wait for.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“We cannot be sure of that. You may think that way, but not everyone here thinks like you do. One of us could already be plotting a murder scheme.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Geez, there´s no way I´d let that happen! As the Leader of this group, I will do my best to prevent any of your deaths!” Neko argued, standing up on the table, with his fists in the air.</p><p>“What will you do if it is, in fact, your death that is being plotted though?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Geez, there´s no way! I´m too cute!” Neko argued, making his best puppy-eyed expression.</p><p>“And if he does a blood sacrifice, Jesus will help him survive, so no worries!” Niwashi agreed.</p><p>“Yeah! Jesus wouldn´t just let me die!” Neko agreed.</p><p>“Guys! I´m done!” Pan yelled from another side of the room.</p><p>“I´ve prepared my bread specialties!” Pan announced proudly, pulling out a lot of trays of different kinds of bread.</p><p>“Do you have cheese?” Neko asked, staring at the breads.</p><p>“Yeah, I do! I´ve got molten cheese on bread!” Pan answered, pulling out another tray, that one with Neko´s request on it.</p><p>“Can I have some?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Of course! Everyone can have bread!” Pan happily obliged.</p><p>“And if we don´t have bread, we should eat cake!” Emma sweetly said.</p><p>“But can´t we just make bread from the cake´s ingredients?” Pan asked.</p><p>“That´s right… But I still wanna eat cake…” Emma said, looking at the ground as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, don´t cry, I have bread cake.” Pan consoled.</p><p>“How truly nice of you, Pan.” Emma sweetly said, accepting the bread cake.</p><p>“Oh, I ship it!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“Shut up! Don´t ruin the wholesome mood!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“I have a feeling you´re gonna survive, unlike Shiro.” Nuke said, her smile sickeningly sweet.</p><p>“Geez, stop it already! Nobody´s gonna die! We´ll all work together to end this dumb Killing Game!” Neko argued.</p><p>“Yeah! Also, I made something!” Sute announced.</p><p>“Geez, is it an anti-government bomb?” Neko asked.</p><p>“No, it´s a laptop!” Sute exclaimed, pulling out a laptop from a mysterious place.</p><p>“But there are laptops in all of our rooms, how is yours special?” Amy asked.</p><p>“I programmed a text-to-speech app on this laptop! It´s a present for Hope, so he can communicate with us!” Sute explained.</p><p>“Here!” Sute said as they handed over the laptop to Hope.</p><p>“Thank you.” The laptop let out.</p><p>“No problem!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“Since we´re talking about tech shit, there´s no net here! I haven´t been able to play any games today! It just feels so horrible!” Amy cried, Pan offering a hug to her, which Amy accepted.</p><p>“They probably did that so we wouldn´t be able to call for help.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“No, there´s just horrible reception here. You can have access to the internet once the Killer Cruiser gets to a place with better reception.” Nuke explained.</p><p>“But wouldn´t we be able to easily call for help then?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“No. Almost the entire world is destroyed.” Nuke argued.</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Raibaru yelled, pupils shrinking in shock.</p><p>“During the 2 years you forgot, most of the world was destroyed.” Nuke casually explained.</p><p>“There´s no way!” Sute yelled.</p><p>“It is possible. Only, like, one country is still left.” Nuke said.</p><p>“One country…?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Yeah, around 700 people are still alive.” Nuke stated.</p><p>“700? Isn´t that much less than before…?” Shiro asked, tapping his chin.</p><p>“If she is not lying, that would mean that around 7.577.129.700 people died during those 2 years.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Geez, that´s- that´s a really big number!” Neko screamed.</p><p>“Do not worry! If they´re on a high enough level, Jesus shall let them go to Heaven!” Niwashi consoled.</p><p>“But I doubt all of those people have made many blood sacrifices.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Then they deserve an eternity of kinky sex with the Devil.” Niwashi stated.</p><p>“I´d fuckin´ love that!” Delta exclaimed.</p><p>“You disgust me and I wish death upon your entire bloodline.” Niwashi said with a sweet smile on his face.</p><p>“My whole family´s already fuckin´ dead, ya fuckin´ psycho!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Can you quiet down…? I´m trying to sleep…” Ruton requested.</p><p>“That reminds me of that one game I once played! It´s called Sleeping Simulator!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>“I am quite interested in what that game is.” Emma stated.</p><p>“You sleep.” Amy explained.</p><p>“Do you play through the dreams?” Emma asked.</p><p>“No, that´d be way too mainstream! You sleep!” Amy argued.</p><p>“So there is no gameplay?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah, you sleep.” Amy agreed.</p><p>“Why would you play such a game?” Emma asked.</p><p>“It´s incredibly popular during my streams. I just have to play that game and shake my boobs around a bit and I´ve already got a lot of money. It´s easy cash.” Amy explained.</p><p>“Are you sure you´re not just a cam girl?” Emma asked.</p><p>“I´m not a slut! I´m a gamer!” Amy yelled.</p><p>“Alright, sorry!” Emma yelled back sweetly.</p><p>“Amy, the fuck you mean by cam girls bein´ sluts?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Well, they just masturbate in front of a camera, right?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Do ya´ve got a death wish?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Oh, I ship it!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“Shut yer whore mouth!” Delta yelled, slamming her fist down on the table.</p><p>“How about no?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“How about I fuckin´ kill ya!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“You sure are ready to murder. That honestly does not surprise me.” Nuke stated.</p><p>“Hell no ya fuckin´ bitch!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“You must´ve misunderstood. Unlike you, I do not undress myself for the pleasure of others.” Nuke argued.</p><p>“Fuck you, ya fuckin´ skank!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“You really do like that word, don´t you?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“I´d like yer fuckin´ head on a spike!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about anger management? Oh, that´d make for a great fic!” Nuke asked.</p><p>“Are ya even listenin´ to me??!!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Yes, you would like to see me dead. However, I cannot fulfill that wish of yours.” Nuke said.</p><p>“But since this is a Killing Game, you could try killing me yourself.” Nuke proposed, staring right into Delta´s blue eyes, not even a hint of fear in her actions.</p><p>“Fuck you! There´s no fuckin´ way I´d fuckin´ do that!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Many people said that. But in the end, most of them still committed murder.” Nuke stated, muttering something about ashes.</p><p>“Fuck this bullshit, I´m outta here!” And with that, Delta left.</p><p>“Geez, Nuke, stop being such a bitch!” Neko yelled.</p><p>“Or what? Are you going to kill me?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“Or we´ll lock you up and you´ll starve to death. Since none of us actively killed you, it wouldn´t count as a murder.” Neko smirked, his fangs showing.</p><p>“Interesting. Very well then, I shall leave.” And with that, Nuke left.</p><p>“Now, can one of you get Delta?” Neko asked.</p><p>“I´ll go get her! The government might be after her to use her as a hostage so I don´t share the truth about bees!” And with that, Sute left to get Delta.</p><p>Not long after, they had caught up with her.</p><p>“Hey, Delta! Nuke´s gone, so can you come back?” Sute asked, pointing back at the Dining Hall´s door.</p><p>“I can´t.” Delta looked at the ground out of shame.</p><p>“Why not?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Because I really fuckin´ thought about killin´ Nuke! This fuckin´ game is messin´ with me! And I can´t put you guys in danger!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“But you only thought about it, right?” Sute asked, smiling at her.</p><p>“But what if I lose my cool an´ kill someone?! It´s too dangerous! Just accept it!” And then, Delta stormed off.</p><p>“O-okay…” Having no other choice, Sute returned to the Dining Hall with a defeated look.</p><p>“Hey, where´s Delta?” Neko asked as Sute entered.</p><p>“She didn´t wanna come. Maybe the computer chips inside the birds mind-controlled her?!” Sute guessed.</p><p>“I feel like I´m losing all my brain cells every time you open your mouth.” Kanojo groaned out.</p><p>“Isn´t it impossible to lose something you never had?” Sute asked.</p><p>“I hate you.” Kanojo said as she looked away, a small smile forming on her face.</p><p>“You´re cute.” Sute said.</p><p>“Wha- Shut up! I fucking hate you!” Kanojo yelled, blushing hard.</p><p>“A lot of time has passed.” Hope´s laptop stated.</p><p>“Oh right, it´s already almost Nighttime.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Then I suggest we may go to bed now.” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, let´s do that!” Neko agreed.</p><p>And then, they all parted ways, Aaron heading to his room.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I have to be forced into a Killing Game with such idiots?</em>
</p><p>Day 2-END</p><p>16 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Think Inside the Box: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the reveal of the motive, the Students decide to investigate the Killer Cruiser in small groups. As unlikely friendships begin to grow and old friends catch up, Aaron begins thinking of something ghastly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, instead of Aaron gracefully waking up, he just fell out of his bed. Through that, though, he found a box hidden beneath his bed.</p><p>
  <em>It is a box full of pictures of us. I cannot tell the other Students about this, however, because it would raise suspicion.</em>
</p><p>And then he opened the box, took out the pictures, and hung them up on his wall, where he wrote two headlines: <em>Possible</em> and <em>Impossible</em>.</p><p>Then, he hung the pictures of everyone else to <em>Possible</em>, and his own to <em>Impossible</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Any one of them could possibly be working with the organization holding me captive. </em>
  <em>Monokoara</em>
  <em> has already revealed </em>
  <em>Nuke´s involvement</em>
  <em> to us, so I already know she is working with them. But could another Student also be working with them? What even is the organization?</em>
</p><p>Disrupting his thoughts, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Enter.” Aaron said loudly, stepping closer to his bed, where a baseball bat lay.</p><p>“Hey, aren´t you coming to breakfast?” Pan asked, looking into the room.</p><p>
  <em>It is just her. How utterly annoying. I do also think it is pointless for participation in breakfast to be mandatory.</em>
</p><p>“I will arrive soon.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Why do you have a baseball bat on your bed?” Pan asked, looking over to his red bed.</p><p>“It could be useful in case I need to defend myself.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“No, I mean, my room is filled with baking supplies and bread magazines and such, so why is there a baseball bat in yours? Aren´t you the Ultimate Football Star?” Pan asked again.</p><p>“Before I started my football career, I was the captain of the baseball team. I suppose it could have been put in here to remind me of it.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Alright, now come along! We´re all waiting for you!” Pan said, pulling on Aaron´s arm.</p><p>“I shall go with you.” He responded before leaving the room and locking his door.</p><p>
  <em>I was quite lucky she did not see the pictures.</em>
</p><p>“What kinda bread do you want?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I am not hungry.” Aaron said, shaking her grip off his arm.</p><p>“You gotta eat some bread! You haven´t eaten anything yesterday either! That´s not healthy!” Pan reprimanded, furrowing her brows.</p><p>
  <em>She really is annoying. The more I think about it, I could just take her head and hit it against the wall, but sadly, that would be stupid. I need to commit a more logical murder in order to escape.</em>
</p><p>“Are you even listening to me? This isn´t healthy.” Pan asked.</p><p>“No, and I do not care.” Aaron answered.</p><p>“Let´s just go to the Dining Hall...” Pan said, defeated.</p><p>
  <em>I believe she is upset. How pitiful. She does not seem to be in charge of her emotions </em>
  <em>if she is made upset that easily</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, the two of them entered the Dining Hall, where they were greeted by Neko.</p><p>“Hey guys! Geez, that took a while!” Neko greeted.</p><p>“Yeah, Aaron didn´t wanna come at first.” Pan stated, pointing at him.</p><p>“I have never stated that.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I know, I just <em>bread</em> your mind!” Pan chuckled at her own bad pun.</p><p>“I do not believe you.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“You do realize I was joking, right?” Pan asked, perplexed at Aaron´s reaction.</p><p>“It was nothing more than a bold-faced lie.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“It was a joke...” Pan groaned, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.</p><p>“You are showing annoyance. I suggest you calm down before we continue this conversation, since I would prefer to not have a headache in case you decided to yell at me.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Just stop. Who wants some bread?” Pan asked, looking away from Aaron with a forced smile.</p><p>“Me! I once played this really great game! I think it´s called <em>Watashi wa sawa-shu de, bagetto-chan ga daisukidesu. Watashi ni nanigadekiru?</em>. It´s really good, you guys should try it.” Amy advertised, winking at the camera to further promote it.</p><p>“What´s it about?” Pan asked while walking to the kitchen part of the Dining Hall.</p><p>“You don´t remember? We played it together!” Amy said.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the dating sim where you play as a sourdough and try to date a baguette?” Pan asked, picking up a tray of bread.</p><p>“That sounds like a really fuckin´ shit game!” Delta exclaimed.</p><p>“That´s because you´re a fucking normie! To really appreciate the art of video games, you have to evolve. You have to stop thinking about what makes sense, and start thinking about what brings in views!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>“Who the fuck would watch a video ´bout that bullshit?!” Delta asked.</p><p>“I would. It really sounds like a fun game.” Emma said sweetly.</p><p>“It is really fun! I really like the part where you have to undress Bagetto-Chan with a knife without cutting open her stomach!” Amy agreed.</p><p>“So… Breads have organs in that universe?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you breadophobe!” Amy exclaimed, slapping her hand onto the table.</p><p>“Interesting.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“But not as interesting as those milk boxes you have there!” Besuto said from behind Raibaru, grabbing her breasts.</p><p>“Jesus fuck.” Raibaru groaned while Besuto just chuckled.</p><p>“Have you finally accepted Jesus as your personal savior?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“I´m not religious.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Oh don´t worry, I´ll change that. A breast ripper or an iron maiden should do the trick!” Niwashi cheerfully said.</p><p>“If you lay a finger on her I will cut of your balls and stuff them down your throat until you choke to death.” Besuto warned.</p><p>“With or without my genitals, and with or without my life, Jesus will always love me!” Niwashi smiled.</p><p>“I am interested.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Oh really?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“Yes. Could you tell me more about the history of Jesus?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“It all started on Jenon, the planet on which Jesus was born. But then, the evil Devil corrupted the planet with kinky sex. So, before they succumbed to the kinks, Jesus´ parents sent him to Earth on a giant decapitated furry head.” Niwashi started.</p><p>“Geez, you really hate furries, don´t you?” Neko asked, putting his hands on his waist.</p><p>“Not at all. But everyone knows you can´t change history.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“Anyway, so when Jesus arrived on Earth, he invented the light bulb! But when the humans gave some other guy credit for it, he invented global warming to bite us in the ass later on!” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Didn´t Thomas Edison invent the light bulb?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“That´s what those scientists want you to think, but I have faith in Jesus! Nothing will bring me down!” Niwashi announced, clasping his hands together.</p><p>“Yeah! If we think about it, Jesus being Bigfoot makes so much sense!” Sute agreed.</p><p>“Hmm… Geez, you´re right! How have I never noticed this before?! Ruton!” Neko yelled, shaking Ruton´s unconscious body.</p><p>“Ngh… Just five more minutes…” Ruton yawned.</p><p>“You wake up now! We need to join Niwashi´s religion!” Neko yelled.</p><p>“No… I want to sleep…” Ruton disagreed.</p><p>“Geez, you pile of dog chew toys! Get your lazy butt off that chair and make a blood sacrifice!” Neko yelled.</p><p>“I have no blood… I don´t even have organs…” Ruton yawned loudly.</p><p>“Geez, then why don´t you go buy some blood?” Neko asked.</p><p>“How would I buy blood in here…?” Ruton asked, opening one of his eye sockets.</p><p>“Geez, I´ll tell Sentoki you were mean to me if you don´t help me!” Neko pouted.</p><p>“Sentoki…? Oh crap, I forgot to check! Is she still alive?” Ruton asked before quickly getting up and looking at the monitor.</p><p>“Don´t worry, she´s with Luca.” Neko said.</p><p>“Exactly! She looks really strong, so she´ll probably survive!” Kasai agreed.</p><p>“I hope so…” Ruton agreed before falling asleep again.</p><p>“Is this some Skeleton x Firefighter action in here? I really love those gay ships!” Nuke blushed, drooling.</p><p>“Oh, I´m sorry...” Kasai´s pupils shrunk before he quickly walked to another part of the room.</p><p>“You kinda remind me of Liam. He also often apologizes…” Emma said sweetly.</p><p>“Is that a good thing…?” Kasai asked, looking at the ground.</p><p>“I don´t think it´s necessarily a bad thing…” Ruton yawned, having woken up.</p><p>“Alright! We should work out together some time!” Kasai requested.</p><p>“No… I´d rather sleep…” Ruton declined before falling asleep on the spot again.</p><p>“But working out is healthy! And you need to stay healthy, or else that could affect you medically!” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.” Raibaru said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Y-yeah, um…” Kasai said quietly, looking away.</p><p>“Hey, I know my girlfriend´s hot, but she´s still my girlfriend!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“I´m sorry!! W-what did I d-do wrong?!” Kasai jumped away.</p><p>“You got totally shy when my big breasted girl looked at you!” Besuto explained.</p><p>“I-I…” Kasai stuttered out.</p><p>“Lay off him! Don´t be a buttplug!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Buttplug? Raibaru, can we try that?” Besuto asked, grinning at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Sure. When we get out.” Raibaru shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, I wonder what it is!” Besuto cheerfully said.</p><p>Raibaru said nothing in response.</p><p>“Do you wanna stay here today as well? Shouldn´t we look through the other rooms?” Pan asked after she noticed that most had stopped eating.</p><p>“I agree. We have already wasted quite a few hours just staying in the Dining Hall. I believe we should investigate and search for an exit.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Yeah! See?” Pan said.</p><p>“But I do also believe we should investigate in groups of at least two.” Aaron added on.</p><p>“Why?” Pan asked.</p><p>“In case someone tries to commit murder. If one partner kills the other, we would know who the culprit is. And if one partner is murdered by another person, their partner or the person´s partner would know they are the culprit.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“What?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“I agree with Aaron! It´s just a safety measure, though, so don´t worry too much!” Pan announced, smiling.</p><p>“Good. Who wants to be whose partner?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´ll go with Raibaru!” Besuto announced.</p><p>“I wanna go with Hope to teach him about the Power of Love!” Shiro announced, making a heart shape with his hands.</p><p>“I wanna go with Pan.” Amy said.</p><p>“I´ll go with Ruton!” Neko announced.</p><p>“I´m gonna go with Kasai.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“Aaron, I´ll go with you!” Sute announced.</p><p>“I´m gonna fuckin´ go with Emma!” Delta announced.</p><p>“Then I shall go with Nuke to teach her about Jesus.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“Then we shall do that. Let us begin our investigation.” Aaron announced.</p><p>Kanojo and Kasai went to the Swimming Hall to investigate. Kanojo was staring at the pool while Kasai looked through the lockers.</p><p>“You like water, right?” Kanojo asked, looking over to Kasai.</p><p>“Uh, y-yes…? How did you know? I-is it a problem?!” Kasai asked.</p><p>“I thought firefighters work with water, so you probably like it. And no, it´s not a problem.” Kanojo had encouraging smile on her face as she looked at him.</p><p>“You gotta get over that, whatever it is. I´m not a psychiatrist, so I don´t know what it is, or how to get over it, but I really think you should try. Or else it could bite you in the ass later.” Kanojo recommended, her voice softer than usual.</p><p>“S-sorry…” Kasai responded.</p><p>“Don´t be sorry. I know it´s hard to get over this sorta stuff.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“But I really want you to know something.” Kanojo added on, her voice losing its softness.</p><p>“W-what is it…? Are you gonna h-hurt me?!” Kasai asked, shaking in place.</p><p>“No. I just want you to know that I´m not like other girls. I don´t know what happened, or who did it, but I want you to know I´m not like her, and I´m not like all those other bitches.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“Because you like chicken nuggets…?” Kasai chuckled quietly.</p><p>“No. I´m not like other girls because I am not a selfish bitch! Like, the girls I know would have made fun of you… Because that´s just how most girls are. Hell, that´s how most people are! Which is why I just really want you to know that I´m not like them. That I won´t make fun of you for how you feel, and that I won´t disregard your feelings.” Kanojo explained, walking over to him.</p><p>“T-thanks…” Kasai said.</p><p>“Don´t thank me for not being a dick-sniffing shitbag.” Kanojo responded.</p><p>“S-sorry…” Kasai responded.</p><p>“Don´t be.” Kanojo smiled.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aaron and Sute were looking through the Discussion Room.</p><p>“You´ve really changed a lot since middle school, you know?” Sute asked, ducking under a desk to see if there was anything beneath it.</p><p>“You did change as well. Also, I was waiting to ask you what had happened back then.” Aaron said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Why did you drop out of middle school?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I didn´t! That´s just what the government said to hide the truth!” Sute argued, accidentally hitting their head on the underside of the table.</p><p>“Can you stop making up stories? The government is not after you.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“I´m not making shit up! The government really did lie! Y´know, my dad works in the government!” Sute yelled, their hand rubbing their aching head.</p><p>“What does he work as?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“He´s the leader of the biggest corporation in the world, and also has good connections to the president.” Sute explained.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me your father is Damien Yellow?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah. He was cheating on his wife with my mom, and I was born. And I didn´t lie about the government lying! Damien did abuse his relationships to officially let it look like I dropped out!” Sute explained.</p><p>“Why would he do such a thing?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Because I came out to him after mom died… And he didn´t like that… So he took me to another city! There, I finished middle school and went to live with Pan!” Sute explained.</p><p>“You have been living with Pan?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Amy and I have been living with Pan for one or two years now.” Sute explained.</p><p>“Interesting.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Look, Nighttime´s about to begin!” Sute noted.</p><p>“Yes. Let us depart for now. I shall see you tomorrow morning.” Aaron said.</p><p>“See ya!” Sute said before leaving for their room.</p><p>
  <em>If I strike today, I could get out of here faster. And if I pretended that I would be trying to help everyone </em>
  <em>and cared about them</em>
  <em>, they would not be as suspicious of me. </em>
  <em>But I cannot</em>
  <em>. I need to create a </em>
  <em>perfect </em>
  <em>plan before committing the murder.</em>
</p><p>And just as Nighttime began, Aaron went inside his room and went to sleep.</p><p>Day 3-END</p><p>16 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Think Inside the Box: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Students continue to bond as they explore the Killer Cruiser.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next morning, he went to look at his wall of pictures.</p><p>
  <em>Any single one of them could possibly be the Mastermind. Everyone except, of course, me. However, I do believe Kasai is a highly likely suspect. He has a relationship with Luca, who I believe to be the Mastermind of the other Killing Game. But would they risk their plan by making them work together while knowing each other well already? And what even is their plan?</em>
</p><p>But then, a knock on his door disrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“Aaron, you have to come on your own sometimes as well. I don´t want you being too lazy to leave your room to be a constant!” Pan´s voice yelled through the door.</p><p>“I will arrive shortly. I was just thinking about possible solutions to our current problem.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“What have you got so far?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I suspect we need to murder the Masterminds in order to escape.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“We´re just gonna find an exit! That´s way easier!” Pan argued.</p><p>“You need to think more about your plans.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Why? We´re just gonna find an exit and leave this hole!” Pan argued.</p><p>“We are on something called the Killer Cruiser, which suggests we are on a boat. If we are on a cruiser, that means it is likely we are on sea, which suggests any exit could just lead to the outside of the boat, on the sea. Anyone who is not a good swimmer would most likely drown. Even good swimmers could possibly drown.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“So we´re just supposed to give up?” Pan asked, looking at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“I am not saying that. I am saying we should plan to murder the Masterminds, because that would be the most logical course of action.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Or we could just keep living here, not killing anyone! No one should die because of this!” Pan argued, shaking her head.</p><p>“Not even the ones who forced us into this situation?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No one should die!” Pan repeated.</p><p>“You can believe that.” Aaron said before opening his door and leaving his room.</p><p>
  <em>Though if you are to weak to end the Killing Game, I will just have to win instead of end it.</em>
</p><p>“But I believe we should arrive in the Dining Hall soon.” Aaron stated, having decided not to voice his thoughts.</p><p>But when they arrived, they noticed Shiro giving a speech. He was standing on the table, flailing his arms around like he was crazy.</p><p>“We need to keep our chins up and not lose hope!” Shiro announced, looking directly at Hope.</p><p>“While I hate agreeing with one of the other girls, I agree.” Kanojo said, leaning back in her seat.</p><p>“Actually, I´m a boy.” Shiro argued.</p><p>“Yeah! If that lil twink was a fuckin´ girl, he´d have the most lackluster rack I´ve ever fuckin´ seen! And I´ve seen your 20-week-fetus-sized tits!” Delta laughed.</p><p>“Is that an insult…?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Well, a 20 week old fetus is 16.51 cm large, and the smallest breast size I know is 69 cm.” Raibaru explained, putting her finger to her chin, deep in thought.</p><p>“Hey!” Kanojo yelled, throwing a part of her bread meal at Delta.</p><p>“That wasn´t very nice of you, Delta.” Emma reprimanded sweetly.</p><p>“I´m kinda hungry… Can we have beef?” Besuto whined, petting her own stomach.</p><p>“Where would we even get beef from?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“You could make someone your submissive slave so they cook for you.” Nuke proposed, writing the idea down in a notebook she was carrying around with her.</p><p>“That sounds gay.” Besuto stated.</p><p>“I think it´s more illegal than necessarily gay.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Greetings, fellow participants. Could you listen to me?” Aaron asked, clapping loudly to get everyone´s attention.</p><p>“Alright.” Raibaru leaned her head on her hand as Aaron began talking.</p><p>“I would like to talk about the seventh rule of the Killing Game.” Aaron stated.</p><p>
  <em>Rule 7: The culprit may only kill a maximum of two Students during any single case.</em>
</p><p>“Why would they add such a rule?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Probably to make the Killing Game last longer, right?” Raibaru theorized, looking at her own Monopad.</p><p>“I believe it is for a different reason.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Raibaru asked, putting her Monopad down again.</p><p>“We agree that there is a high chance of there being multiple Masterminds in our group, correct?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah…?” Raibaru´s answer started to sound more like a question at the end.</p><p>“Would it not make sense to have this Rule then? If there are more than two Masterminds among us, they could not all die in the same case, except if there are multiple culprits in one case.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“That does make sense.” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“Geez, you really think there are more than two Masterminds?!” Neko asked.</p><p>“Yes, I do think so.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“So we can´t escape through an exit, and we can´t get rid of the Masterminds either? Then what the heck can we even do?” Pan asked, gripping her hair tightly with her hand.</p><p>“Geez, shut up!” Neko yelled.</p><p>“What…?” Pan asked quietly.</p><p>“Even if the situation is hopeless, we shouldn´t just give up! We need to continue fighting! We need to continue living! And we shouldn´t commit murder!” Neko encouraged, slamming his fists down onto the poor table.</p><p>“You are acting like a child. There is no hope to be found in this situation.” Aaron said.</p><p>“If there´s no hope, then we just gotta create a hope! No matter what it is, as long as we have hope, I´m sure there´ll be no murders!” Neko yelled, and it almost seemed as though he literally had stars in his eyes.</p><p>“That is an idealistic and unrealistic mindset.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I don´t care! I don´t even know what that means!” Neko argued.</p><p>“Of course you do not.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Hey, Neko, I have a question.” Raibaru raised her finger.</p><p>“Geez, are you also against hope?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Dot dot dot.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“No, I was just curious to know… How do Ruton and you exist?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Huh? Geez, are you an asshole now? Do you want us to say <em>Hail Yaro</em> as you burn all human experiments down?” Neko pouted.</p><p>“Jesus, no!” Raibaru yelled, shocked at what Neko had implied her to be.</p><p>“I see… Raibaru, you have finally come around to believe in Jesus.” Niwashi smiled.</p><p>“No, I still don´t believe in any god.” Raibaru declined.</p><p>“Then how about your girlfriend?” Niwashi pointed over to Besuto, who was stuffing bread down her throat</p><p>“I´ll think about it.” Besuto said in between bites.</p><p>“But Neko, did you really try to compare me to such a heinous person because I asked how you were created?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Geez, I never said you were one! You´re the one making the comparison!” Neko argued.</p><p>“You´re a pain in the ass sometimes.” Raibaru said, already done with it.</p><p>“In your very nice and thick ass.” Besuto added on before she realized what she had said.</p><p>“Wait, you guys are in Raibaru´s ass? Are you cheating on me, Raibaru?!” Besuto asked, tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Let´s just investigate.” Raibaru groaned.</p><p>“Wait, before we do that! Let´s all meet here again after Nighttime started, alright?” Neko suggested.</p><p>“Sure.” Raibaru agreed to it before walking off with Besuto.</p><p>After everyone had split up, Hope and Shiro were looking through the Discussion Room.</p><p>“Is the Power of Love like the Power of Friendship?” Hope´s laptop said in its monotone text-to-speech voice.</p><p>“Yeah, of course! It´s the feeling when you love something very dearly… and want to protect it at all costs… You´d give your life to protect what you love… Which is why I have dedicated my life to protect what I love with the Power of Love!” Shiro explained, smiling proudly at Hope.</p><p>“What is the thing you love?” Hope´s laptop said after a small pause in which Hope typed in the letters.</p><p>“Justice. I have dedicated my life to protect justice.” Shiro explained, losing the smile he had worn the past few days, instead replacing it with a serious expression.</p><p>“How are you protecting justice?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“By being a Magical Boy, of course! I even have my own glitter gun!” Shiro explained cheerfully, pulling a gun out of his pocket.</p><p>“Are you goiung to sjott me?” Hope quickly typed in, his fingers shaking out of fear.</p><p>“No, I´m not a murderer! But look!” Shiro said, shooting at Hope´s chest.</p><p>The bullet hit Hope straight in the chest, he knew it, but he didn´t feel it. He didn´t feel the impact, or the pain. Dumbfounded, he faced his head to face Shiro.</p><p>“Why don´t I feel the bullet?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Well, if you just look at your shirt, you´ll notice there´s glitter on it! You know how much of a pain to get off that is, right?” Shiro asked, pointing at Hope´s previously brown shirt, which was now coated in pink glitter.</p><p>“Yeah. Why is this useful?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Inside every single glitter is a tracking device! So, even if the criminals get most of it off them, I will still know their location.” Shiro explained.</p><p>“That´s quite smart.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Thank you! I am the Ultimate Magical Boy, after all, so I need to be good at it!” Shiro explained.</p><p>“So you never kill?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“I do murder, but only when I have to. I only murder the real bad people.” Shiro explained, his expression turning serious again.</p><p>“This is way too complicated to think about. So eventually, Hope stopped thinking.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Not thinking can be dangerous though! Don´t stop thinking, Hope! Stay with me!” Shiro yelled, pushing Hope to the ground and performing CPR.</p><p>“I´m alice.” Hope quickly typed in.</p><p>“Oh no! Now you even forgot your name! Don´t worry, I´ll get you to Raibaru!” Shiro announced before throwing Hope over his shoulder and sprinting out of the room at an impressive speed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Besuto and Raibaru were looking through the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Rai, we aren´t gonna find anything!” Besuto whined.</p><p>“Can you still help me look though?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Oh, I´m looking, alright. You seem tired.” Besuto said, staring at Raibaru´s ass.</p><p>“Yeah, and you´re not really helping.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Alright, come on, sit down…” Besuto calmly said.</p><p>“…On my face.” Besuto finished.</p><p>“Fuck. I should´ve known you would say that.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Yeah, you should´ve.” Besuto agreed.</p><p>“But-” Raibaru began before being cut off by Besuto.</p><p>“No buts, just butts.” Besuto argued.</p><p>Their conversation was quickly interrupted by sudden yelling.</p><p>“Raibaru!” Shiro yelled, having Hope over his shoulder.</p><p>“What´s wrong? What happened?” Raibaru asked, having to surpress a laugh despite her shock. It looked pretty comedic to see the very short Shiro carrying the tall, lanky Hope over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hope stopped thinking and told me his name is Alice!” Shiro explained hectically.</p><p>“Stopped thinking…?” Raibaru asked, disbelief audible in her voice.</p><p>“Oh my god! Hope, stay with us!” Besuto begged, falling to her knees.</p><p>“I´m alice.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“No, you´re not Alice! You´re Hope!” Shiro argued.</p><p>“Are you idiots? He´s trying to type in <em>I´m alive</em>.” Raibaru sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand out of complete and utter annoyance.</p><p>“Oh.” Shiro responded.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ruton and Neko were looking through the Art Room.</p><p>“Ruton, don´t you like this room?” Neko asked, looking through all the boxes in it.</p><p>“Yeah, it´s cool.” Ruton agreed sleepily.</p><p>“Don´t you wanna become a mangaka?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but… I can´t focus on that while Sentoki is in another Killing Game… While you are in another Killing Game… We´ve known each other since our creation… So I´m scared of losing you…” Ruton argued before yawning again.</p><p>“I believe in Sentoki! I´m sure she´ll survive! And you don´t have to worry about me, big guy! I´m a survival expert! One time, I survived three days in that blocky survival game that I can´t say the name of because I don´t want to get sued for breaking copyright.” Neko encouraged, putting on his best confident smile.</p><p>“Interesting… You aren´t very good at games, so that´s surprising…” Ruton sleepily said.</p><p>“Hey! I bet Amy would agree with me that I´m more of a gamer than you! Let´s go ask her!” Neko announced before pulling Ruton along to the rooms, where Amy and Pan were searching. The two were holding a large box together.</p><p>“Hey, Amy! I´m more of a gamer than Ruton, right?” Neko asked.</p><p>“What kinda games do you play?” Amy asked, turning around to face Neko, and thus, letting the large box fall. Pan made a groan as the weight of the box made her fall to the ground.</p><p>“Well, a blocky survival simulator, and a children´s shooter!” Neko explained.</p><p>“Fucking normie.” Amy sneered.</p><p>“Geez, what do you mean by that?” Neko asked.</p><p>“Every child and teen plays those games! It´s so boring! I don´t think anyone who plays mainstream shit is a true gamer! Which is why I am a true gamer!” Amy explained, pointing her thumb at herself with pride.</p><p>“S-so I´m not a true gamer…?” Neko whimpered.</p><p>“You are, Neko. Just because you´re playing different games doesn´t mean you´re not a true gamer. Just like my cousin, Shizu is a true baker, even though his specialty isn´t bread, but cakes and such.” Pan explained, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, her voice being nothing but gentle.</p><p>“Oh, nice.” Neko smirked.</p><p>“But he still likes bread. You like bread too, right? I love bread! You love bread as well, correct? Am I correct?! You love bread, right?” Pan asked in a tone so fast that Neko could make out nothing except the word bread.</p><p>“S-sure… I love bread…” Neko agreed.</p><p>“That´s great! What´s your favorite kind of bread? What do you do with the bread?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Geez, I eat it. What else am I supposed to do with it?” Neko asked.</p><p>“I like to do the bread.” Pan responded.</p><p>“Let´s leave…” Ruton said after yawning a bit.</p><p>“No, it´s almost Nighttime. We should all go to the Dining Hall.” Amy argued.</p><p>“Geez, how could you forget about that, Ruton?” Neko asked.</p><p>“S-sorry…” Ruton said before yawning.</p><p>And then, the four of them went to the Dining Hall, where everyone else was already waiting for them.</p><p>“So everyone is still okay… That´s good! Anyways, let´s go to our rooms! We need some good sleep!” Neko announced.</p><p>“Were you worried?” Aaron asked as everyone left the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Geez, of course not! There won´t be any murders! I´m sure of that!” Neko argued before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>That is funny. After all, if I chose to do so, </em>
  <em>I could murder him in order to escape.</em>
</p><p>Day 4-END</p><p>16 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think will die in this case?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Think Inside the Box: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the continued exploration of the Killer Cruiser the day prior, a Student goes missing, and a corpse is found. As the Students commence the grueling investigation, a cat and mouse game between the culprit and the innocent Students commences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he immediately went to grab his baseball bat. He stared at the wooden bat as thoughts began rushing into his head.</p><p>
  <em>If I murder Neko, Niwashi or Shiro </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em>night, I could most likely hide their corpses in the air ventilation </em>
  <em>system</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>The three of them would be short enough to fit inside.</em>
  <em> Since I also am rather slim, there is a possibility I could move through the air ventilation as well to move the corpse </em>
  <em>of whoever I had chosen. Would that be the most efficient plan, though?</em>
</p><p>But his thoughts were stopped by a knock on his door, which had become a daily occurrence by then.</p><p>“I will arrive shortly, Pan.” Aaron announced, putting the baseball bat down before opening the door.</p><p>“I told you I don´t want this to become a constant! So move your butt out of your room and get to the Dining Hall, or I´m gonna pull you there!” Pan reprimanded.</p><p>“I shall walk to the Dining Hall with you then.” Aaron announced before leaving his room swiftly.</p><p>When they arrived in the Dining Hall, however, they noticed someone missing.</p><p>“Pan, have you seen Neko? He´s not here yet, even though he´s usually one of the firsts to arrive.” Raibaru asked, her hand on her chest.</p><p>“I´ll go get him, though I´m sure he´s fine. The kid´s probably just overslept.” Pan said before leaving the Dining Hall again.</p><p>“Oh no, I really hope Neko´s gonna be okay.” Emma cried, causing Hope to look up.</p><p>“Hope, concentrate. So, with these new modifications, you should be able to change the voice to whatever you´d like.” Sute explained, pulling his face back towards them while holding his laptop.</p><p>Hope then quickly wrote something with a pencil on a piece of paper from the Art Room.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p><p>“No problem! Just remember to never look too much up on the internet! The government is always watching. And if they aren´t, they´re planning to kill you. I bet this Killing Game was made by the government too!” Sute theorized before handing the laptop back to Hope.</p><p>“How funny!” Nuke laughed loudly.</p><p>“What´s so funny? The government would have enough power and resources for this!” Sute asked.</p><p>“But what government are you talking about? Almost everyone´s dead, there´s no government left!” Nuke asked, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Shut your whore mouth you titless jobhopper!” Delta yelled, throwing her fists against the poor table.</p><p>“Do you have something against jobhoppers…?” Ruton slowly asked.</p><p>“Of course! They´re too fuckin´ lazy to get a fuckin´ job like the rest of us!” Delta yelled, pointing towards herself.</p><p>“Maybe they just have problems finding jobs…?” Ruton suggested, looking at her with annoyance clear in his eye sockets.</p><p>.”You´re a fuckin´ jobhopper, aren´t´cha?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Yes… I´ve been working part-time-jobs to support Neko and Sentoki…” Ruton explained, rubbing his bony hand along his neck.</p><p>Before the two could argue further, though, Pan ran into the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Neko… He´s not on his room… I´ve looked into all other rooms too, and he´s in none of them.” Pan announced quickly before taking a long, shaky breath.</p><p>“Has he been abducted by the government?!” Sute screamed.</p><p>“We need to go look for him! He could be hurt!” Emma yelled sweetly, practically jumping out of her seat.</p><p>“Let us go in groups of four.” Aaron suggested. Everyone else nodded in response.</p><p>“I´ll go with Amy, Sute and Delta!” Pan announced.</p><p>“I shall go with Niwashi, Shiro and Hope, then.” Aaron announced.</p><p>“Then I´ll go with Raibaru, Kasai and Kanojo.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Then I´ll go with Nuke and Ruton.” Emma agreed before the four groups disbanded.</p><p>Shortly after, Raibaru, Besuto, Kasai and Kanojo were looking through the Discussion Room.</p><p>“I doubt Neko will be in here.” Raibaru said as she continued looking under dess.</p><p>“Why, my goddess?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Because there´s nowhere for him to hide. There´s just a table, a vent, and a few lockers.” Raibaru explained, opening up one of the lockers and finding nothing inside.</p><p>“You´re right, but we should still continue searching. There´s a possibility he´s in here, after all.” Kanojo argued, picking a table up and throwing it into the corner to see if Neko was under it.</p><p>“I never said we should stop searching. I was just trying to tell you that I think he´s probably not in here.” Raibaru explained after having looked through another locker.</p><p>“Ugh, you girls are always so dumb!” Kanojo complained, shaking her head.</p><p>“I have no idea why you´re mad.” Raibaru turned around to face Kanojo.</p><p>“I´m mad because you´re a dumb slut!” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“Why are you insulting me now?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Ugh, you other girls don´t get it!” Kanojo kicked one of the tables out of frustration.</p><p>“Who do you classify us other girls?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Sluts and assholes like you! You and your parties and make-up!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“K-Kanojo, I think you should calm down.” Kasai said.</p><p>“No, shut up! That bitch is being a bitch!” Kanojo yelled, making Kasai flinch away and stumble against a nearby wall.</p><p>“Kanojo, you need to get over your petty hatred for other girls.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“No! I´m done with you bitches!” Kanojo yelled as she turned to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Why?” Raibaru asked, grabbing Kanojo´s wrist so she couldn´t run away.</p><p>“Because I´m done wanting to be you!” Kanojo´s voice cracked as she managed to escape Raibaru´s tight grip and ran away.</p><p>“Kanojo, wait!” Raibaru called out with a higher tone in her voice before running after her.</p><p>“Rai!” Besuto yelled after her girlfriend.</p><p>“Stay there with Kasai! I´ll go get Kanojo!” Raibaru yelled before continuing to run after Kanojo.</p><p>“Alright…” Besuto whispered before she leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ruton, Emma and Nuke were looking through the Kitchen when they were approached by Aaron, Niwashi, Shiro and Hope.</p><p>“Hey guys! You need something from the Kitchen?” Emma asked sweetly as Ruton and Nuke continued to search.</p><p>“No, however, we do, in fact, need your assistance. None of us can enter the female´s locker room, but we need to investigate it. So could one of you assist us by opening it for us?” Aaron requested.</p><p>“Alright, sure! Ruton, Nuke come on!” Emma said before they both turned around to follow them.</p><p>But then, there was an announcement.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! In 1 hour, a Class Trial will begin!”</p><p>“What? No… Could it be Neko?! Let´s check the locker room!” Ruton panicked before sprinting ahead to the girl´s locker room as the others followed.</p><p>When he had finally reached it, Aaron entered the Swimming Hall, where Ruton was already waiting for them, through the Boy´s Locker Room, waiting until Emma unlocked the girl´s locker room from the inside to let the boys in.</p><p>“He´s not here… There´s no body here…” Ruton noticed as he walked inside.</p><p>“Maybe the body is hidden?” Emma suggested before opening one of the lockers.</p><p>And then, they saw someone.</p><p>Someone who fell out of the locker. Someone who had a large, bloody wound on their head. Someone who was definitely, unrefutably dead. That someone was Neko Heni, the Ultimate Mutant.</p><p>Ruton was silent as he fell to his knees and shook Neko´s corpse.</p><p>“Neko, come on, wake up! You said you wouldn´t die, so you can´t do this now! Come on! Come on, please! Please just wake up!” Ruton begged, shaking the corpse more violently, the blood of Neko´s wound splattering on his shirt. Small bits of torn skin and brain matter fell onto the ground, the blood soaking Ruton´s shorts, turning their color dark red.</p><p>“Ruton, don´t look…” Emma said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She barely held in her own tears, though.</p><p>“No! There has to be another body! Neko isn´t dead! He can´t be!” Ruton cried, hugging Neko´s lifeless corpse close. His blood was now running down Ruton´s skull, but Ruton didn´t complain as he cried into Neko´s shoulder.</p><p>“Nuke told me to go here because of the Announcement! What happened?” Raibaru asked as she walked in.</p><p>“Oh god. Is he dead…?” Kanojo asked, following close behind.</p><p>Quickly, Raibaru rushed to Neko and put two of her fingers to his wrist to check for his pulse.</p><p>“Nothing… Shit!” Raibaru yelled before she pushed Ruton away and put her hands to Neko´s chest to perform CPR.</p><p>“You´re stayin´ alive, stayin´ alive.” Raibaru sang quietly, tears threatening to spill more with every beat.</p><p>After 30 of the chest pushes, she performed 2 rescue breaths and repeated that for quite a few minutes.</p><p>“Come on… Come on!” Raibaru yelled, her voice breaking in frustration as the last few people walked in.</p><p>“Neko… Is he dead?! Raibaru, why are you hitting him?!” Pan yelled, putting her hand to her mouth.</p><p>“I´m trying my best here!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>But it didn´t change anything. And just like that, Neko never opened his eyes again.</p><p>“Rai, I think he won´t wake up…” Besuto said quietly. But no matter how quiet she said it, the truth of her words was deafening.</p><p>“But I can´t give up now! If I can´t save anyone, then what did I become a doctor for?!” Raibaru yelled while continuing the CPR.</p><p>“He was like a sassy lost child… Who would do such a thing?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Raibaru, you need to stop. We need to investigate for the Class Trial.” Aaron commanded.</p><p>“There won´t be a Class Trial! I won´t let Neko die!” Raibaru cried, not holding her tears back anymore.</p><p>“It is already too late. He was murdered, and there is nothing you can do about that.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“God fucking dammit!” Raibaru yelled as she took her hands of his chest. After she had stood up, she walked over to Besuto while flicking a rubber band she was wearing under her jacket against her skin.</p><p>“Now that that is over, I suggest we investigate in groups so nobody can hide evidence. Sute will be my investigation partner.” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“Investigate… So someone killed him…?” Raibaru whispered, continuing to flicker the rubber band against her arm.</p><p>“Yes, which means at least one more person will die today.” Aaron answered.</p><p>“Well, let´s at least pray for Neko! Maybe Jesus will have pity on his poor soul.” Niwashi said as he clasped his hands together in a prayer.</p><p>“We do not have time for unnecessary prayers. We need to focus on our investigation so we will not cease to exist.” Aaron said.</p><p>
  <em>They really are all idiots. Letting their emotions get the better of them, and showing such weakness. They clearly are utter idiots.</em>
</p><p>“But how are we supposed to investigate?” Kanojo asked, shaking.</p><p>“We just need to go look at every suspicious place. If we do not investigate, and the culprit wins the Class Trial, we will die. I advise you to at least try.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Now, Sute, shall we proceed with our investigation?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Sure, but why me?” Sute cautiously trudged over to him.</p><p>“Even though your theories reek of stupidity, the fact that you even create such theories shows that you will fight for the truth you believe in. You may even notice things I don´t.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Alright, so I´m supposed to help you cause I´m a genius! Knew it!” Sute cheerfully boasted, trying to lighten up the mood. Their attempt failed.</p><p>First, the two looked at the corpse and the girl´s locker room.</p><p>“It seems there are multiple smaller cuts on the back of his head, as well as the large wound on its upper side. He most likely died of blunt force trauma.” Aaron noted, looking at the wound that was somewhat obscured by the torn skin and brain matter.</p><p>“Hey, look at that!” Sute pointed at the wound.</p><p>“I have already examined the wound.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“No, I mean the hair around it. It looks like parts of it were just ripped off, you know?” Sute explained.</p><p>“Yes, now that you do mention it, what you said could be correct.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“I´ll try to figure out when he was murdered, alright?” Raibaru asked, her voice sounding defeated.</p><p>“Very well then, let me just look at the locker before you do proceed with that.” Aaron said.</p><p>“There seems to be nothing amiss.” Aaron noted.</p><p>“Let me check!” Sute argued.</p><p>“Why? Inside is nothing unusual.” Aaron explained before Sute felt around the back of the locker.</p><p>“There´s a button!” They yelled before pressing it.</p><p>And then, the back of the locker opened up to reveal a secret hidden passageway.</p><p>“This could be related to the case.” Aaron noted before following Sute into the passageway.</p><p>“Woah. What´s this?” Sute asked, looking around a room covered with computer screens.</p><p>“What is the reason for such a high amount of screens?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Hey!” Monokoara yelled from behind them, stomping over to where they stood.</p><p>“What is it?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“You´ve discovered this room too soon! We can´t have you ruin Lily´s plot twist!” Monokoara yelled.</p><p>“Who is Lily?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Grrr! That´s why I didn´t want you to go in here! You already know too much, just leave!” Monokoara whined.</p><p>“But this could be related to the case.” Sute argued.</p><p>“It isn´t! The culprit had no idea this room exists!” Monokoara argued back, shoving the two out of the locker.</p><p>“Alright, thanks!” Sute said, letting themselves be pushed away.</p><p>“You should not be thanking him. He has indirectly caused Neko´s death.” Aaron said after Monokoara had left.</p><p>“But thanking people is polite! You wouldn´t get it, of course!” Sute argued.</p><p>“Yes, I do, in fact, not get it.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Hey! I just wanted to tell you that everyone except Kanojo and Raibaru has an alibi for when the Body Discovery Announcement played. Everyone also denies having seen Neko´s corpse before, well, the Announcement.” Pan informed the two.</p><p>“Thank you, that information could be useful.” Aaron said.</p><p>“See? Now you´re thanking people!” Sute announced.</p><p>“Just shut up. We should investigate Neko´s room as well.” Aaron said.</p><p>And then, the two of them went to Neko´s room.</p><p>“There seems to be nothing in here.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Geez, you need to look at the… details a bit more…” Sute said, starting with an annoyed tone and then growing quieter. Geez...</p><p>And then, they began to tear up a bit.</p><p>“Geez… Why did Neko have to die…? Why couldn´t we just have lived together in peace? With no death, and no murder, and no investigations…” Sute cried into their gloves.</p><p>“Sute, we do not have time for this.” Aaron said.</p><p>“You don´t understand this cause you don´t care! You couldn´t care less that he´s dead now! He´s gone, Aaron! And… Seeing his cold dead eyes… Watching Ruton struggle and fail to wake him up… You don´t get it… That doesn´t affect you at all! It´s like you´re a robot!” Sute cried out, rubbing at their eyes with their gloved hands.</p><p>“You are wrong. It does affect me! That is why I want us to investigate! I do not want the person who murdered him to just get away with it! Which is why I want to do everything in my power to win the Class Trial! That is why we cannot waste time!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“You´re right… I… We don´t have time to mourn...” Sute took a shaky breath in as they steadied themselves.</p><p>
  <em>It seems they bought the lie. Very well. In reality, I could not care less about his death, or avenging him, </em>
  <em>of course</em>
  <em>. I just need to win the Class Trial in order to survive. </em>
  <em>It is rather funny how easy it was to convince Sute, though.</em>
</p><p>“Anyway, there are bloody shards in the trashcan over there.” Sute explained.</p><p>“They do look like they belong to a cup.” Aaron noted as he looked into the trashcan.</p><p>“I think I´ve seen an anime cup like that in the Art Room…” Sute noted.</p><p>“I suppose we should investigate the Art Rom, then.” Aaron said.</p><p>Once they started to look through the Art Room, Aaron quickly noticed something.</p><p>“Quite a lot of duct tape is missing…” He noted.</p><p>But then, another announcement played.</p><p>“Time is now over! It´s time for the long awaited Class Trial to discuss the murder of Neko Heni, the Ultimate Mutant! Please all gather in the Discussion Room!”</p><p>Aaron and Sute walked over to the Discussion Room in silence. Everyone else was already there, and when the two finally arrived, an elevator rose from below the floor.</p><p>
  <em>I know one of the other Students is the culprit. And as I enter the elevator, I realize that there is no hope in this situation.</em>
</p><p>A deadly Case…</p><p>Sute, Ruton, Aaron, Amy, Niwashi…</p><p>A deadly Past…</p><p>Besuto, Raibaru, Hope, Kasai, Delta…</p><p>A deadly Distrust…</p><p>Kanojo, Nuke, Emma, Shiro, Pan…</p><p>A deadly Class Trial.</p><p>15 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked Neko, I´m really sorry</p><p>But who do you think the culprit really is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Think Inside the Box: Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the Class Trial of Neko´s murder, the skeletons in the culprit´s closet are revealed by Aaron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Proceed with the Class Trial.” Monokoara commanded.</p><p>“How are we supposed to start with this?” Shiro brought his finger to his chin as he asked.</p><p>“We should collect bullets and shoot down people´s words!” Amy suggested.</p><p>“That´s impossible. How about we talk about one subject at a time?” Raibaru proposed.</p><p>“Yes. Jesus agrees with you. He suggests our first topic of interest should be the murder weapon.” Niwashi said, clasping his hands together once more.</p><p>“It´s fuckin´ obvious the twink was killed with a fuckin´ hammer!” Delta yelled, her hands on her waist.</p><p>“What leads you to believe that?” Ruton asked, actually not sleeping for once.</p><p>“Well, the football twink said the cause of death was bitch force trauma! So it´s fuckin´ obvious that something hard, lengthy and veiny has to be the murder weapon, right?! So it´s obviously a fuckin´ hammer!” Delta explained.</p><p>“There were hammers in the Art Room, but none of them were missing during the investigation…” Ruton argued.</p><p>“That is because the murder weapon is not a hammer.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Suck my metaphorical dick!” Delta yelled, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“Do you disagree?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Of course I fuckin´ disagree! You´ve gotta fuckin´ listen to me, dipshit!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“You yourself said it was bitch force trauma, fuckin´ twink! So the murder weapon has to be thick! Anyway, even if every goddamn hammer was there, the twink was murdered in the Swimmin´ Hall, so the killer could´ve just washed the blood of the fuckin´ hammer and put it back in the Art Room!” Delta argued.</p><p>“But if the culprit had done that, the hammer would have still been wet when Sute and I investigated the Art Room. To add to that, we have no evidence to support the theory that he was murdered in the Swimming Hall.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Are you fuckin´ blind?! Neko´s body was found in the Girls´ Locker Room, so of fuckin´ course he was killed in the Swimmin´ Hall! And even if he did die somewhere else, a hammer would be the only fuckin´ option for a fuckin´ weapon to cause bitch force trauma!” Delta argued.</p><p>“You are incorrect!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“We have reason to believe that a cup is the actual murder weapon.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“A fuckin´ cup?! Are ya high on some shit?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“No, I am not. But inside the trashcan in Neko´s room were bloody shards belonging to a broken anime cup from the Art Room. Sute can testify to that.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Yeah, they were there.” Sute nodded.</p><p>“So ya really think a cup´s the murder weapon?! Guess I ain´t smart noug for this Trial shit… Aight, I´mma just let ya talk.” Delta said.</p><p>“I have a question. If the cup really is the murder weapon, why was it in Neko´s room?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“The killer killed Neko in the Swimming Hall, and then, she put the shards in Neko´s room to try and distract us from the scene of the crime!” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“We do not know for certain that the crime was committed in the Swimming Hall.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Really? But didn´t you say that…?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“No, I did not.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Oh, then I must´ve remembered it wrong…” Kanojo chuckled awkwardly, putting her hand to the side of her head.</p><p>“But if he wasn´t killed in the Swimming Hall, where the heck was he killed?!” Kasai asked, crossing his arms. His smile was still on his face, though, sharp teeth showing.</p><p>“I suspect he was murdered in his very own room.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“But we don´t have any evidence to support your claim… Nor do we have any to deny it… So we can only consider it as a possibility. However, that still leaves the Swimming Hall as another possibility.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Of course.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Kanojo is the culprit!” Pan yelled.</p><p>“How?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“She murdered Neko with the cup in the Swimming Hall, put his corpse in the locker and then ran away with the shards! She then ran to Neko´s room and put the shards inside while she wasn´t with her group!” Pan explained.</p><p>“But I was following her. I would´ve noticed if she had gone there, but we went in the opposite direction of the Swimming Hall. There´s no way she could´ve gone there without me noticing.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“I agree, Raibaru. Suggesting that Kanojo is the culprit while considering the testimony you just gave us would be plainly idiotic.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“You have the brain capacity of bread!” Pan yelled, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“What is the issue, Pan?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Kanojo and Raibaru could be working together!” Pan said, pointing at the two girls.</p><p>“Why would they be?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I don´t know, but if they were working together, my theory is perfectly sound!” Pan yelled, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“Could you please repeat it?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“So… After Kanojo and Raibaru split from their group, they murdered Neko with the cup in the Swimming Hall… And then-” Pan began, but was quickly interrupted by Aaron.</p><p>“You are incorrect!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“I just realized that Neko could not have been murdered in the Swimming Hall. After all, if they had murdered Neko in the Swimming Hall, some shards would have still been there! However, when my group investigated, we discovered no shards!” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Well, then they hid Neko in the locker room and killed him in there after they split from their group!” Pan suggested.</p><p>“Then there would be some shards left in the locker room. Also, when exactly did the two other required innocent people see the corpse? If just one did, who, in your theory, would either be Raibaru or Kanojo, the Body Discovery Announcement would not have played!” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´m not sure how they got around that, but you can´t deny how suspicious it is that they left their group!” Pan argued.</p><p>“Yes, however, Neko may have been murdered before our search even began. If that was the case, your entire case falls apart!” Aaron said.</p><p>“We have no way of checking, though, right?” Pan put her hands together, holding her own hand in front of her stomach.</p><p>“We do. Raibaru, you investigated the time of death. When was he murdered?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Before breakfast. I don´t know if yesterday night or this morning, but I know he was dead before Pan went to look for him. The earliest possible time of death is somewhere around 11 pm yesterday.” Raibaru presented.</p><p>“But Neko could´ve still been killed in the Swimming Hall! The culprit just had to do it before breakfast!” Pan argued.</p><p>“No, that is impossible. Read Rule 8.” Aaron argued.</p><p>
  <em>Rule 8: Nighttime is from 10pm to 6 am. The Swimming Hall and Locker Rooms are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</em>
</p><p>“Considering the time frame Raibaru has presented to us, Neko could not have been murdered in the Swimming Hall, since no one was able to even enter the Swimming Hall. In reality, he was murdered in his own room!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“I guess that makes sense… Sorry to waste your time then…” Pan said, holding her elbows as she looked to the ground in shame.</p><p>“It´s fine, Pan! You were trying your best!” Sute encouraged.</p><p>“Thanks.” Pan said, her smile small, but genuine.</p><p>“We already know the murder weapon and the scene of the crime now… But who´s the culprit, and when, and more importantly how, did they put the corpse in the girl´s locker room?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“They shoved the lil twink up their fuckin´ ass!” Delta laughed aggressively.</p><p>“Stop it. You need serious help.” Ruton said.</p><p>“Sute, which locker room can you enter? Sorry if that´s an insensitive question, but we gotta know for the purposes of the Trial.” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“The boy´s locker room.” They answered.</p><p>“So our only possible suspects are Amy, Nuke, Besuto, Kanojo, Delta, Emma, Pan and I.” Raibaru listed off.</p><p>“But the culprit could also be a guy…” Emma argued sweetly.</p><p>“Jesus says no. The culprit is a girl.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“But maybe this is an open world game.” Amy suggested.</p><p>“That comment made no sense at all.” Nuke argued.</p><p>“It seems we are split right down the middle.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Did you say split? Well, guess it´s time for a Scrum Debate!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“A Scrum Debate?! Is that the thing where we go into the sky?! NO! I´M SCARED OF HEIGHTSSSSS!!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>And then, the podium Aaron was standing on began to hover as everyone´s podiums formed two rows of podiums, the rows facing each other. Sute, Amy, Hope, Delta, Shiro and Emma were on Aaron´s side while Niwashi, Nuke, Kasai, Besuto, Kanojo, Ruton, Pan and Raibaru were on the other.</p><p>“Only a girl can enter the girl´s locker room!” Kasai said.</p><p>“Boys can technically still enter the girl´s locker room!” Emma argued sweetly, holding her hand close to her chest.</p><p>“During the search for Neko, every boy, and Sute, has an alibi!” Nuke said.</p><p>“But every girl has one, too.” Shiro agreed.</p><p>“Jesus remembers that Raibaru and Kanojo don´t have real alibis.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“But why would one of them put the corpse in a place that would point to them being the culprit?” Amy asked.</p><p>“We can´t say for sure that one of the boys is the culprit!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“We also can´t fuckin´ say it´s one of the thots!” Delta exclaimed.</p><p>“A boy would need a girl´s Monopad to enter, and we still all have our Monopads, right?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“None of us ever checked if we still had our Monopads.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Why would one of the boys even hide the corpse in the girl´s locker room?” Pan asked.</p><p>“They´d hide it in there so we would all suspect the girls and suspicion would be cast on them, instead of on the real culprit.” Sute said.</p><p>“But until the Body Discovery Announcement, all of us were together in groups!” Ruton argued.</p><p>“What if the corpse was put inside the girl´s locker room after the Body Discovery Announcement?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“This is our Answer!”</p><p>And then, the podiums lowered themselves to their usual spots again.</p><p>“So you think the corpse was put in the locker after the Body Discovery Announcement?” Pan asked.</p><p>“That would create the possibility of a boy being the culprit.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“But then where was the body stored? And how was the Body Discovery Announcement triggered?” Pan asked, putting her fist close to her chin.</p><p>“Let´s go through the possible groups… Kanojo and I wouldn´t be enough innocent people to trigger the announcement, as would Besuto and Kasai…” Raibaru said.</p><p>“The corpse must´ve been put inside the locker room after the Body Discovery Announcement… Does that mean it was carried somehow?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“That´s the only possibility… There were no vents in the locker rooms, only in the Swimming Hall… Wait. What if the culprit went through the air vents, and after the Body Discovery Announcement played, they went into the girl´s locker room through the Swimming Hall, put the corpse inside, and then went through the boy´s locker room to meet up with the others!” Shiro guessed, speaking faster than everyone else.</p><p>“That´s impossible. Ruton, Aaron, Hope, you and I all went through the boy´s locker room into the Swimming Hall before Emma and Nuke opened the girl´s locker room door for us from inside, so we would´ve noticed the culprit escaping through there.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“I´ve got a question, too! How did the culprit stop Neko from leaving blood tracks?” Amy asked.</p><p>“When Aaron and I investigated the Art Room, we discovered some duct tape missing. The culprit could´ve sealed the wound with it! That would also explain the torn hair around the wound.” Sute guessed.</p><p>“But the biggest issue still is how they transported the body. It´s not like any of us have human-sized pockets, or giant backpacks.” Ruton said.</p><p>“Well… I think there is only really one way any of us could´ve transported the body. Beneath our clothes! Then, no one would´ve noticed the corpse, since the culprit looked the same as always! So… Can all of you please remove your shirts?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“W-why?! You pervert!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>“I have a guess. After all, the culprit didn´t have much time to put the body away… So they probably didn´t have time to fully clean the blood off of where they stored the corpse!” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“Ugh, fine. If it helps with the case.” Amy sighed before everyone, including Raibaru, reluctantly took their shirts off.</p><p>“I knew it.” Raibaru said, looking over at Ruton.</p><p>“What?” Ruton asked.</p><p>“There´s blood on your bones..” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Yeah, because he shook Neko´s corpse so violently.” Pan agreed.</p><p>“Not just that. No one else has any blood on them… So Ruton must´ve shaken the corpse so violently simply to make his blood get on him!” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Pan asked.</p><p>“To make the truly incriminating evidence less obvious… After all, the killer had no time to wash the blood off, or to dispose of all the evidence… And if you just looked at his rib cage normally, you wouldn´t even notice the bloodied transparent duct tape hanging off his bones!” Raibaru explained, pointing at the aforementioned duct tape.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, I see it, too… Wait, did you just make a pun?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Could that mean…?” Aaron began.</p><p>“So you figured it out as well. I expected as much.” Raibaru nodded her head in approval.</p><p>“Are you meaning to say that Ruton carried Neko´s corpse inside of his rib cage?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yes, I think that´s the truth of this case!” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“You still haven´t figured out why the Body Discovery Announcement played, though…” Ruton said, keeping his head low. His voice was quiet and shaky.</p><p>“He´s right, if Neko was inside his rib cage, how did three other people see him?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“What if the three saw the body, but just could not notice it?” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“Why…?” Ruton asked quietly.</p><p>“He could have let a small, almost unnoticeable part of Neko hang out of his shirt, thus triggering the Announcement without displaying the corpse.” Aaron guessed.</p><p>“Why?!” Ruton yelled.</p><p>“And since his scarf is brown, just like Neko´s hair… You let a bit of Neko´s tail show, so the corpse would be counted as seen, correct?!” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Why... You disgusting cockroach!” Ruton yelled, gripping his jacket tightly.</p><p>“It would be easy enough to let a small part of it hang out from under your scarf, making all of us believe it was just part of it!” Aaron continued.</p><p>“You should´ve been a fucking abortion! Go copulate with a cheap STD-infested whore!” Ruton yelled, his bones rattling loudly as he shook.</p><p>“That would also explain the timing of the Announcement! It only played once my group appeared, because you were only with two innocent people beforehand!” Aaron finished.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Ruton´s voice cracked as he used his podium to steady himself.</p><p>“Why are you this angered? Am I correct?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“No, of fucking course not! Go fucking die in a ditch, you filthy whore!” Ruton yelled, the small part of duct tape hanging off his bones swinging around as he moved.</p><p>“No! I will reveal the truth behind your lies! That will convince everyone!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“No one will believe you!” Ruton practically screamed, forcing his eye sockets shut.</p><p>“It all began during Nighttime, when the culprit collected an anime cup and a roll of duct tape from the Art Room. They then went over to Neko´s room, where they hit the cup against the back of his head with as much strength as they had, shattering the cup and ending Neko´s life. They then threw the bloodied shards in the trashcan and used the duct tape to seal Neko´s wounds to prevent any possible blood tracks.”</p><p>“The next morning, the culprit put Neko´s corpse in their rib cage. Then, during breakfast, Neko was discovered missing, and a search for him began. Everyone was put into groups, and the culprit was in a group with Emma and Nuke. During their search, the culprit arranged Neko´s corpse in a way that part of his tail would be visible. No one noticed because the culprit was wearing a scarf of the same color that they mostly hid the tail under.”</p><p>“However, after a while, my group asked the culprit´s group for help entering the girl´s locker room. That was part of the culprit´s plan. With now over three innocent Students having seen the corpse, the Body Discovery Announcement played, and the culprit rushed to the boy´s locker room as the others followed them. They then went through the Swimming Hall into the girl´s locker room, where they hid Neko´s corpse in one of the lockers.”</p><p>“Not having much time to rid themselves of evidence, they just quickly put the duct tape against his rib cage before going back into the Swimming Hall, where Niwashi, Hope, Shiro and I arrived shortly after. Then, with all of us, except the culprit, thinking that she had to let us in first, Emma let us into the girl´s locker room, where she opened a locker, causing Neko´s corpse to fall out. The culprit then shook Neko´s corpse so that blood would get on their shirt and bones to hide the bloody transparent duct tape better, and also to prevent us from noticing that blood was already on them.”</p><p>“Is that not correct, Ruton Suke, the Ultimate Skeleton?”</p><p>“I cannot believe you would take your false accusations this far. Why do you keep creating imaginary evidence?!” Ruton yelled.</p><p>“Does that mean you have an argument?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Shut up! Just shut up! I´m done listening to your bullshit!” Ruton yelled, grinding his teeth together.</p><p>“Monokoara, we may proceed with the vote.” Aaron said.</p><p>“No! I´m not the killer! Stop spewing bullshit!” Ruton yelled.</p><p>“Alright, please vote with your Monopads!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>Aaron pressed his finger on the field with Ruton´s name on it.</p><p>“Now, the results! Did you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” Monokoara asked.</p><p>“Aaron has received 1 vote! And Ruton has received 14 votes! And… You were correct! Ruton Suke is the culprit!” Monokoara cheerfully announced.</p><p>“Why did you kill him, Ruton…?” Shiro asked as tears slipped from his eyes.</p><p>“The motive… I just needed to know if Sentoki was alright… So I asked him…” Ruton explained.</p><p>“What did you ask him?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I asked if I could kill him… And he agreed… He just wanted one thing in return… He wanted me to try to save Ningyo, if he could still be saved… So I agreed… He gave me the cup as a present… Because he knew I loved manga… And I killed him with it…” Ruton said, his voice shaking.</p><p>“But before I die, I need to know if Sentoki´s alright! Because… Because I love her! A-and…” His own violent, loud sob interrupted him.</p><p>“But, Neko comes first, so, is Ningyo alright?” Ruton asked quietly, voice still shaking.</p><p>“He´s in a coma-like state.” Monokoara answered.</p><p>“And Sentoki? Is Sentoki okay?” Ruton asked.</p><p>“Oh no. I said you could ask about one person, not two.” Monokoara said.</p><p>“No…” Ruton whispered.</p><p>“<em>Geez, alright, you can kill me.” Neko said.</em></p><p>“<em>Are you sure?” Ruton asked.</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah… But can you please just make sure Ningyo´s alright…?” Neko requested.</em></p><p>“<em>But you´ll be dead. You won´t know if he´s alright.” Ruton stated.</em></p><p>“<em>Geez, does that matter? As long as I know Ningyo will be fine, I don´t care if I die!” Neko exclaimed.</em></p><p>“<em>But what if I lose the Class Trial?” Ruton asked.</em></p><p>“<em>Then… I guess this is stupid, but… I can never find out if Ningyo´s okay… So I want you to know it, at least…” Neko </em><em>chuckled sadly.</em></p><p>“<em>But why?” Ruton asked.</em></p><p>“<em>Geez, don´t you get it? You´re like my big brother! And I trust you! I trust that you´ll survive! I trust that you´ll save yourself, and Ningyo, and Sentoki!” Neko explained, smiling at him with a hopeful expression.</em></p><p>“<em>I… I promise.” Ruton said, closing his eyes. He couldn´t bear to look at Neko, knowing what he was about to do.</em></p><p>“<em>Good. Here, have this cup.” Neko said, handing him an anime cup.</em></p><p>“<em>Thank you… and goodbye… I´ll miss you, Neko…” Ruton said, managing to give Neko one last, shaky smile.</em></p><p>“<em>Goodbye, Big Bro…” Neko said </em><em>with a smile</em><em> before Ruton </em><em>slammed</em><em> the cup against the back of his head. </em></p><p>“No!” Ruton yelled before he started to run.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Monokoara asked.</p><p>“I need to survive! I need to make sure Sentoki´s alright! That Ningyo´s alright! For Neko!” He screamed as he almost tripped over his own feet with how frantically he was moving.</p><p>“Run, Ruton! You can do it!” Pan yelled after him.</p><p>“Go, Ruton! GOOOOOO!!” Sute cried out.</p><p>“I believe in you!” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“I´m not letting you leave!” Monokoara yelled after him.</p><p>“You need to hurry! Please hurryyyyyyy!!” Besuto cried out.</p><p>“You gotta go fast, Ruton!” Amy encouraged.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Anyways, I´ve prepared a very special Punishment for Ruton Suke, the Ultimate Skeleton!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“I must escape! For Neko! For Sentoki!” Ruton screeched.</p><p>“Fuckin´ run!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Let´s give it everything we´ve got!” Monokoara continued.</p><p>“I need to live! For them! For me!” Ruton yelled.</p><p>“It´s Punishment Time!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“I CANNOT DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”</p><p>When Ruton ran out of the Trial Room, he entered a long hallway. Even as knives shot out of the walls and almost stabbed him, he continued running, scarf slipping off his neck as he hurried along the hallway. However, it seemed to only get narrower as more and more knives shot out of the walls. Screens on the walls then suddenly lit up, showing pictures of Sentoki and Neko, which only motivated Ruton to keep going. And then, after just a few minutes more of running through the pain the knives gave to him, he reached the exit. When he had finally almost escaped, the screens changed the image they presented to him. They were now looped videos of Neko´s corpse being discovered and Sentoki being stabbed to death. As Ruton watched in horror, the walls continued to close in on him. But when he noticed, it was already too late. As one knife went through his spine and pinned him to the wall just a few steps away from escape, he stretched his hand out to the exit of the hallway… But the walls then pressed against each other way faster than before, crushing his body. The other fourteen Students watched in horror as his arm fell to the ground, limp, and his skull rolled over to them.</p><p>“Jesus fuck! Talk about fuckin´ overkill!” Delta screamed.</p><p>“R-Ruton…” Sute stammered.</p><p>“God fucking dammit!” Kanojo yelled, faling to her knees and hitting the ground with her fist.</p><p>“I… I feel sick…” Amy´s face turned green as she put her hands to her mouth.</p><p>“I cannot believe this… Why would you kill him like that?” Pan asked.</p><p>“R-R-RUTONNNNNN!!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>“The Class Trial is over! You should go and leave!” Monokoara cheerfully commanded, collecting Ruton´s leftover bones and putting them in a trashcan Monokoara was holding.</p><p>And as they left the Trial Room, there was a deafening silence.</p><p><em>Without Neko, it is highly likely the group will not continue to work together. As annoying and childish as he was, he was technically the one who held everyone together. Without him, I doubt we will remain a solid group. And now that someone has already committed a murder, the other Students will surely be less trusting. That could work in favor for my own murder plan. </em> <em>Or it might ruin my chances… I suppose I will just have to wait and see.</em></p><p>Day 5-END</p><p>14 Students left.</p><p>Chapter 1-END</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really liked ruton</p><p>What do you think of the first case of DGF2?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Class Trial, Aaron, Pan, Amy and Sute go and investigate the secret room inside of the locker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he quickly got out of bed to put Neko´s and Ruton´s pictures to the <em>Impossible</em> side of his wall.</p><p>Ruton really was desperate to survive. How pathetic. If he had thought more about his murder plot, and if he had just kept his composure, I am sure he would have gotten away with his crime. But in the end, he failed, and Neko died for nothing.</p><p>Like every morning, there was a knock on his door, disrupting his thoughts.</p><p>“Pan, you can come in.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Geez, I´m not Pan!” A familiar voice yelled from the door.</p><p>“Neko…?” Aaron whispered, turning around.</p><p>“No, it´s Nuke! I´m just here cause Monokoara wants to announce the new motive.” Nuke opened the door and entered his room, grinning.</p><p>“I would request you leave my room immediately.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“But why?” Nuke asked, exaggerating an expression of surprise.</p><p>As a response, Aaron picked up the baseball bat and pointed the top of it at Nuke.</p><p>“I will not hesitate to defend myself if needed.” Aaron stated.</p><p>Nuke then pulled out her gun from the back of her dress and pointed it at Aaron.</p><p>“Same. So how about we don´t fight and you just go to the Dining Hall so Monokoara can announce the new motive?” Nuke asked, putting her finger on the trigger.</p><p>“You would not shoot me. You know the case would be solved too easily.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Yeah, but even if I died, the Killing Game would continue. And getting rid of you could be very beneficial for us.” Nuke shook her head and scoffed with a smile.</p><p>“Why do you believe that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´m not blind. I can see that wall behind you. Suspecting and distrusting everyone will get you closer to the truth. But you know that already, right?” Nuke explained.</p><p>“Of course I do. I also intend to discover who is working with you that way.” Aaron said.</p><p>“But that´s also a surefire way to get yourself killed. By being distrusting, others may distrust you. And that same distrust could easily to you becoming a killer yourself.” Nuke´s playful grinned turned serious in an instant as her eyes dug into Aaron.</p><p>“If I really did commit murder, I am sure the other Students would not suspect me first.” It was now Aaron´s turn to grin.</p><p>“Why do you think that?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“I was quite useful in the last Class Trial, correct? So, if I would commit murder and frame you for it, I am quite sure they would believe me. After all, you are a lot more suspicious than I am.” Aaron explained, taking a swing with the baseball bat and hitting it against Nuke´s hand, which made the gun fall from her, but only after the gun fired and the bullet created a small cut on his cheek.</p><p>“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Nuke yelled, smiling at him as she began to sweat and shake with anger.</p><p>“Of course not. I will survive, by whatever means necessary. Even if I need to commit murder.” Aaron let his baseball bat go.</p><p>“Hehehehe… I like that… Please, show me what you´re capable of.” Nuke said.</p><p>“Get out of my way.” Aaron commanded before pushing her out of his door onto the ground of the hallway.</p><p>“Why are you being so rough?” Nuke made an innocent face while her voice almost seemed seductive.</p><p>“Shut your mouth and leave.” Aaron responded before closing his door and going to the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Yep, you´ll be fun to break.” Nuke said to herself.</p><p>When Aaron arrived in the Dining Hall shortly after, he noticed that everyone but Nuke was already there.</p><p>“Aaron! You´re bleeding!” Raibaru yelled after he had entered the room.</p><p>“What happened? Did the government try to kill you with a drone?! I knew I shouldn´t have told you about the lizards!” Sute yelled.</p><p>“No, I was simply shot at by Nuke.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“You were shot at…? Oh no! Raibaru, you need to help him!” Emma cried.</p><p>“I´ll see what I can do…” Raibaru responded before walking up to Aaron and inspecting his wound.</p><p>“RAIIII!! Don´t go so close to him! He could try to steal you, babe!” Besuto screeched, shaking Raibaru´s arm roughly.</p><p>“Besuto, do you really think I´d cheat on you?” Raibaru glared at her loud girlfriend.</p><p>“No…” Besuto whined, sounding like a small child that was being scolded.</p><p>“Good. Alright, Aaron, the wound doesn´t look too dangerous. But if you want to, we could put a band-aid on it.” Raibaru diagnosed.</p><p>“I would prefer a band-aid, thank you.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“No problem.” Raibaru said before putting her fingers in her tie and pulling out a red band-aid.</p><p>“Do you always carry that around?” Aaron asked as Raibaru put the band-aid on his cheek.</p><p>“Yes.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Why?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“In case I need it.” Raibaru answered.</p><p>“Why would you need a band-aid?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“You ask while I´m putting a band-aid on your wound.” Raibaru chuckled.</p><p>“Touché.” Aaron responded.</p><p>Shortly after, Nuke and Monokoara finally entered the room.</p><p>“So, the fuck ya wanted to talk about, ya cumsock?!” Delta asked.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you all what the new motive is!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“So, the fuck is it?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Every single one of you has gotten a new message on their Monopad!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>
  <em>He is correct. I do wonder what it is.</em>
</p><p>But when Aaron turned on his Monopad, he was greeted with a message.</p><p>
  <em>Someone is the parent of their brother.</em>
</p><p>“What is this?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Someone tried to stab their girlfriend?! What does that even mean?!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“S-SOMEONE KILLED THEIR OWN PARENTSSSSSSSSSS?!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>“Someone stole an organ? Who did that?!” Amy asked.</p><p>“Someone let their sister die…? That´s horrible! It probably was one of the other slutty bitches!” Kanojo exclaimed.</p><p>“That´s exactly what I want to hear!” Monokoara exclaimed.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this motive, Monokoara?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Well, I will announce two names during every day until there´s a murder! Once I´ve announced a name over the cameras, that someone will have their secret w revealed! For example, if Emma had Nuke´s secret, and I announced Nuke´s name, Emma could see the name in her Monopad´s message, you know?” Monokoara explained.</p><p>“When will the names be announced?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“One will be announced during the day, and the other during the Nighttime Announcement!” Monokoara.</p><p>“Why don´t I just say one name now? Since you´ve asked so much, it´s time to answer, Aaron!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“So my secret will be revealed?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Monokoara agreed.</p><p>“Who has my secret?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Me.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“What is it?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Aaron has disabled one of his classmates.” Hope´s laptop responded.</p><p>“So Monokoara used that as my secret.” Aaron nodded.</p><p>“What the hell, Aaron?! What were you thinking? Why did you do that?!” Raibaru asked, her face red.</p><p>“Would you really like to know the truth?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Raibaru threw her hands up in exasperation.</p><p>“I needed to break his legs.” Aaron simply responded.</p><p>“Why?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“He was competition. I needed him to lose in order to get a scholarship.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“You disabled him for a fucking scholarship?!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“Yes, I did. What is so wrong with that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“You disabled him! That´s awful!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“You seem to not understand. I have been working my whole life just to get a solid education.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“And you ruined his life!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Not disable him, for fuck´s sake!” Raibaru pinched the brim of her nose, pressing her eyes shut.</p><p>“But if I had not, I would not have been good enough. I had to get that scholarship, or else father would have hit me again! So what else was I supposed to do, Raibaru?! Continue my life filled that alcohol stench and the cries of my mother?! I had to get the scholarship to get a good job in order to save her from that situation!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“If I had not disabled him, my mother would have died by now!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“Oh god… This whole thing is horrible…” Raibaru´s pupils shrunk.</p><p>
  <em>It seems she believed the lie. In truth, I my father was an upstanding office worker, and my mother was a loving housewife. I only broke </em>
  <em>that idiot´s</em>
  <em> legs to get into Hope High as the Ultimate Football Star. If I </em>
  <em>had</em>
  <em> not do</em>
  <em>ne</em>
  <em> that, he would have gotten into Hope High. It was always a dream of mine to be a Student of Hope High, so of course I would not let him ruin that for me.</em>
</p><p>“Anyway, here´s some other announcements! I´ve finally made room keys for you guys! And also, you can now enter the Killer Cruiser´s deck, and the Nurse´s Office!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“Nurse´s Office?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and the deck! That´s all, so goodbye!” Monokoara announced before leaving.</p><p>“Now, whoever wants to can come outside to my religious meeting… Do not fret, Jesus will judge none…” Niwashi said before leaving.</p><p>“I would like to check that out.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Then let´s go together!” Shiro agreed.</p><p>“Can I come too? It sounds fun!” Emma asked.</p><p>“Sign me the fuck up!” Delta yelled before leaving with the others.</p><p>“Well, I´ll go work out a bit! Anyone wanna come?” Kasai asked, smiling.</p><p>“I´d like to.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“Me too.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“I´d follow Rai´s ass to the end of the world. You know that, right, honey?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“O-okay…” Kasai said, looking to the ground, before jogging away with the others.</p><p>“I would like to investigate the secret room connected to the girls´ locker room. Would a girl accompany me?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Sure. But only after you´ve eaten some bread. You´re the only one who hasn´t eaten anything yet.” Pan noted.</p><p>“I am not hungry.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Bull crap! This is, like, what? The sixth day here? And you haven´t eaten anything!” Pan shook her finger at him.</p><p>“Fine, I will consume a bit of food.” Aaron consented before Pan put a plate with a tower of bread before him.</p><p>“Eat up, you need to grow!” Pan lightly pumped her fists into the air.</p><p>“Pan, you´re like a mother!” Sute dug into their food immediately.</p><p>“Do I really look that old? Anyway, Sute, have you made any friends yet? I didn´t talk to you that much in the last few days so you could make some new friends.” Pan asked.</p><p>“I thought you were just annoyed with me… Anyway, Aaron and I are friends! And he also already knows about the government conspiracy against beavers!” Sute´s smile was large and contageous.</p><p>“I have no memory of that.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Aaron, you should-” Pan began, but stopped once she noticed that he had already eaten the whole plate empty.</p><p>“You´re really fast, like a certain black hedgehog!” Amy noted.</p><p>“Now that I have finished, could we investigate the secret room?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“S-sure…” Pan agreed before going after Aaron with Amy and Sute, the three jogging to the room.</p><p>Once they were inside the secret room, Aaron noticed there was only one screen left, so he turned the computer connected to it on.</p><p>“Wow, Aaron, you´re doing that really well. But these machines are not the only things you could turn on.” Amy , pressed her breasts against his back.</p><p>“Be quiet.” Aaron responded.</p><p>
  <em>She is quite annoying.</em>
</p><p>And when the screen turned on, it displayed a message.</p><p>
  <em>ENTER PASSWORD</em>
</p><p>“Crap. Aaron, do you have an idea for what the password might be?” Pan bent forward to get a better look at the screen.</p><p>“It could be one of our names.” Aaron stated.</p><p>But even after they had typed in every name and last name, the screen still didn´t display another message.</p><p>“I give up. This is harder than that medieval exploration game I can´t say the name of because of copyright issues.” Amy groaned.</p><p>“Amy, no one will sue you for saying Light Souls.” Pan said.</p><p>“Pan! The government is always listening!” Sute screamed.</p><p>“You two have said Light Souls so many times in my household and we were never sued for that. We were only sued for when you assaulted a furry because you thought they were Bigfoot.” Pan argued.</p><p>“Anyway, Aaron, let me try it!” Sute exclaimed before typing something in.</p><p>
  <em>PASSWORD ACCEPTED</em>
</p><p>“Woah, what was the password?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Password.” Sute responded.</p><p>“What a cheap password. But not as cheap as this sun lotion made of my tears. Buy it now for only $69.69 at your local pharmacy!” Amy stared right at you as she advertised her merch.</p><p>“So, what´s on this computer?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Just a document and a video.” Aaron noted.</p><p>“Let´s look at the document first.” Amy commanded.</p><p>
  <em>Fanfiction</em>
</p><p>And after reading the first page, which contained incredibly graphic descriptions of sex between Neko and Niwashi, they closed the document.</p><p>“I liked that.” Amy noted.</p><p>“Let´s… let´s look at the video now…” Pan said quietly, her face green.</p><p>It was black, with no footage, just some sounds.</p><p>“<em>Are you really prepared for this?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes, of course. You said we could end it with this, after all.”</em></p><p>“Is that Neko´s voice?” Sute asked.</p><p>“<em>It was Lily´s plan, after all. This is the only way we can fulfill her wish.”</em></p><p>“<em>Geez, I don´t care about Lily. I care about Jaaku and her wish. And I care about my revenge on Kiiroi Kaisha.”</em></p><p>“<em>Don´t be such an idiot. Of course this will work. Now, how´s it going with Ruton?”</em></p><p>“<em>She´ll be done with him soon. Are you really sure we´re gonna die first? If we don´t, this video could cause problems.”</em></p><p>“<em>I´m sure. There´s no way our plan could fail. After all, Department 02 of DanGanFan is much more competent than Department 01.”</em></p><p>“<em>Geez, they only have three members and three AIs. Of course they´d fail.”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes, but that only means we really have to succeed. And I´m sure we will. After all, after only a month of enacting our plan, almost all of humanity has been wiped out.”</em></p><p>“<em>Why are you even filming this conversation?”</em></p><p>“<em>I wanna make the Killing Game more interesting.”</em></p><p>“<em>Geez, she´s finished with Ruton. Now stop the recording.”</em></p><p>And then, the video ended.</p><p>“Were Neko and Ruton working with Nuke? And who was that other girl?” Sute asked.</p><p>But then, an announcement played.</p><p>“It is now Nighttime! And as promised, I will reveal a name! And the name is... Kasai!” And then the announcement stopped.</p><p>When Aaron checked his Monopad, he noticed a difference in the sentence.</p><p>
  <em>Kasai is the father of his brother.</em>
</p><p>Day 6-END</p><p>14 Students left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Kasai´s secret is revealed to the cast, drama starts to rise up between two Students, and five friends jog on the dock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he immediately went to the Dining Hall, where everyone was already waiting.</p><p>“You have Kasai´s secret, right?” Raibaru asked, walking over to him.</p><p>“How did you know?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Everyone else said they don´t have it. So, if none of them were lying, you´re the only one who could have it.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“Weeeell, what´s his secret? Does he secretly have humongous tits?” Besuto asked, wriggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“Why? Why did you think it was appropriate to ask that?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Do you really want to know what it is?” Aaron asked, already pulling out his Monopad.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe it´s something from those two years I forgot! Cause outside of´em, I only faked my degree to become a firefighter! That´s the only bad thing I´ve done that I´m aware of!” Kasai agreed, a cold sweat rolling down his cheek.</p><p>“You seem nervous.” Kanojo said quietly before putting her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It´s nothing.” Kasai gave her a smaller smile than usual.</p><p>“Kasai is the father of his brother.” Aaron read aloud.</p><p>“W-W-WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKK?!” Besuto screeched, her forehead blue from shock.</p><p>“Did you fuck your mother?! Ew! That´s only supposed to happen in porn, not in real life!” Amy yelled.</p><p>“I´m sorry, b-but… That was taken out of context!” Kasai began to yell, pointing at Aaron´s Monopad as though he wanted to accuse it of lying.</p><p>“Then what is the context?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“It´s…” But Kasai couldn´t let out another word as he stumbled back onto his chair.</p><p>Kasai didn´t say anything after that. He just stared at the ground as others took food and left the Dining Hall. His eyes almost seemed lifeless as he sat in the chair, not moving at all.</p><p>“Hey, Kasai… Do you wanna work out again…?” Raibaru asked, her voice gentle.</p><p>“Raibaru, don´t talk to him so casually! He´s an incest loving motherfucker! Literally!” Besuto whined, pulling Raibaru away from him.</p><p>“Come on, lay off him. He already said we don´t have the full context!” Kanojo walked closer to Besuto, her brows furrowed.</p><p>“What other context is there? He fucked his mother like a motherfucker and she gave birth to a child! Aren´t you disgusted by him?!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“You don´t have the full context!” Kanojo yelled back.</p><p>“Then he should give it to us like he gave it to his mom!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“Just shut up!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Calm down.” Raibaru tried to resolve the conflict, but before anything else could be said, Besuto began to yell again.</p><p>“No! Why is she fine with being around this literal motherfucker?!” Besuto took a step closer to Kanojo.</p><p>“I didn´t have a choice!” Kasai suddenly yelled.</p><p>And then, the room went silent.</p><p>“What…? You could´ve just not put your dick i-” But then, Besuto was interrupted by Kanojo slapping her hand across her cheek. Besuto´s head tilted to the right due to the force of Kanojo´s slap, leaving the room silent for a few moment once more.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?! This is why I hate you other girls! I have no idea how someone like Raibaru can spend any amount of time interacting with you!” Kanojo yelled, clenching her fists out of anger.</p><p>“What is wrong with me?! Me?! You´re defending a guy who fucked his own mother!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“Besuto, stop.” Raibaru shook her head as she put a hand on Besuto´s shoulder.</p><p>“But he-” Besuto began before being interrupted by Raibaru.</p><p>“He didn´t want to.”</p><p>“What do you… <em>Oh.</em> Oh gosh, Kasai, I´m so sorry.” Besuto whispered, looking at the ground out of shame.</p><p>“I-it´s fine… Well, do you guys wanna work out again?” Kasai asked, replacing his small frown with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I´d like that.” Raibaru responded with a soft voice.</p><p>Before the four could leave, though, Sute entered the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Hey guys, you want some more bread, too?” Sute asked as they walked over to take some more bread.</p><p>“Not really, but do you wanna work out with us?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Why not?” Sute asked before taking a loaf of bread.</p><p>“Let´s go to the deck then!” Kasai yelled before jogging out of the door.</p><p>And when they left the inside of the Killer Cruiser through the door parallel to the Nurse´s Office´s door, they all felt the warm sun shine down on them.</p><p>“It´s really sunny.” Kanojo noted.</p><p>“Are we in Philadelphia? Oh god, Raibaru, protect meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Besuto screeched, jumping into Raibaru´s arms, grabbing her breasts.</p><p>“Pervert.” Raibaru responded before pushing Besuto off.</p><p>“So, what are we gonna do?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Well, jogging, of course!” Kasai yelled, his spiky red hair looking sharper than before.</p><p>“Oh no, not again…” Besuto whined.</p><p>“Can we also play some games later?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Sure!” Kasai agreed.</p><p>And then, they began their jog.</p><p>“So, the moon is fake. We all know that. But did you know that the flu was actually created by the government to minimize the amount of protesters?” Sute explained.</p><p>“Are you really stupid enough to believe that?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“I have evidence! If you look at the dates of important historical events, you can see they were all made after the Earth was created by Jesus! And the flu was also discovered after the Earth was created, which means it was an important historical event!” Sute explained, tapping their finger against the side of their head.</p><p>“Are you being serious?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Of course! I mean, it makes so much sense!” Sute said.</p><p>“I thought you were joking…” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Why would I be?” Sute asked.</p><p>“I mean, I totally get Rai. I also thought she was joking when I saw her humongous soccer balls for the first time.” Besuto said, grabbing her girlfriend´s breasts from behind.</p><p>“Anyway, can we check out the Nurse´s Office? I need to know what I can work with in case of an emergency.” Raibaru asked, ceasing her jog.</p><p>“An emergency?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“In case someone else tries to commit a murder.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>After Kanojo had said that, the group went silent.</p><p>“What´s wrong? Did I say something bad?” Kanojo asked, looking at the other three.</p><p>“Kanojo, I think it´s just too early to talk about it so casually.” Kasai explained.</p><p>“You know, if we´re just gonna ignore it, it´s more likely it´ll be easier for the next killer to kill someone else!” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Sute asked, their head perking up.</p><p>“We all pretended nothing was wrong! Don´t you think that was what gave Ruton the chance to kill Neko? If we had been more aware, and more alert, maybe we could´ve prevented it!” Kanojo yelled, closing her eyes.</p><p>“W-what?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Don´t you get it?! We´re all at fault for their deaths!” Kanojo was just barely able to hold back tears as the loud words escaped her throat.</p><p>“Kanojo, stop!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“If you really think that way, I don´t think I can change your mind, but thinking that way is dangerous! It´s not your fault! They both chose to take that path! If you really wanna blame anyone, blame them! But don´t blame yourself!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“You know, I was wondering… Why are we even trying?” Kanojo asked, falling to the ground.</p><p>“Almost everyone died! Why should I even survive?! My family´s probably fucking dead! I don´t wanna go back to her either, so why should I try? Why do any of us try?!” Kanojo let the tears spill, her cries loud and ugly.</p><p>“So you want to give up?! I won´t allow that! There must be something worth living for in your life! Even if it is as minuscule as eating your favorite food one more time! No matter what it is, you need a reason to keep living! And if you can´t find one, then I´ll just be that reason! Because I want you to survive! So you have to do it! For me, alright…?” Kasai´s voice became pleading at the end of his speech.</p><p>“Alright…” Kanojo responded, wiping tears off her cheeks.</p><p>But then, an announcement played.</p><p>“This is an announcement! Delta´s secret has now been revealed!” And then, the announcement ended.</p><p>“I wonder what it is…” Sute noted.</p><p>“I don´t think we should find out.” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“Yeah, they´re secrets for a reason, ya know?! It is valuation of privacy!” Kasai agreed.</p><p>“Do you mean violation?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“That´s what I said, wasn´t it?” Kasai asked.</p><p>“No.” Raibaru answered.</p><p>“Don´t be such a goddamn know-it-all, you goddamn know-it-all.” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“I am not a know-it-all.” Raibaru shook her head.</p><p>“So you know that better than me, too?” Kanojo teased.</p><p>“I suppose it does make some sort of sense…” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“YOU´RE G-G-GIVING UPPPPPP?!!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose Kanojo outsmarted the know-it-all. That means she is the new know-it-all.” Raibaru nodded along to what she was saying.</p><p>“Raibaru, you need to work on your sense of humor.” Sute stated.</p><p>“I thought it was kinda funny though…” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“That´s why you need to work on your sense of humor.” Sute explained.</p><p>“Stop bullying my hoe!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“I´m not your hoe.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Anyway, you guys wanna check out the Nurse´s Office?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna see what´s inside.” Raibaru agreed before they all went to the Nurse´s Office.</p><p>Inside were big white shelves full of medical supplies and seven beds with light blue sheets.</p><p>“And, what´s in here, babe?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“There´s a lot of shit here. Yeah, I actually think I could prevent any more deaths with all this!” Raibaru exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“Of course you could, you´re the Ultimate Doctor!” Besuto agreed.</p><p>“That doesn´t mean anything.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Why doesn´t it mean anything?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Anyone could become the Ultimate Doctor if they tried hard enough. But this isn´t a competition. This job is supposed to help people. It isn´t supposed to be a fight to win. I´m not really the Ultimate Doctor. I´m just a teenage doctor who is well-liked by others.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“Well, I personally have worked my ass off to achieve my Talent, so I think they do matter!” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“And that´s fine. You can have your opinion.” Raibaru stated.</p><p>“See? That´s why I like you! You´re not like the other sluts!” Kanojo cheerfully stated.</p><p>“Don´t´cha steal mah girl ya lil cum dump!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“Did you know that Africa doesn´t exist? Africa is just a projection coming from the moon, which is a projection from America, which has an underground passageway in which lizards are being sold!” Sute stated.</p><p>“Do you actually expect anyone to believe that?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course! I mean, have you ever been to Africa?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Well, you were actually in Asia! It´s the same place, after all!” Sute explained.</p><p>“Do you know anything about geography?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“No!” Sute responded.</p><p>“Expected as much.” Kanojo chuckled.</p><p>“But I never expected you to be so cute!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“I-I hate you, idiot!” Kanojo yelled, blushing furiously.</p><p>“Awe, you´re blushing!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“N-no, I´m not!” Kanojo yelled, blushing even harder.</p><p>“But you´re even more cute when you blush!” Sute teased.</p><p>“I-idiot…” Kanojo whined</p><p>“Can you stop flirting? That´s me and Rai´s thing, you copycat!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“C-copycat…?” Kanojo asked meekly.</p><p>“Yeah, uncomfortably much flirting and physical touch is our thing, not the thing of you two horny lovebirds!” Besuto explained.</p><p>“We´re not lovebirds! I hate them!” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“Well, I like you quite a lot.” Sute flirted.</p><p>“S-shut up! Let´s talk about something else!” Kanojo yelled, turning her head away from the others.</p><p>“Yeah, let´s talk about this.” Raibaru said, picking up a gun.</p><p>“Why do you have a gun?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“I just found this in one of the shelves.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“What are we gonna do with it?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“We should throw it off the ship!” Kasai suggested.</p><p>“I don´t think we´re allowed to. Look at Rule 12.” Sute argued.</p><p>
  <em>Rule 12: Throwing anything into the water is prohibited.</em>
</p><p>“So we can´t get rid of it… We should tell the others about it, then.” Raibaru suggested.</p><p>“No, that´s too D-D-DANGEROUSSSSSSSSS!!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>“But if the others were to discover that we kept this a secret, they would probably distrust us. And the stronger the distrust among us is, the more likely it is that another murder is gonna happen.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Alright, let´s tell them tomorrow morning.” Kanojo agreed.</p><p>“Guys, sorry to interrupt you, but it´s getting late! Let´s get a good amount of sleep in so we can stay healthy!” Kasai announced.</p><p>But then, another announcement played.</p><p>“It is now Nighttime! And as promised, I will reveal a name! And the name is Raibaru!” And then the announcement stopped.</p><p>“What´s your secret, Raibaru?” Sute asked.</p><p>“I´d rather tell you tomorrow morning if that´s fine with you.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“That´s fine! Well, good night, guys!” Sute said before leaving.</p><p>And shortly after, Raibaru and Besuto left as well.</p><p>“Kanojo, is something wrong?” Kasai said, looking over at Kanojo, who was still standing inside the Nurse´s Office.</p><p>“I was wondering… Who am I really? Is this really who I am? A girl who has something against most other girls? Will I always be her? Can´t I ever just be me?” Kanojo whispered while looking at the shelves filled with medical supplies.</p><p>“Listen to me. Even if you´ll change in the future, you´re still Kanojo Mamoru. You´ll still be yourself, no matter what you do. And I believe that the Kanojo I´ve gotten to know this past week will become a great person. So don´t worry too much about it.” Kasai encouraged, a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Thanks, Kasai. And good night.” She said with a small smile on her face as she left to her room as well.</p><p>“Good night.” Kasai responded.</p><p>Day 7-END</p><p>14 Students left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Raibaru´s secret is revealed, Niwashi and his newly formed cult decide to pray together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he went to look at his wall of pictures.</p><p>
  <em>Niwashi is quite small, so I might be able to put him inside the air ventilation system. And if he does not die, he might become a problem for everyone, since he seems to be recruiting members for a cult.</em>
</p><p>But after a while, there was a knock on his door., like always</p><p>“Aaron, I don´t want you skipping breakfast again today! If you don´t show up on your own tomorrow, I´ll burn all your clothes and you´ll have to wear this bread suit I made for you!” Pan waltzed into his room before throwing a loaf of bread in form of a suit onto his bed.</p><p>“Do not worry, I was just thinking about how we could escape.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“And? You got a plan?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I might have one. I will try to execute it tomorrow.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“What is your plan though?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I cannot tell you yet. The more people know, the less likely it is my plan will succeed.” Aaron shook his head.</p><p>“Alright, but tell me if you need anything.” Pan responded with a smile.</p><p>“Why are you being kind to me?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Well, you´re kinda friends with Sute and Amy, right? That means you´re trustworthy!” Pan explained with a motherly smile.</p><p>
  <em>She is such an idiot.</em>
</p><p>“I feel honored, and I shall do everything in my power to remain trustworthy.” Aaron lied.</p><p>“As long as you don´t do anything stupid, it´ll be fine! So don´t do anything stupid, okay?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I do not do idiotic things.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“I really hope you don´t.” Pan agreed, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking in his eyes.</p><p>And then, they went to the Dining Hall.</p><p>“Amy, Jesus wants you to tell us!” Niwashi said with a smile, putting his finger on her chest.</p><p>“No! I´m only gonna tell you once everyone´s arrived!” Amy yelled.</p><p>“Pan and Aaron are here. You can tell them now.” Raibaru announced.</p><p>“Alright, so… Raibaru stole an organ.” Amy read aloud.</p><p>“I knew it! You doctors and your vaccines! You just wanna sell our organs on the black market!” Sute yelled, the pitch of their voice rising.</p><p>“The black market? Do you mean the place where carnivores buy herbivore meat?” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“No, they mean the place where slaves are being sold! You vile, vile being! How could you donate to that, Raibaru?” Shiro cried, violently shaking his head.</p><p>“I didn´t do that. And I didn´t really steal an organ.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Yeah! She just saved my mumma!” Besuto agreed.</p><p>“The fuck ya talkin´ bout, cum dump virgin?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Besuto´s mother needed a new heart, so I worsened her condition so she could get it faster.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“What the fuck?! How can ya talk bout that shit so casually?! Aren´t y´ashamed of yerself?!” Delta yelled, slamming her fist down on the table.</p><p>“I am, but I don´t regret it. I would probably do the same again. I had to choose between two lives, and I chose to save her life. If I hadn´t done that, she would´ve died.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“The other person fuckin´ died?! Don´t´cha feel any fuckin´ guilt?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“I do, but I became a doctor to save people, and most importantly, the people important to me. So of course I would sacrifice one person to save her life. If I had done nothing, wouldn´t I have sacrificed Besuto´s mother´s life?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“It wasn´t your fuckin´ choice! It shouldn´t´ve been, ya fuckin´ self-centered foot licker!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Now, Delta, you need to calm yourself. Or do you want to be the embarrassment of the human race Jesus will remember forever?” Niwashi asked with a smile.</p><p>“Why´re ya treating it like I´m in the fuckin´ wrong?!” Delta yelled, swinging her fist in the air.</p><p>“People have different beliefs and mindsets than you, and you need to learn to accept that. At least, that´s what Jesus thinks, and as his prophet, it is my duty to tell you what he thinks.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Y´aren´t even Jesus´ fuckin´ prophet!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Would you like to repeat that as I tear every fingernail off your hands and shove them down your throat until they cut you open from the inside?” Niwashi asked, tugging at one of her fingers.</p><p>“W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCCCCK?!” Besuto screeched, jumping into Raibaru´s arms.</p><p>“I was just kidding, of course. I would never do something like that as long as Jesus doesn´t tell me to.” Niwashi responded with the same smile on his face.</p><p>“We should all calm down!” Kasai yelled, crossing his arms with a large grin.</p><p>“Then how bout you calm down first?!” Besuto yelled back.</p><p>“I´m s-sorry!” Kasai yelled, all his displayed confidence just disappearing.</p><p>“Fucking bottom.” Besuto chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, now that the fight has settled down, we can eat the bread I made!” Pan announced, putting a few trays on the table.</p><p>“You know, your bread is so good, I can´t believe you made it.” Sute grinned at her.</p><p>“I know. We´ve been living together for years. You´ve told me that a bunch of times.” Pan responded, still smiling.</p><p>“I know, but I just wanted to tell you again!” Sute exclaimed.</p><p>“Thank you.” Pan responded.</p><p>“Also, guys, we found a gun yesterday.” Kanojo revealed.</p><p>“A gun? So Monokoara really did put it somewhere here…” Nuke noted.</p><p>“One of us should keep it.” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“Let Hope keep it! He´s super-duper reliable!” Shiro announced cutely.</p><p>“Is Hope fine with that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Alright.” Hope´s laptop responded.</p><p>“Now, let´s finally eat!” Pan said before Amy stuffed her face full with bread.</p><p>After they had finished breakfast, they split into the usual groups again.</p><p>“Hey, Niwashi can I join you guys today?” Sute asked, trailing behind his group.</p><p>“Of course. Jesus shall remember your loyalty to him.” Niwashi responded with a smile.</p><p>And then, Niwashi, Sute, Hope, Shiro, Delta and Emma went outside to pray to Jesus.</p><p>“So, what do we do now? Are we gonna resurrect Jesus?” Sute asked, looking around for any resurrection materials.</p><p>“No, but with our prayers, we will have the powers of god and anime on our side.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Please stop. Your pop culture reference will already be outdated in a year or so. Do you really want this to age horribly?” Sute whined.</p><p>“I´m sorry like a kitten that´s been dropped.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“I have a feeling that´s also an outdated pop culture reference, but I´m not gonna comment on that.” Sute stated, pointedly turning away from Hope, thus facing no one.</p><p>“But Sute, you just did comment on that.” Emma argued sweetly.</p><p>“Why you gotta snitch on me like that?” Sute asked, turning to her.</p><p>“Shut up, ya two cockfuckers! We´re here to fuckin´ pray, not here to witness you two pullin´ on each others fuckin´ dicks!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Delta, you need to calm down. Remind yourself of what you love dearly and let that be your strength to become a calmer person.” Shiro motivated, his hair shaking in the wind very dramatically as an encouraging anime theme song began to play in the distance.</p><p>“Very well said, Shiro.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Thanks, Hope! I mean, after all, I am a magical boy!” Shiro responded happily.</p><p>But then, an announcement played.</p><p>“This is an announcement! Nuke´s secret has now been revealed!” And then, the announcement ended.</p><p>“Nuke is such a fuckin´ bitch!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Well, of course. She is the Mastermind of this Killing Game, after all.” Sute responded.</p><p>“Yeah, she must´ve done somethin´ really fuckin´ horrible, cause she´s totally fuckin´ horrible!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“That´s so horrible!” Emma cried sweetly.</p><p>“But we can stop this horribleness together! I just know we can do it with the Power of Love!” Shiro exclaimed, pointing his finger at the sky epically.</p><p>“And with the power of Jesus! So, let´s pray!” Niwashi ordered.</p><p>“Do we need a human sacrifice or something?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“No, Jesus doesn´t want you to murder and destroy someone´s life.” Niwashi responded, shaking his head with a smile.</p><p>“How about we fish a fish and sacrifice that?” Emma suggested sweetly.</p><p>“We don´t murder. But you can cut off your finger for Jesus!” Niwashi explained happily.</p><p>“With a knife?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“We are not barbarian. No, you need to use scissors.” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“Scissors? I´m supposed to cut through one of my bones with a pair of scissors?” Emma asked sweetly, furrowing her brows in confusion.</p><p>“Yes!” Niwashi answered excitedly.</p><p>“Alright, then let´s go to the Art Room!” Emma announced sweetly.</p><p>“Take this.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“A bag of beans?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Caramel flavor is special. It protects you from accidents and shields you from danger.” Hope´s laptop responded before he handed over the bag of beans.</p><p>“Thank you… But I think I´ve heard that line before…” Emma noted sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah, Hope needs to stop all the references or we´ll get sued.” Sute agreed.</p><p>“Sued by who? We´re in a Killing Game.” Emma asked.</p><p>“And why´d we get fuckin´ sued?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“It´s hard to explain.” Sute responded, winking at you.</p><p>“Explain it to us later then.” Emma commanded sweetly.</p><p>“I won´t promise.” Sute responded, shrugging.</p><p>And then, Shiro, Niwashi, Hope, Delta, Emma and Sute went to the Art Room.</p><p>“Now, where can we find scissors for Emma?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“There might be some lovely safe scissors where the coloring books are.” Shiro suggested.</p><p>“Yes, there is one pair!” Sute agreed, pointing at scissors with hearts on it lying on a table.</p><p>Emma then picked them up, pressed the blades away from each other up and put her middle finger in between the two.</p><p>And then, she pressed them together.</p><p>“Wait, why isn´t it working?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Aren´t those fuckin´ scissors for kids?! Why the fuck´re they in a place like this?!” Delta yelled, pulling the scissors from Emma.</p><p>“What if a child is here with us?” Sute suggested.</p><p>“Maybe they just want us to be safer.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“We´re in a Killing Game though…” Sute argued.</p><p>“Still, they probably don´t want us to die accidentally. After all, if that happened, there´d be no killing in the Killing Game.” Emma argued sweetly.</p><p>“That does make sense.” Sute agreed after they´d thought about it for a minute.</p><p>“Then how about we all commit suicide? Then there´ll be no Killing Game for them to enjoy.” Shiro suggested, snapping his fingers.</p><p>“No. Jesus wouldn´t want you to throw your life away like that.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“Is Jesus even fuckin´ real?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Of course he is. Why are you even here if you don´t believe in him?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>But then, there was a notification from Hope´s laptop.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Shiro asked nicely.</p><p>“Nuke sent me another chapter of the Neko x Niwashi smut.” Hope revealed.</p><p>“She wrote somethin´ like that ´bout Neko?! What the actual fuck?! He´s fuckin´ dead! I swear to god, I´ll fuckin´ kill that bitch!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“You need to calm yourself. Jesus would not want you to yell.” Niwashi commanded with a smile.</p><p>“Shut yer goddamn fuckin´ mouth! He´s fuckin´ dead and she´s writin´ him like he´s a fuckin´ gay bitch!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“But didn´t he have a boyfriend? That´s why he allowed Ruton to kill him, right?” Emma asked, twirling her hair with her fingers.</p><p>“Shut yer fuckin´ mouth! Didn´t your parents plan to have an abortion?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, I think they did want to abort Liam.” Emma responded.</p><p>“Is Liam your brother?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he´s really shy, but also very... sweet.” Emma responded sweetly.</p><p>“Well, unsurprising since you´re also so nice.” Niwashi responded with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, it´s getting late. How about we go to sleep?” Sute suggested before leaving.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Have a great night guys!” Emma sweetly said before she left as well.</p><p>“See ya tomorrow.” Delta said before leaving too.</p><p>“Let Jesus be with you.” Niwashi said with a smile before departing afterwards.</p><p>“Hope, can we go to the rooms together?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>Until they arrived at Hope´s room, they talked about many things.</p><p>“Hope, I wanna tell you something.” Shiro said before following Hope into his room.</p><p>“What?” Hope´s laptop asked before he was pushed onto his bed by Shiro.</p><p>“I´m scared of dying… Dying without having experienced so many things… Like love… But the more I think about it, the more I realize that I really am experiencing love right now… Every time I look at you, in fact…” Shiro explained, a large blush on his face.</p><p>“There´s also another thing… I´d like to experience sex before I die. Is that okay with you, Hope?” Shiro asked, putting his hands above Hope´s shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bed.</p><p>“How could I say no to this?” Hope´s laptop responded before he put it away to press his mask against Shiro´s lips.</p><p>But then, another announcement played.</p><p>“It is now Nighttime! And as promised, I will reveal a name! And the name is Sute!” And then the announcement stopped, just their night together began.</p><p>Day 8-END</p><p>14 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Neko liked cuddles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an eventful morning, Aaron sets his plan in motion and a body is discovered, devoid of life. And as a fourth star loses its light, the Students have to partake in a difficult investigation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he didn´t have time to think about much, as there was fast-paced, repeated knocking on his door before he even woke up. When he finally opened the door, Shiro stumbled into his room. He looked pretty tired.</p><p>“I need to tell all of you something… Please, hurry up and get to the Dining Hall! It´s urgent!” He begged, breaths rigid.</p><p>
  <em>He seems worried and unconcentrated. I could most likely murder him with a singular blow, shattering his tiny head. However, I suppose I would </em>
  <em>too suspicious too quickly if that was the case I am going with.</em>
</p><p>“Hurry up!” Shiro cried out.</p><p>“Yes, I will increase my walking speed, so do not increase the volume of your voice.” Aaron said as Shiro ran ahead of him.</p><p>When Aaron arrived in the Dining Hall just a few moments after Shiro, everyone else was already there.</p><p>“So, what´s wrong, Shiro? You need some bread?” Pan asked before her pupils shrunk as Shiro pulled out a gun, pointed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger.</p><p>“Everyone, get down!” Kasai yelled as the loud gunshot could be heard. Most of them followed Kasai´s order and hid behind the table so Shiro couldn´t shoot them from where he was standing. Only Aaron and Nuke didn´t, since Aaron was standing behind Shiro and Nuke was ready to be shot.</p><p>“RAIAIAIAIAIAI!! I DON´T WANNA DIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE!!” Besuto screeched, pressing her face against her girlfriend´s breasts.</p><p>“Besuto, look…” Raibaru said as she looked at the ground around her. Glitter was covering most of the ground and furniture in the room.</p><p>“Why´s glitter everywhere?” Emma asked sweetly, dragging her finger across the glittery ground.</p><p>“C´mon, guys! I´m not gonna shoot anyone! I just thought we should celebrate! And since we don´t have confetti, I thought glitter would be fun!” Shiro explained before giggling, gun still in his hand.</p><p>“Give me the gun.” Kasai ordered, holding his hand out for the object in question.</p><p>“Why…?” Shiro asked, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“You are not suited to handle it. I know how take that thing apart, and I doubt anyone sane will be needing it.” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Yeah, give´im the fuckin´ gun!” Delta yelled.</p><p>Kasai quickly froze up, his tanned skin turning a bit paler than usual as Delta approached him. Kanojo noticed this, of course, and quickly went in between the two.</p><p>“Awe, alright then…” Shiro gave up, handing the gun over to Kasai.</p><p>“Anyway, what did you even want to celebrate?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Hope and I are now officially dating!” Shiro announced excitedly.</p><p>“Why should we celebrate that?” Aaron asked before Amy hit her elbow into his ribs.</p><p>“Why did you hit me?” Aaron asked, grabbing at his chest out of pain.</p><p>
  <em>It seems I have previously underestimated her strength.</em>
</p><p>“I´m dumb, but even I´m still way smarter than you.” Amy groaned, shaking her head.</p><p>“I doubt that. I am exceeding common expectations in most classes of mine.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“But have you ever had friends before? Or dated someone before? I bet you´re still a virgin, aren´t you?” Amy asked.</p><p>“I do, in fact, have a girlfriend. She is quite a famous model. Her name is Amber Orange, you might know her.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“No way. She´s way too hot for you.” Amy argued.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aaron responded.</p><p>
  <em>It is not like I care about how she looks. Or how she acts or feels, for that matter. I am only dating her so others will think better of me. Once I escape, I will break up with her and make it seem like she has abused me. That will not only boost sympathy for me, </em>
  <em>thus improving the common opinion of me,</em>
  <em> but </em>
  <em>it</em>
  <em> will also lower her credibility </em>
  <em>in case she ever tries to defend herself.</em>
</p><p>“Aaron!” Amy yelled, shaking Aaron violently.</p><p>“What do you want?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Dude, I was talking to you and you just spaced the fuck out!” Amy yelled before finally letting him go.</p><p>“I was only wondering about how Amber might be doing right now.” Aaron lied.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that. I mean, we saw she´s also in a Killing Game. But I´m way more worried about Zoe, honestly. She´s got a really weird sense of humor ever since she experienced something... horrible…” Amy explained, looking to the ground and rubbing her arm.</p><p>“I am quite sure they are both fine.” Aaron responded.</p><p>
  <em>I highly doubt it.</em>
</p><p>“I´m still worried about Zoe, though.” Amy sighed.</p><p>“I understand that, I feel the same way about Amber.” Aaron said.</p><p>
  <em>My ability to lie must have improved. She does not seem to suspect that I am lying, after all.</em>
</p><p>“I´m sure she´s fine.” Amy said, flashing him a weak smile.</p><p>Instead of answering her, Aaron walked over to the others, ignoring her once again.</p><p>“I would like to know the secrets of Delta, Nuke and Sute. My patience has expired.” Aaron announced.</p><p>“He used a figure of speech!” Amy screamed.</p><p>“I have my own secret, so I´m not telling you guys!” Nuke laughed.</p><p>“Fuckin´ fucker!” Delta yelled, glaring at Nuke.</p><p>“You know, you hate me so much, it almost seems like you love me. Perfect scenario for an enemies to lovers fic!” Nuke grinned before pulling out her Monopad and writing something down with it.</p><p>“The fuck?! This isn´t one of your fuckin´ fanfics! Like the one you wrote about Neko! He´s fuckin´ dead! You don´t disrespect the dead like that, you shitbag!” Delta yelled before walking closer to Nuke.</p><p>“But wasn´t I the one who drove Ruton to kill Neko? So don´t I deserve to write this as a reward for my hard work?” Nuke winked at Delta with another sly grin.</p><p>“YOU FUCKIN´ BIIIITCH!!” Delta yelled as she prepared to punch Nuke in the face.</p><p>Before she could do anything like that, though, there was a loud gunshot. And just like that, everything was silent for a second, until Delta began yelling again.</p><p>“Did´ya just fuckin´ shoot me?!” Delta yelled, her forehead red with anger and tears building themselves in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“It´s just your shoulder. Don´t be such a pussy about it.” Nuke said.</p><p>“Yeah, but it´s the shoulder connected to the arm connected to the hand I give handjobs with! You´ve made my already hard job harder, you bitch!” Delta yelled, shaking as she gripped her bleeding left shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, should I have aimed for the head?” Nuke asked.</p><p>“I get that reference.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“We know you do.” Shiro smiled, patting Hope´s back.</p><p>“Come on Delta, we gotta get you to the Nurse´s Office.” Raibaru said before leaving the Dining Hall.</p><p>“I´ll end yer fuckin´ life.” Delta told Nuke before following Raibaru.</p><p>“Oh yeah, before I forget. I´ve got Sute´s secret, here, if you wanna see it.” Delta said before throwing her Monopad at Sute.</p><p>“Well, I am curious.” Sute said just as Delta left the room.</p><p>“It´s probably about how I´ve exposed the government!” Sute guessed excitedly before looking at the message.</p><p>Aaron did of course notice that their skin got just a little bit paler when they had read the message.</p><p>“<em>Sute drove a girl to commit suicide</em>…?” Sute asked, their face growing paler with every word that came out of their mouth.</p><p>The Monopad fell to the ground as Sute put their hand to their mouth.</p><p>“I… I did such a thing…?” Sute asked, tears forming in their eyes.</p><p>“Yes. Do you not remember Seishin Joku? She stuck her head into the cafeteria´s oven.” Aaron reminded them.</p><p>“I was the one… I drove her to do that…?” Sute whispered.</p><p>“You did bully her.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“That was years ago! I thought… I thought she´d moved on…” Sute argued, shaking.</p><p>“Clearly, she did not.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“I´m so sorry…” Sute let out, their voice sounding pained.</p><p>“She cannot hear you anymore.” Aaron replied.</p><p>“I-it´s my fault…” Sute whispered before letting themselves fall into one of the seats.</p><p>“I do not have time for this.” Aaron said before leaving.</p><p>“I do have to pray, so I will leave as well. If you need me, I will be in my room.” Niwashi stated.</p><p>
  <em>He will be alone soon. </em>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>should go see how Delta is doing first, though</em>
  <em>. It could lead her to trust me more, which might prove useful for when I murder Niwashi.</em>
</p><p>So, Aaron went to the Nurse´s Office.</p><p>“Hello, Delta. How are you currently feeling?” Aaron greeted.</p><p>“It hurts like having a 10-inch cock shoved down your throat, but I´ll survive. Why´re y´asking?” Delta responded, lying in one of the beds.</p><p>“I was concerned about your health.” Aaron lied.</p><p>“Yeah, no. Yer like a stuck-up cunt who never goes to parties!” Delta let out a loud laugh, but quickly stopped when she noticed that Aaron didn´t respond.</p><p>“Wait, you´ve actually never been to a fuckin´ party?!” Delta yelled.</p><p>“No, I have not.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Jesus fuck, I´ve gotta introduce you to so many fuckin´ things now! Cocaine, parties, anal sex, you´ve probably never even experienced a vibrator or dildo!” Delta groaned, grinning at him.</p><p>“I have no intention of ever experiencing any of the things you have just listed." Aaron stated.</p><p>“Should I leave?” Raibaru asked, having been standing next to Delta´s bed very awkwardly.</p><p>“Nah, we´d´ve an orgy!” Delta argued, giving Raibaru a thumbs up.</p><p>“I´m gonna leave, bye.” Raibaru responded before hurrying out of the room.</p><p>“I believe your sentence was an insult to the English language.” Aaron responded to Delta.</p><p>“Your existence is an insult to the human race.” Delta glared at him.</p><p>“You are quieter than usual. Why is that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´m high on morphine, I guess.” Delta chuckled.</p><p>“That is my cue to leave.” Aaron responded before leaving.</p><p>“Noo, come back! I don´t wanna be alone here!” Delta cried after him.</p><p>
  <em>It is now time to proceed with the plan.</em>
</p><p>First, Aaron went to his room and grabbed the baseball bat there. After that, he went to Niwashi´s room and knocked on his door.</p><p>“Come on in, it´s not locked!” Niwashi yelled from the other side of the door.</p><p>As Aaron entered the room, he noticed that Niwashi wasn´t facing him. So, Aaron held the baseball bat above his head and prepared himself to smash his head in.</p><p>
  <em>Once I murder him, I will be able to escape. All the work I have put into school and my work, all the sacrifices I have made, all the lives I have destroyed. It will all be worth it once I receive the reward of a bright future.</em>
</p><p>His hands clenched the baseball bat tighter.</p><p>
  <em>I have to escape.</em>
</p><p>He began to shake slightly.</p><p>
  <em>And if that means that I have to murder Niwashi…</em>
</p><p>He began to sweat.</p><p>
  <em>So be it.</em>
</p><p>And then, he swung the baseball bat down.</p><p>But as the sound of a gunshot filled his ears, he let the baseball bat fall out of his hands, missing Niwashi´s head and falling onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Huh?” Niwashi let out as he faced Aaron.</p><p>“Shit.” Aaron exclaimed.</p><p>“Did you try to kill me?” Niwashi asked, looking at the baseball bat on the ground with his usual smile.</p><p>Another gunshot.</p><p>“We should go see where those sounds are coming from.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I asked you a question.” Niwashi argued, the tone of his voice completely serious.</p><p>“What would you do if I said no?” Aaron asked.</p><p>Another gunshot.</p><p>“I would expose your lie.” Niwashi responded, not smiling for once.</p><p>“What will you do when I say yes?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´ll offer you a deal.” Niwashi responded, his usual smile creeping its way back onto his face.</p><p>“What kind of deal?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´ll tell you later.” Niwashi responded before leaving the room.</p><p>Another gunshot.</p><p>Aaron just stood there for a minute before he left Niwashi´s room as well.</p><p>And then, there was another gunshot.</p><p>
  <em>Where did that… come from…?</em>
</p><p>Aaron put his hands to his bleeding stomach.</p><p>
  <em>It hurts…</em>
</p><p>He fell to his knees.</p><p>
  <em>Is this how I die? After I had just tried to commit a murder?</em>
</p><p>He fell on his stomach, not being able to keep himself up anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Who would do this…? I thought my plan was flawless…</em>
</p><p>He coughed up blood as tears began forming in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I really am going to die soon… What should my last words be…? It hurts… I just want to close my eyes and sleep… But I cannot give up. I need to get my revenge and murder that bastard.</em>
</p><p>He stood up, his whole body shaking.</p><p>He groaned in pain before he fell to the ground again.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Aaron breathed out before he lost consciousness.</p><p>Meanwhile, Raibaru was holding herself up by holding the doorway tightly. She was holding her right hand to her chest as blood oozed from it.</p><p>“I need to get to the Nurse´s Office…” Raibaru whispered as she began to walk shakily.</p><p>Yet another gunshot.</p><p>
  <em>I need to hurry up… I can´t let anyone die again. I can´t repeat the mistake I made just days ago… I should yell for someone to come get me to the Nurse´s Office… But I can´t waste that energy… I already have enough trouble standing upright… </em>
</p><p>She went through the hallway connecting the Dining Hall into the Nurse´s Office. And not long after, two other people entered through the same door she entered through.</p><p>
  <em>What are Shiro and Hope doing here…? Is- is Shiro bleeding from his leg?</em>
</p><p>“Oh gosh, Raibaru, what happened?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“I need to… save everyone…” Raibaru groaned.</p><p>“Hope. You need to give me everything I tell you to give me. That way, I may still be able to save everyone.” Raibaru said, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Of course.” Hope´s laptop responded before he put it away.</p><p>And after a few minutes, Raibaru and Hope were done fixing Shiro and her up.</p><p>“Are you sure you weren´t a bit too fast?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“I´ve done what I can do with what we have here.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, looking at his previously bleeding left leg.</p><p>“I´m the Ultimate Doctor, remember?” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Yeah, and you´re so cool!” Shiro exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“Now, Hope. You´re gonna go through every room and see if anyone´s there. And you´ll bring anyone who´s injured here immediately. Understood?” Raibaru commanded.</p><p>“Yes.” Hope´s laptop responded.</p><p>“Good. Now go!” Raibaru yelled before focusing on getting more bandages.</p><p>But as Hope opened the other door of the Nurse´s Offce, he immediately noticed someone lying on the ground.</p><p>Someone who was lying on their stomach. Someone who had a bullet wound in their back. Someone who lay in a puddle of their own blood. That someone was Delta Rose, the Ultimate Stripper.</p><p>“Go look for others, I can pick her up.” Raibaru commanded.</p><p>“Okay.” Hope´s laptop responded before he ran to another room.</p><p>Raibaru then carried Delta onto one of the beds.</p><p>“Shiro, you´ll have to help me now.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Okay!” Shiro responded happily.</p><p>
  <em>I won´t let anyone die again.</em>
</p><p>Shortly after, Niwashi entered the room, carrying an unconscious Aaron with a bullet wound in his abdomen.</p><p>But then, there was an announcement.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! In 1 hour, a Class Trial will begin!”</p><p>“Is he dead…?” Shiro asked, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“No, he´s still breathing…” Raibaru noted after checking for his pulse.</p><p>“But who is dead then?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>Raibaru turned around, facing Delta. And then, she checked for her pulse.</p><p>
  <em>I let another one die.</em>
</p><p>“She isn´t breathing.” Raibaru whispered.</p><p>“Oh no. Let´s pray that Jesus will let her into Heaven.” Niwashi responded before clasping his hands together in a prayer, letting Aaron fall to the ground.</p><p>“No! We have to save Aaron!” Raibaru argued, already picking him up to put him on one of the beds afterwards.</p><p>“HELP!! HEEEELP!!” Someone screamed from another room.</p><p>“Niwashi, go check out what´s going on over there. We´ll take care of Aaron.” Raibaru commanded.</p><p>“Alright! Let Jesus be with you.” Niwashi said before leaving.</p><p>But when he entered the Art Room, he ran into Amy, Pan and Sute.</p><p>“You´ve gotta help us!” Pan begged, Sute´s left arm over her shoulder, and their other arm over Amy´s.</p><p>“What´s wrong?” Niwashi asked, smiling at the three.</p><p>Pan grabbed Sute´s chin and lifted their head, revealing the bullet wound in their left eyeball.</p><p>“That looks… nasty.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“Let´s just get them to the Nurse´s Office before they bleed out!” Pan screamed.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, they all entered the Nurse´s Office.</p><p>“Aaron´s done. Put whoever you got on the bed, Niwashi.” Raibaru commanded before Pan gently laid Sute on the bed.</p><p>“Wasn´t there another gunshot?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you´re right. Go see if you can find the other one, I´ll take care of Sute.” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>Not long after, Niwashi returned with Hope, who was carrying Nuke bridal-style. Her right shoulder was bleeding a lot.</p><p>“No wonder she was also shot at, she´s the whole reason this happened!” Pan yelled, pointing at the unconscious girl.</p><p>“Pan, please stop yelling.” Amy whispered.</p><p>“I… I´m sorry… I´m just worried about Sute.” Pan said, staring at the ground.</p><p>“I´m worried, too, but we can´t do anything other than wait.” Amy said before putting her hand on Pan´s.</p><p>“You´re right.” Pan responded, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“I´m done with Nuke.” Raibaru announced before everyone else rushed into the Nurse´s Office.</p><p>“We heard the Body Discovery Announcement, what happened?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Rai, you´re okay!” Besuto yelled happily before hugging Raibaru.</p><p>“Who´s dead?” Kanojo asked, looking at the four unconscious bodies.</p><p>“Delta.” Raibaru responded, pressing her eyes shut as she flicked one of her rubber bands against her arm again.</p><p>“Shit. Anyway, we should probably begin with our investigation.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“Yeah…” Raibaru whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Why does nobody care about Delta´s death? What´s wrong with us? Maybe it´s just because so much happened in the last half hour… I feel so </em>
  <em>damn</em>
  <em> tired.</em>
</p><p>“Let´s get testimonies out of the way first. Does anyone have a consistent alibi?” Raibaru asked, finally ending her flicking, her arm red.</p><p>“Hope and I were together until I went to the Bathroom, where I was shot a few minutes later, so I think that counts.” Shiro said, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“Shiro, can you come with me to get the gun?” Hope´s laptop asked.</p><p>“Sure!” Shiro agreed excitedly.</p><p>“Pan and I were together the whole day!” Amy pulled Pan in for an energetic hug.</p><p>“Were those all the alibis?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“It seems so…” Emma responded sweetly.</p><p>“The wounds are all bullet wounds… And only Kasai and Hope had access to guns since this morning…” Raibaru muttered to herself.</p><p>“Does anyone know where everyone was found?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“I was shot in the Bathroom, and Delta was shot in the hallway connecting the Nurse´s Office to the main hallway…” Shiro recounted after he had returned with Hope.</p><p>“Aaron was shot in front of my room, Nuke was shot in the doorway of the Secret Room, and Sute was shot in the Art Room.” Niwashi added on.</p><p>“And I was shot in the Dining Hall… What do all those rooms have in common? And where is the murder weapon?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“We don´t have enough time… And why wasn´t I shot at?! I´m more different than any of you!” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Are you mad because you weren´t shot at…?” Raibaru asked slowly, utterly confused.</p><p>But before Kanojo could respond, another announcement played.</p><p>“Time is now over! It´s time for the long awaited Class Trial to discuss the murder of Delta Rose, the Ultimate Stripper! Please all gather in the Discussion Room!”</p><p>“We need more time!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“We don´t get more time… Kasai, can you help me carry them to the Trial Room?” Kanojo asked, pointing at the unconscious Students.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kasai responded, still shaken up about all the blood.</p><p>The thirteen then walked to the Discussion Room, where the elevator had appeared again.</p><p>
  <em>One of us thirteen surviving Students is the culprit. And even though I don´t want it to be truth, as I enter the elevator, I realize that there is no hope in this situation. That Delta w</em>
  <em>on´t </em>
  <em>be able to have a future anymore.</em>
</p><p>A deadly Surprise…</p><p>Sute, Aaron, Amy, Niwashi…</p><p>A deadly Past…</p><p>Besuto, Raibaru, Hope, Kasai…</p><p>A deadly Distrust…</p><p>Kanojo, Nuke, Emma, Shiro, Pan…</p><p>A deadly Class Trial.</p><p>13 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like Delta. Rai´s gonna be the prrotagonist during the Trial, as well, so that´s something to look forward to.</p><p>Fun Fact: Ruton would usually complain about working, not because he genuinely disliked it, but because it was costing him sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the second Class Trial, Raibaru and the other conscious Students try to figure out who the culprit is, even though all hope seems lost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Proceed with the Class Trial.” Monokoara commanded.</p><p>“Are we gonna talk about one subject at a time again? That worked well last time, right?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Then I suppose we should begin with the murder weapon.” Pan nodded her head at Raibaru.</p><p>“That´s tricky. After all, we know the murder weapon is a gun, but we don´t know which gun. It could either be Hope´s gun, or Kasai´s gun.” Raibaru stated.</p><p>“Do we have any way of finding out whose gun it is?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Maybe. Hope, Kasai, can I see your guns?” Raibaru asked before both of them handed them over to her. Raibaru closely inspected the two weapons, finding the answer to her question when she discovered how many bullets fit into each gun.</p><p>“Kasai´s gun only has three bullet slots, while Hope´s has six. It seems to me that Hope´s gun was used to commit the murder, since six people were shot.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“There´s something off about Kasai´s gun, though.” Shiro noted, staring at it.</p><p>“What´s off?” Raibaru asked, turning the gun in her hand.</p><p>“Look at the insides of those slots.” Shiro said.</p><p>“There are three bullet slots with a small bit of glitter in them.” Raibaru noted, thinking back to when Shiro used the gun that morning.</p><p>“Yeah, that´s the problem. This morning, there were two slots filled to the brim with my glitter. After I shot one of the glitter bullets, there was still one slot filled with it left.” Shiro explained.</p><p>“I don´t see the issue.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“But my super smart, super sexy girlfriend totally does, right?” Besuto asked, wiggling her eyebrows at aforementioned girlfriend.</p><p>“I think I do… Someone had to manually remove glitter out of one of those slots…” Raibaru nodded, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.</p><p>“Why would anyone do that? You can´t even use glitter as a sacrifice to Jesus!” Niwashi asked, clasping his hands together in yet another prayer.</p><p>“The glitter could´ve been removed to make room for a real bullet… So this gun could potentially still be the murder weapon.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“So we have no evidence for either argument… It´s like a Scrum Debate where both sides have no idea what to say!” Amy exclaimed, utterly horrified.</p><p>“Why was there even glitter in more than one slot, though?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Ah, that´s my personal gun. I use it in my magical adventures, which is why the glitter was inside of it! Because glitter is really magical!” Shiro smiled at her.</p><p>“Why were only two of the slots full of glitter, then?” Emma asked, sweetly, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“Because I demonstrated the awesomeness of glitter to Hope a few days ago, when I shot the first bullet!” Shiro said, still smiling. Hope seemed to shiver at the thought.</p><p>“Then let´s instead talk about the scene of the crime instead.” Pan said.</p><p>“There´s actually something that´s been bothering me. Why was Delta´s corpse not in the Nurse´s Office? I left her there, and she had no reason to leave.” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Maybe she just wanted to go for a walk.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“No. I told her to stay in bed, and I don´t think she would disobey that order. After all, when Aaron left the Nurse´s Office, she didn´t go after him, even though she wanted to talk with him more. And to add to that, I was in the room right next to the Nurse´s Office, so she could´ve told me beforehand.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“What if you were shot first and she simply wanted to check up on you?” Shiro suggested.</p><p>“Then she would have gone through the hallway connecting the Dining Hall to the Nurse´s Office, not the one leading to the larger hallway.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“She could´ve been trying to run away from the danger.” Kanojo said.</p><p>“I think she did do that. Because I also think there was a reason I couldn´t save her.” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“A reason? I dont get what´chu mean, babe.” Besuto shook her head dramatically.</p><p>“I believe Delta saw the killer and tried to run from them. Fearing their identity being revealed, they made extra sure that she would, in fact, die.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“But how did she even see him? I didn´t see him, and the same goes for you, right?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah… But, uh… Delta wasn´t in the same position as me.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“I was… sitting, while she was lying in bed.” Raibaru explained, flicking one of her rubber bands against her arm as she felt everyone staring at her, a cold seat rolling down her forehead.</p><p>“RaiBB, you´re not making a lot of sense.” Besuto said, smiling at her with loving eyes.</p><p>“She was, well, probably looking up… up… up… Oh!” Raibaru gasped as she stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“Did you realize something? If so, what is it?” Pan asked.</p><p>“She was looking up! How didn´t I notice that before?” Raibaru groaned, finally leaving her rubber band alone to hit her palm against her forehead.</p><p>“Rai, stop being such a tease and explain!” Besuto whined.</p><p>“She was looking up. Which means she was able to see something that connects every room. Something most of us wouldn´t look at.” Raibaru vaguely explained, finding some amount of joy in watching their confused faces.</p><p>“You don´t mean…” Pan began, her knuckles on her chin.</p><p>“She was looking at the vent, which is where the killer was!” Raibaru snapped her fingers.</p><p>“That´s an obvious lie!” Kanojo yelled, pointing at Raibaru.</p><p>“Why do you think it´s a lie?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Well, the vents were all closed. How did the killer remove the vent grates to shoot their victims, without having them fall to the ground?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Would it even be a problem if the grates really did just fall to the ground?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Of course! The killer would have to leave the vents in order to pick up the vent grate again! So how would they get back into the vent? And what about the noise?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“They could´ve just climbed a shelf to get back inside.” Raibaru suggested.</p><p>“That´s only possible in the Nurse´s Office. All the other vents aren´t directly above shelves.” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“But why would the killer have had to leave the vents in more than just the room they entered and left the vents in?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Well, to shoot, of course!” Kanojo explained, shaking her head at Raibaru´s question.</p><p>“Think about it!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“The bullets would have easily fit through the holes in the vent grates.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“There´s no way that would work.” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“If that really wasn´t possible, then the culprit could´ve still just grabbed the vent grate and pulled it inside the vent.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Wouldn´t that have been too risky?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Ruton literally carried a corpse around in his ribcage. I don´t think pulling vent grates into the vents is that much riskier or weirder.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“I guess...” Kanojo looked away, blushing a bit.</p><p>“Neko was vored by Sans Undertail.” Amy chuckled at her statement.</p><p>“Everything about that sentence is so incredibly wrong.” Pan stated, her face clearly showing disgust.</p><p>“Since we now know why Delta´s corpse was found where it was, what should we discuss next?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Well, something other than your giant tits has been bothering me… Why was Shiro shot at, and not Kasai? I mean, everyone else who was shot at also had their secret revealed. But Kasai wasn´t shot at, and Shiro´s secret wasn´t revealed.” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Oh gosh, Besuto actually asked a smart, not-perverted question!” Amy exclaimed, sweating profusely.</p><p>“Oh, am I making you wet?” Besuto wiggled her eyebrows as Amy´s surprised expression turned disgusted.</p><p>“And you just ruined it.” Amy stated.</p><p>“Well, maybe they thought Shiro could get in the way of their murder plot, possibly because he had information about Kasai´s gun… But if the culprit really did do it for that reason, that means Kasai´s gun was used in the murder.” Raibaru guessed.</p><p>“Which would imply that Kasai is the culprit. Also, he wasn´t shot at, which makes him even more suspicious.” Emma nodded sweetly.</p><p>“So you believe Kasai´s the culprit?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“It´s a possibility…” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Fuck you! We spent those last few days together, and you´re just gonna accuse of him of murder?! What kind of ignorant cunt are you?!” Kanojo yelled, her forehead red with anger.</p><p>“Kanojo, that´s a very bad word!” Emma yelled sweetly.</p><p>“D-DID YOU JUST CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A CUNT?!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>“Kanojo, I understand that you´re mad right now. But we can´t rule out the possibility.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Shut up!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“It´s not like I want him to be the culprit! But he isn´t providing any arguments for why he isn´t!” Raibaru yelled back, a hint of desperation in her voice.</p><p>“Stop! Stop fighting!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>And then, everyone looked at him, stunned into silence.</p><p>“Oh, um, s-sorry…” Kasai stuttered out, noticing everyone staring at him.</p><p>“Kasai, do you have arguments? If you do, don´t be scared to tell us. All of our lives are on the line here.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Where w-would I have kept the bullets?” Kasai asked, grabbing at his neck.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“To get any bullets, I´d have to have access Hto ope´s gun, since Shiro told us before that only glitter was previously inside my gun. And where would I keep the remaining three bullets afterwards? And aren´t I a bit too thick to fit through the vents?” Kasai explained.</p><p>“You do have several good points. So... do you think Hope´s gun was used?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“There´s no way! We´ve already decided it was Kasai´s gun!” Emma argued sweetly.</p><p>“It seems we are split right down the middle.” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“Did you say split? Well, guess it´s time for a Scrum Debate!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“A Scrum Debate?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAAAAAAAIN!!” Besuto screeched.</p><p>And then, the podium Raibaru was standing on began to hover as everyone´s podiums formed two rows of podiums, the rows facing each other. Kasai, Besuto, Kanojo, and Pan were on Raibaru´s side while Shiro, Niwashi, Amy, Hope, and Emma were on the other.</p><p>“Haven´t we already decided that Kasai´s gun was the murder weapon?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Yes, kinda, but that decision doesn´t have to be final.” Pan argued.</p><p>“Are you implying that I am the culprit, then?” Hope´s laptop asked.</p><p>“We´re just saying that it´s more likely that the gun you had at the time was used to murder Delta.” Kanojo responded.</p><p>“I´m so confused… Whose gun is Kasai´s gun again?” Amy asked, holding her head in confusion.</p><p>“I think Kasai´s gun is the one he took from Shiro this morning…” Besuto guessed.</p><p>“Jesus believes that Kasai is the culprit.”Niwashi stated.</p><p>“First off, I´m not the culprit! Second off, we´re talking about which gun was used, not who the culprit is!” Kasai argued.</p><p>“But Hope had his gun! So how could that be the murder weapon?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Hope could be the culprit!” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“This is our Answer!”</p><p>And then, the podiums lowered themselves to their usual spots again.</p><p>“Hope can´t be the culprit!” Pan yelled, shaking her head.</p><p>“Why?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Because he seems like such a sweet kid! So… I believe in him! I believe that he wouldn´t kill anyone!” Pan yelled.</p><p>“Why?” Hope´s laptop asked.</p><p>“Do I need any other reason? You seem trustworthy, so I´m gonna trust you!” Pan smiled at him.</p><p>“Yeah, Pan´s right! My boyfriend isn´t a murderer!” Shiro nodded, also smiling.</p><p>“You´re a poopiehead!” Shiro yelled, pointing at Raibaru.</p><p>“What´s your argument?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Hope can´t be the culprit!” Shiro yelled.</p><p>“Why can´t he be?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Because I love him! And the Power of Love can beat anything!” Shiro yelled, beginning to tear up.</p><p>“Shiro… I´m sorry, but that´s not a good enough argument…” Raibaru whispered.</p><p>“Anyone could be the culprit! Hope didn´t have the gun when he and I left his room! He only picked it up after we had found the body! And he couldn´t have put it in there while I was in the Bathroom because I would´ve noticed him having a gun!” Shiro argued, his voice cracking while he desperately ranted.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: (DGF1 Spoilers) In the early draft of DGF1, Jibun was actually the first victim instead of Cereza. The case and culprit were the same, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It isn´t Always Black and White: Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the second Class Trial, the culprit´s lies are uncovered by Raibaru and the other innocent Students. Were all the culprit´s lies told with ill intention, or were some of them just white lies?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyone could be the culprit! Hope didn´t have the gun when he and I left his room! He only picked it up after we had found the body! And he couldn´t have put it in there while I was in the Bathroom because I would´ve noticed him having a gun!” Shiro argued, his voice cracking while he desperately ranted.</p><p>“Hope´s wearing a belt, isn´t he? He could´ve easily hid the gun in there!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“No! It´s impossible!” Shiro cried out.</p><p>“Think about it!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“It´s very much possible…” Raibaru said quietly.</p><p>“No! I don´t wanna believe it!” Shiro cried out.</p><p>“Do you think I want to?! I´m sentencing Hope to death! Do you really think I want to do that?! That any of us want our friends to die?!” Raibaru yelled, tearing up as well.</p><p>“Raibaru. Please, trust me. Hope isn´t the culprit.” Pan practically begged.</p><p>“No, I am guilty.” Hope´s laptop argued.</p><p>“N-no way…” Shiro whispered, too shocked to continue sobbing.</p><p>“Jesus knew it!” Niwashi´s smile widened.</p><p>“No! Listen to me!” Pan shook her head frantically.</p><p>“Do you have an argument?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“I… Yes! Every time we saw Hope, he had his laptop! How did he move through the vents with it?!” Pan asked.</p><p>“He could´ve just left the laptop outside of the vents!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“How did he know where everyone was?!” Pan asked, desperation clear in her voice.</p><p>“He just crawled through the vents.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“That´s impossible. The gunshots came right after the other, there´s no way the culprit just randomly found everyone in the rooms. The killer must´ve known where their victims were at the time.” Pan argued, shaking her head.</p><p>“Now that you mention it… Yeah.” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“Also, Hope was in the hallway, and in order to enter one of the vents, he would´ve had to enter a room. But someone was in almost every room, right? How did he enter any vents, then?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Then who do you suggest is the true culprit?” Raibaru asked back.</p><p>“Hope´s gun was used, the killer knew where everyone was, and they had to be in a room…” Pan muttered to herself.</p><p>“That´s it! Last night, I heard Hope and Shiro fucking, so he could´ve taken the gun afterwards!” Amy said.</p><p>“But he was shot at by the culrit!” Hope´s laptop argued.</p><p>“And he was the only one who was shot in a less lethal place. Why did the killer shoot Shiro´s leg and not his head, after all?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“SHUT ZP!” Hope´s laptop continued.</p><p>“But how did he know where everyone was?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Could it be… the glitter…?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“That is a ludicrous idea. How would I have been able to track someone using glitter?” Shiro asked, scoffing at the idea.</p><p>“Yeah, you´re wrong, you fucking asshole!” Hope´s laptop agreed.</p><p>“Don´t talk to my girlfriend like that, you fucking asshole!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“Maybe it´s some sort of tracking glitter?” Kanojo suggested, rubbing her neck sheepishly.</p><p>“And since Shiro´s shorter than most of us, he could´ve moved through the vents more easily…” Raibaru agreed.</p><p>“HE ISN´T THE CULPRIT! STOP SAYING ALL THIS STIPOID BULLSHIT!” Hope´s laptop argued.</p><p>“This is the truth of the case!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“I KILLED DELTA!” Hope´s laptop said.</p><p>“It all began this morning, when the culprit stole Hope´s gun after they had sex during the previous night. During breakfast, the culprit used a gun to shoot glitter on all of us, pretending to just be celebrating, while in reality, they were preparing to track all of us with that tracking glitter. After breakfast, Hope and the culprit went to the Bathroom. But only the culprit entered the room, while Hope waited outside, in the hallway. And then, they began their attack. They shot Aaron, Nuke, Delta, Sute, and me in an unknown order. However, while we don´t know what the order was, we do know that we were shot in quick succession.”</p><p>“The culprit was able to quickly get to every room without getting seen by going through the vents. But when they crawled to the Nurse´s Office, Delta noticed the culprit, since she was lying in bed and looking up. But as she tried to escape, the culprit shot her in the back and made sure she was dead, so she wouldn´t reveal who they were in the Class Trial. That´s why I couldn´t save her!”</p><p>“The culprit then returned to the Bathroom, where they shot themselves in the leg so that they would seem less suspicious. After I had taken care of the culprit´s leg, Hope began getting the other wounded Students to me. After that, Hope and the culprit went to his room to retrieve the gun, where the culprit pretended to find it, incriminating Hope in the process!”</p><p>“So, how about it?! This is the truth behind the incidents you caused! Isn´t that right, Shiro Chisai, the Ultimate Magical Boy?!”</p><p>“SHUT UP! HE ISN´T THE CIULPRIT YOU MISTAKE!” Hope´s laptop insulted.</p><p>“Stop, Hope. I know when I´ve lost, and I don´t see why we should continue this debate anymore. After all, the truth has been revealed.” Shiro said, smiling at the ground.</p><p>“No. No, please.” Hope´s laptop begged.</p><p>“Monokoara, let´s proceed with the vote.” Shiro said.</p><p>“NOOOO!” Hope´s laptop argued as his body shook with sobs.</p><p>“Alright, please vote with your Monopads!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>Raibaru pressed her finger on the field with Shiro´s name on it as a few tears slipped from her eyes.</p><p>“Now, the results! Did you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” Monokoara asked.</p><p>“Hope has received 1 vote! And Shiro has received 12 votes! And… You were correct! Shiro Chisai is the culprit!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“Why? Why did you try to kill us?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Because you´re bad.” Shiro responded, unusually calm.</p><p>“Why´s my girlfriend bad?!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“She has taken someone´s life. She´s bad. She´s bad, just like Aaron, and Nuke, and Delta, and Sute!” Shiro yelled, glaring at the three unconscious Students.</p><p>“Why´s Delta bad? You didn´t even find out what her secret was.” Amy asked.</p><p>“I do know what it is. Because I was the one who had it.” Shiro shook his head.</p><p>“What is her secret, then?” Amy asked while Shiro pulled out his Monopad.</p><p>“Delta murdered her ex-boyfriend.” Shiro read aloud.</p><p>“Why are so many of us murderers?” Pan asked, her face turned green.</p><p>“On that note, I should probably tell you while I still have the chance. I have lied to you all about my Talent.” Shiro revealed.</p><p>“What´s your real Ultimate Talent, then?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“I´m the Ultimate Serial Killer.” Shiro said.</p><p>“What…? You´re a serial killer?” Pan asked, her face turning even greener, somehow.</p><p>“No way! That´s a lie, right Shiro?” Hope´s laptop asked.</p><p>“Why would I lie to you now? I´m gonna die soon.” Shiro asked. Even though his expression looked calm, the way his small frame slightly shook revealed that he truly was scared.</p><p>“Why… How could you take the lives of other people?” Niwashi asked, his usual smile replaced by a scowl.</p><p>“I only kill bad people.” Shiro explained.</p><p>“What do you mean by bad people?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Murderers, rapists, thieves… Bad people.” Shiro answered, looking away from the group.</p><p>“But why do you even kill people? Is it fun for you?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“No, it´s not fun. But someone has to prevent the bad from hurting the good.” Shiro explained.</p><p>“Is there no in between?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Of course not. And I don´t regret any murders I have committed so far. They were all bad. Just like mum, and dad, and everyone else!” Shiro yelled, barely holding back his tears.</p><p>“Mum and dad?” Pan asked, turning greenest.</p><p>“Yes, they were... bad people. So I killed them. They were the only people I enjoyed killing. I… I actually enjoyed hurting them, just like they hurt me!” Shiro yelled, his voice cracking again.</p><p>“Huh? Do you think Delta was in the wrong?” Monokoara asked.</p><p>“Of course. She killed someone, after all.” Shiro said.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but she only killed him in self-defense.” Monokoara argued.</p><p>“W-what…?” Shiro asked, his skin turning pale, and his pupils shrinking.</p><p>“He was sexually assaulting her when she killed him in self-defense.” Monokoara revealed.</p><p>“She… he… what…?” Shiro asked, putting a gloved hand over his mouth.</p><p>“I guess you ended up murdering a good person, huh? What does that make you, then? Upupupupu…” Monokoara laughed.</p><p>“Am I… bad…?” Shiro asked, his whole frame shaking.</p><p>“Shiro. Were you just using me the entire time?” Hope´s laptop asked.</p><p>“I do have feelings for you. But I needed to do what I did in order to protect the innocent people of the world. Though I guess killing myself would protect them more… Since I´ve murdered one of them...” Shiro couldn´t hold back his tears at that point. They rolled down his cheeks and fell onto the ground below him as sobs shook through his body.</p><p>“Monokoara, start the execution.” Shiro said, wiping away his tears.</p><p>“You aren´t running away?” Monokoara asked.</p><p>“No. I deserve this.” Shiro responded.</p><p>“Then you´ll get a less painful execution as a reward!” Monokoara excitedly announced.</p><p>“Shiro. I don´t wanna lose you.” Hope´s laptop responded.</p><p>“Anyways, I´ve prepared a very special Punishment for Shiro Chisai, the Ultimate Serial Killer!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>“I´m sorry, Hope. But just know…” Shiro began, smiling at Hope.</p><p>“Let´s give it everything we´ve got!” Monokoara continued.</p><p>“I do love you.” Shiro said, taking one last look at Hope before turning around.</p><p>“It´s Punishment Time!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>Hope let the laptop fall to the ground, shattering it.</p><p>And then, chains came from behind Shiro, tying themselves around him and pulling him to another room as Hope ran after him. In the other room, Shiro was forced into the middle of the room by the chains, standing upright. He didn´t look scared as cardboard cut-outs of sweets sprung out of the ground around him. Hope didn´t care either, too focused on running to Shiro. But then, a giant snake-like monster sprung out of the ground, surprising both of them, and began slithering towards Shiro. Hope continued running, until he finally reached Shiro, struggling to get the chains off him. Shiro only shook his head and smiled at Hope as the snake slithered ever closer to the two. After Hope took his mask off, the two of them stared into eah others eyes, expressions somber. But then, there were no eyes Hope could stare into, as the snake bit off Shiro´s head. Hope just looked at the thing in horror as its mouth opened just enough to see Shiro´s head being contorted, the snake´s sharp teeth digging into it time after time, blood oozing from the stump his head was previously on. And then, the chains went away again, and the cold, dead body of his former boyfriend fell onto Hope.</p><p>He wanted to scream, but he couldn´t. He could only hold what once was Shiro as he silently cried.</p><p>Not long after, Hope passed out from exhaustion, falling into a puddle of his former lover´s warm blood.</p><p>“I´ll carry them to the rooms. You guys should go get some sleep.” Kasai said.</p><p>“Yeah, you´re right. Thank you.” Raibaru responded before everyone conscious, except Kanojo and Kasai, left the Trial Room.</p><p>But before she finally left the room, she looked back to see the snake spit out a puddle of flesh and blood formerly known as Shiro´s head.</p><p><em>I don´t know how much longer I can </em> <em>do</em> <em> this. I can´t even begin to imagine how Hope must be feeling right now. I mean, Delta was kinda mean, and Shiro was a serial killer, but they were still people. They had families. Families who would never see them again. Families who might be dead as well. If I had just been able to save Delta, then she wouldn´t be dead, and Shiro wouldn´t have been executed. I failed everyone. And I´ll… </em> <em>I´ll</em> <em> make sure that that never happens again!</em></p><p>“Rai, can I sleep in your room tonight?” Besuto asked, shaking a bit.</p><p>“Sure.” Raibaru responded, hugging her close.</p><p>
  <em>I´ll make sure to protect the people I love. I will protect you, Besuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if it costs me my life.</em>
</p><p>Day 9-END</p><p>12 Students left.</p><p>Chapter 2-END</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact (DGF1 Spoilers): In the first draft of DGF1, Cheri just did not exist. I only created her for the final draft to make the second case more complicated.</p><p>Fun Fact that´s actually related to DGF2: Shiro really loves heroes in media. They were his greatest inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Hunger Killing Games: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Shiro´s punishment, Aaron wakes up on a strange island. As the Students investigate, bond and cry over their fallen friends, one of them decides to give up their Talent, and Aaron must face the consequences of his actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It´s quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. The only thing I can see is a box of sweets in the distance. But as I approach it, his voice gets louder.</em>
</p><p>“<em>It´s your fault, Hope. You let me die.”</em></p><p>
  <em>It hurts, but he´s right. </em>
  <em>I know he is, but-</em>
</p><p>“<em>Look at me, Hope.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I can´t. </em>
  <em>I just-</em>
</p><p>“<em>Look at me. Look at what you´ve done to me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I can´t. Please, just stop. </em>
  <em>Please-</em>
</p><p>“<em>This is all your fault.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I know, </em>
  <em>but-</em>
</p><p>“<em>You should´ve died instead of me. Instead of Delta.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I know!</em>
</p><p>“<em>She only killed someone in self-defense. You just thought it was fun, right?”</em></p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“<em>You killed me just like you killed your parents.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I know, I know! </em>
  <em>But-</em>
</p><p>“<em>Then look at me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I just have to turn around. Just do it fast, Hope. So, I turn around and look into Shiro´s frightened eyes…</em>
</p><p>…<em>before his necks snaps in two and his head falls to the ground in front of me.</em></p><p>“<em>This is your fault. I had to suffer because of you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I… </em>
  <em>I´m sorry… I´m sorry. I´m sorry! </em>
  <em>I´m so-</em>
</p><p>“<em>What is apologizing supposed to do now? I´m dead because of you. Because of your incompetence. Did you even try to save me? Did you want me to die?!”</em></p><p>
  <em>No, Shiro… </em>
  <em>I-</em>
</p><p>“<em>I´m sorry, Hope. But just know… I love you.”</em></p><p>“<em>I love you, even though you let me die. Even though you´re such a failure. Well, no. I mean I loved you. But you killed me, so I guess you killed the only one who ever loved you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>I´m so, so sorry...</em>
</p><p>“<em>I could never forgive you.”</em></p><p>When Hope woke up, he noticed that his bed was drenched in sweat. So, he decided to leave and go to the roof. He couldn´t go to sleep again, even though it was midnight.</p><p>When Aaron woke up, he immediately felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.</p><p>
  <em>What happened? Was I not shot? How am I still alive?</em>
</p><p>But his thoughts were disturbed by an excited sounding voice.</p><p>“You´re finally awake!” Niwashi smiled down at him.</p><p>“Why are you here? How am I still alive?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Raibaru will tell you all of that later. You really missed quite a lot, it´s already afternoon.” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“If you are not here to give me answers, why are you here?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“It´s because I have a deal for you!” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“What do you want?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I won´t tell anyone that you tried to kill me, and you attend the Jesus meetings I have planned.” Niwashi suggested.</p><p>“No.” Aaron responded quickly.</p><p>“Then I´ll just tell Blaine what you tried to do… Good luck getting a job after that.” Niwashi´s smile looked as threatening as a smile could look.</p><p>“Blaine?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah, the daughter of Damien Yellow, the owner of one of the most influential companies in the world. Do you want her to know that one of her business partners was almost murdered?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“Are you blackmailing me for trying to murder you?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yes. After all, you did try to kill me.” Niwashi responded with his usual small smile that would brighten up any day if he wouldn´t put it on in such unfitting situations.</p><p>“Then I suppose I have no choice.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you! Now, Raibaru will fill you in on what happened yesterday, and earlier today!” Niwashi announced before leaving the room.</p><p>
  <em>I just realized that t</em>
  <em>his is not my room </em>
  <em>on the Killer Cruiser</em>
  <em>. What is going on?</em>
</p><p>“So you´re finally awake. How are you?” Raibaru asked after entering the room.</p><p>
  <em>My abdomen hurts quite a lot.</em>
</p><p>“I feel fine. Now, could you explain this situation to me?” Aaron requested.</p><p>“Well, you probably remember being shot at, right?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Yes, though I do not remember who had shot at me.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Shiro. He´s shot at others too. He even killed Delta. So he was executed yesterday. The reason you couldn´t see him is because he was in the vents.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“So they have both died?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yes…” Raibaru responded, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Why am I in this new room though?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“It´s the new motive. We are all trapped on this island without food and water until there´s a murder.” Raibaru revealed.</p><p>“Oh. That is quite an interesting motive.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“So that´s what happened. Any more questions?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“What is the layout of this building?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“We´re on the first floor, where the rooms are. Then, when you go up the stairs in front of the rooms, you enter the second floor, where the bathrooms and a storage room are. Then, when you go up the second staircase, you´re on the roof.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“What about the island itself?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“It´s just a big beach around us. Pan, Amy and Sute have been searching for food in the water, but there don´t seem to be any fish. The Killer Cruiser´s right next to the island, but its doors are all locked. However, we can still climb up onto the deck.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“Thank you for your explanations.” Aaron thanked.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“No.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“If you do need anything, just text me.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Sute discovered that we can text with our Monopads, and since the laptops are all still in the Killer Cruiser…” Raibaru just looked away instead of finishing her sentence.</p><p>“Alright, I shall send a message to you if I require anything.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Yeah, just stay in bed. You should heal.” Raibaru said before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>I do wonder who else was shot at.</em>
</p><p>When he booted the Monopad up, his name and Talent were displayed on the screen before it switched to a menu screen showing <em>Students</em> and <em>Rules</em>. So, Aaron tapped on <em>Students</em> and chose the name <em>Delta</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Aaron: I suppose I really never will experience a party.</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Amy, Sute, and Pan were sitting on the beach. Sute was wearing a black eye-patch with a red D on it over their wound.</p><p>“There really seem to be no fish here.” Pan noted.</p><p>“It´s like the premise of a really weird game. An island with no plants to grow food on, no drinkable water, and no eatable animals.” Amy noted.</p><p>“Someone must´ve prepared this.” Sute said.</p><p>“Well, of course. They had to know where this island was.” Amy agreed.</p><p>“No, I mean. There are no trees, no animals, there aren´t even any insects here!” Sute gestured at the island.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, it´s also kinda weird that this building is even here.” Pan agreed.</p><p>“Everything here just seems… off…” Sute noted.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don´t think thinking about it too much will help us.” Pan put her hand on Sute´s shoulder.</p><p>“I guess…” Sute replied, looking down at the sand.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kasai, Kanojo and Hope were jogging around the island.</p><p>“Tenth lap´s done! How bout we do another one?!” Kasai grinned at the two.</p><p>“No… I… I need… a fucking break…” Kanojo responded between heavy breaths.</p><p>“Aight, then let´s take a quick 10-minute break!” Kasai announced.</p><p>“Jesus fuck… What are you training us for…?” Kanojo asked, still out of breath.</p><p>“Healthy body, healthy mind, y´know? If you train enough, your mind will become stronger! And you need a strong mind in this situation…” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, I wanted to ask Hope something.” Kanojo exclaimed.</p><p>“But Hope can´t respond without his laptop…” Kasai argued.</p><p>“He can just use the texting function on his Monopad.” Kanojo responded.</p><p>“There´s a texting function on this thing?!” Kasai exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah. So, Hope. What happened to your face?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>
  <em>Hope: Did you see it?</em>
</p><p>“Why else would I be asking? The mask fell off during the punishment yesterday.” Kanojo asked.</p><p>
  <em>Hope: I can´t tell you.</em>
</p><p>“That´s just a blatant lie. You can just write it down and send it to me.” Kanojo argued.</p><p>“Kanojo, maybe he just doesn´t want to tell us.” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Alright, fine.” Kanojo groaned.</p><p>“Hope, if you ever decide that you do want to tell someone, I´ll be there to listen. You can tell me anything.” Kasai said calmly.</p><p>
  <em>Hope: Thank you.</em>
</p><p>“Well, now that the break´s over, let´s do push-ups for five minutes! Whoever does the most wins!” Kasai announced before falling on his hands.</p><p>“Kill me.” Kanojo pleaded.</p><p>Meanwhile, Besuto and Raibaru were hanging out on one of the staircases.</p><p>“Rai, we should do something!” Besuto whined.</p><p>“And what should we do?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“We could have a special kinda fun…” Besuto suggested, sitting in Raibaru´s lap.</p><p>“Besuto, we´re not gonna fuck during a Killing Game.” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“But we gotta do something…” Besuto whined, putting her chin on Raibaru´s shoulder.</p><p>“We could go train with Kasai and Kanojo again.” Raibaru suggested.</p><p>“We can´t… Kanojo´s still mad at meeee…” Besuto continued to whine.</p><p>“Understandable. We could go look if there are any board games here.” Raibaru suggested.</p><p>“Board games? More like bored games! Hah! You see what I did there? Cause board and bored- like, you get it?” Besuto responded.</p><p>“Yes, I understand. It wasn´t hard to understand. At all.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Rai, you´re so boring today… What´s wrong?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“I am just a bit worried.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“But why? Cause I made a pun?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“No, because of this whole situation. I don´t want you to die, Besuto. And I don´t wanna have to watch you die.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“I won´t die! I´m indestructible!” Besuto grinned at Raibaru.</p><p>“It´s just… Would I be able to save you?” Raibaru asked, putting her hand to her chest.</p><p>“Of course! You´re the Ultimate Doctor, after all!” Besuto responded.</p><p>“But I couldn´t save Delta, remember?!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, but that´s cause Shiro made sure she died, right?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“How did he do that?! Her only wounds were the shot wound in her back and the shot wound in her shoulder Nuke caused! He just shot her! He couldn´t have made sure she was dead!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“But you said he did that!” Besuto argued.</p><p>“I lied! I just didn´t want everyone to know the truth! I didn´t want them to know that I failed! Not just as a doctor, but as a friend!” Raibaru cried out.</p><p>“But you saved Sute, Aaron and the others! You´d already done more than you had to!” Besuto yelled back.</p><p>“No! I became a doctor to save the people that matter to me! And I couldn´t even do that! Can I even call myself the Ultimate Doctor anymore?!” Raibaru cried out.</p><p>“Rai, what do you mean by that?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“I… I can´t continue being the Ultimate Doctor. I don´t deserve that title. So... From now on, I´m just Raibaru. Not anyone special and definitely not an Ultimate.” Raibaru explained, looking at the staircase instead of her girlfriend.</p><p>“Do you realize what you´re saying?! Do you really want to throw all the hard work you put into this away?! Rai, I´ve known you since we were kids. I know how many sleepless nights you endured, trying to learn all that medical shit. All the effort you put into any test.” Besuto argued, cupping Raibaru´s face with her hands.</p><p>“You deserve this title more than anyone. So you can´t just throw it away like that!” Besuto argued.</p><p>“Yes, I have worked hard. I have worked hard and failed. Because I´m a failure.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Remember that time one of my clients wanted me to write the Chinese word for wisdom on their left ass cheek but I accidentally wrote bucket instead?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Did I just give up being the Ultimate Tattooist then? Was I a failure?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“Obviously not.” Raibaru muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Then you aren´t a failure now.” Besuto stated, putting her hand on Raibaru´s shoulder.</p><p>Raibaru didn´t respond, she only pressed her lips against as Besuto´s as a tear dropped from her chin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Emma and Niwashi were preparing to pray together.</p><p>“So, Niwashi. When did you realize that you´re Jesus´ prophet?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“It was a gradual process. But it began on a sunny Sunday…” Niwashi began with a smile.</p><p>“My sister and I were playing boomerangs on the street. She was listening to music on her favorite headphones. I believe she called them a headset. Anyway, we were playing boomerangs, and I was winning, because I´m very good at boomeranging.” Niwashi continued.</p><p>“Is that even a word?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Shhh, I´m telling the story. So anyway, I didn´t have a great relationship with my parents because I had a boyfriend once and they disliked that. So, I spend a lot of time with my beloved sister.” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“But that day, father was driving his truck drunk. And because of her headset, she didn´t hear me yelling at her to get out of the way. And to this day, I still remember the sound her headset made when one of the tires broke it.” Niwashi continued, his smile beginning to shake.</p><p>“I was alone. Or, I thought I was. Jesus spoke to me. He listened to me, and to my problems. He was there for me after my only friend had died. He was there while no one else was.” Niwashi finished, his smile tight.</p><p>“Oh gosh, I´m so sorry for you, Niwashi.” Emma responded sweetly.</p><p>“You do not have to be. While I do miss her, I have accepted that she will never return.” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“That´s good… Anyway, it´s getting late. I think we should go to bed.” Emma said.</p><p>“Indeed. Let us pray together again tomorrow.” Niwashi said.</p><p>“Sure!” Emma responded.</p><p>That night, Hope woke up in a cold sweat again. So, he decided to go to the roof once more. But when he arrived there, he noticed that someone else was already there.</p><p>“Hey.” Kasai greeted.</p><p>“Wanna talk?”</p><p>Day 10-END</p><p>12 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact (DGF1 Spoilers): In the first draft of DGF1, Caden was the culprit of the third case. She accidentally murdered Zoe in her plan to kill Blaine. After deciding to let Caden live instead of Amber, I made an entirely new case. The case will appear later on in this story, though.</p><p>Fun Fact that´s actually related to DGF2: In the first draft of this story, Niwashi was the first victim instead of Neko. The case was mostly the same, though, except for the whole "victim agrees to be killed" thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Hunger Killing Games: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, Niwashi offers Aaron a deal and a Student gets seriously injured.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he noticed Niwashi lying next to him.</p><p>
  <em>What </em>
  <em>is he doing in my bed?</em>
</p><p>“So you´re finally awake.” Niwashi noted with a small smile.</p><p>“What do you want?” Aaron asked, glaring at the other guy in his bed.</p><p>“You´re gonna attend the Pray2Jesus meeting today!” Niwashi cheerfully explained.</p><p>“When will it be happening?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Niwashi said as he finally got up from Aaron´s bed.</p><p>“That is quite unhelpful.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Soon. It´ll start once everyone´s gathered on the roof. Is that better?” Niwashi smiled at him.</p><p>“Yes. I will arrive shortly.” Aaron answered.</p><p>“Alright, see you then!” Niwashi said with a smile before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>What have I gotten myself into? If I had just murdered him back then, this would not be happening. Why was I even so nervous? It is not like I like him, and I have arguably done acts that could be considered worse.</em>
</p><p>Not long after, Aaron arrived on the roof.</p><p>“You´re late.” Emma noted sweetly.</p><p>“I was not told of a specific time to arrive at.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Did you get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?” Amy asked.</p><p>“No, I just discovered Niwashi in my bed this morning.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Did you at least use a condom?” Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Aaron.</p><p>“No, we did not-” Aaron was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>“Aaron, sex without a condom is highly dangerous! Think about the STDs! Just because it´s anal doesn´t mean it´s safe without a condom! Also, just think about crap on dick! That´s even more disgusting than a meal without bread!” Pan worried.</p><p>“We did not have sexual intercourse.” Aaron revealed.</p><p>“Why didn´t you just say that from the start?” Pan asked.</p><p>“I was trying to.” Aaron argued.</p><p>But then, Niwashi began his announcement.</p><p>“Now, we need to pray to Jesus, as he has given the order to create us!” Niwashi announced.</p><p>“I´ve never been to church. What am I supposed to do here?” Amy whispered to Pan.</p><p>“Just say amen at some points and I think you´ll be fine.” Pan whispered back.</p><p>“Amen!” Amy yelled.</p><p>“Not now.” Pan groaned.</p><p>“Amen.” Everyone else repeated.</p><p>“I guess it really was now.” Pan corrected herself.</p><p>“See? I´m a trendsetter.” Amy stated.</p><p>“Rule 1 of Jesuismianity is the most important rule of all! Jesus has gifted you your life! So the moment you decide to throw it away, you´ll be insulting Jesus! You´ll be insulting the person who has given you life! So you´d be insulting life itself!” Niwashi announced.</p><p>“Amen!” Amy screamed.</p><p>“Amen.” Everyone repeated.</p><p>“Rule 2 is to think about Jesus at least once a day and pray to him every day for at least 10 seconds!” Niwashi announced.</p><p>“Amen!” Amy screeched.</p><p>“Amen…” Everyone repeated, somewhat concerned for Amy´s mental state after the unholy screech she just let out.</p><p>“Now, let us pray.” Niwashi announced before everyone began praying.</p><p>
  <em>I pray for this meeting to finish soon.</em>
</p><p>After a minute, Niwashi spoke again.</p><p>“Meeting´s over, see you all tomorrow!” Niwashi announced with a smile before leaving.</p><p>Not long after, everyone else, except Kasai, Hope and Kanojo left as well.</p><p>“Why aren´t we leaving?” Kanojo whispered to Kasai as Hope walked away from them.</p><p>But no one gave her a response. Kasai just stared at Hope as he walked farther away from them, until he got to the railing on the roof.</p><p>“Hope…?” Kanojo quietly asked as he climbed over the railing, standing on the edge of the roof. Hope flinched when he heard her voice, but continued what he was doing anyways.</p><p>“Hope. Please don´t do this.” Kasai said.</p><p>Hope clenched the railing with his hands, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>“Even if life sucks right now, it´ll get better. I promise.” Kasai said, his voice a bit shaky.</p><p>Hope let his right hand fall to his side.</p><p>“Please. I´ll try my best to help you. There´s so much more life has to offer.” Kasai begged.</p><p>And then, Hope let go.</p><p>“HOPE!!!” Kanojo screamed as Kasai ran to the railing and jumped above it before he grabbed Hope´s arm and the railing, his left food on the edge of the building.</p><p>“Kasai, what the frick are you doing?!” Emma screamed sweetly, scaring Kasai, which made him let go of the railing.</p><p>“KASAI!!” Kanojo cried out as he fell from the roof.</p><p>And just a second afterwards, she heard a loud crack.</p><p>Before that, Amy, Pan and Sute were sitting together near the front door.</p><p>“You were quite quiet today. Is everything alright, Sute?” Pan asked.</p><p>“They´re out to get me.” Sute responded.</p><p>“Who?” Amy asked.</p><p>But Sute´s answer was cut short by the image of Kasai, who was pushing Hope to his chest, falling on the asphalt, landing on his right elbow, one of the bones from his upper arm tearing through his skin and peeking out of his arm.</p><p>“What the shit?!” Amy screamed, flinching away from the bloody guys.</p><p>“Sute, go get Raibaru!” Pan commanded.</p><p>“But-” Sute began.</p><p>“No buts! Go get Raibaru now!” Pan yelled at Sute, her expression desperate.</p><p>So, Sute ran into the building, searching for Raibaru. They first looked on the first floor, where she wasn´t. But when they entered the second floor, they noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of their eye.</p><p>“Who are you?!” Sute yelled, pulling a knife out from under their skirt and pointing at the figure.</p><p>“Calm down. It´s just me, Raibaru, and Besuto.” Raibaru responded.</p><p>“Oh… I was looking for you. Kasai´s hurt!” Sute grabbed Raibaru´s hand and tried pulling her along.</p><p>“I can´t help him.” Raibaru shook her head.</p><p>“W-what…?” Sute turned around to face her.</p><p>“I can´t save him. I can´t save anyone...” Raibaru looked away from them.</p><p>“Bullshit! We don´t have time for this! He´s bleeding out!” Sute yelled.</p><p>“I don´t even have the proper medical equipment!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Let me take care of that! Just try to help him, at least!” Sute begged.</p><p>“Fine.” Raibaru gave in as Sute ran down the stairs.</p><p>Not long after, Raibaru arrived at the scene.</p><p>“He´s not dead yet. And Hope seems uninjured. Take him away!” Raibaru yelled after checking the two over.</p><p>And so, Amy and Pan pulled Hope away, accidentally soaking the back of his pants in Kasai´s blood.</p><p>“Where´s Sute?! They said they´d get medical supplies!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sute and Niwashi came back, Sute pushing a bed with medical stuff on it from the Killer Cruiser.</p><p>“How´d you get all of this?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Niwashi climbed through the vents and opened the door for me.” Sute explained, still out of breath.</p><p>“Alright, I´ll take care of him in my room. Besuto, come with me!” Raibaru announced.</p><p>“Will he be alright…?” Kanojo whispered.</p><p>“I hope so.” Raibaru responded before leaving.</p><p>“What a dumbass!” Nuke groaned.</p><p>“He´s not a dumbass!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Yes he is! He got hurt because he tried to save Hope! That´s just stupid!” Nuke argued.</p><p>“It´s called empathy. Maybe you should try it some time.” Kanojo argued back before leaving.</p><p>“She´s totally in love with him. Maybe I should write a Hurt/Comfort fic about his dark, troubled past and her throne of lies.” Nuke noted.</p><p>“What do you mean by throne of lies?” Sute asked.</p><p>“It´s just an idea for a fic, there´s no reason to worry.” Nuke chuckled to herself.</p><p>“That sentence felt sarcastic.” Sute stated.</p><p>“Isn´t Throne of Lies some bad PS2 game?” Amy asked.</p><p>“No, it´s actually a political TV drama about the French revolution. The game´s just an adaption.” Pan argued.</p><p>“Is it one of those sitcoms you´re always watching?” Amy asked.</p><p>“No, it´s more like that musical we watched once. I think it was called Roasted Ham. Remember? The one about the guy who cheated on his wife and then flexed by publishing a book about it?” Pan shook her head.</p><p>“Oh yeah, wasn´t he shot at the end?” Amy asked.</p><p>“I´m not sure… I remember his wife burning down the house, and I´m not sure if he survived that…” Pan responded.</p><p>“Anyway, I´ll tell all of you something important! Monokoara is currently blocking the vents, so you can´t go into the Killer Cruiser again. Such a pity Niwashi and Sute didn´t bring out any food, right?” Nuke announced.</p><p>“I despise you.” Sute stated before leaving.</p><p>“Oh no, I´m gonna cry soon! Sute´s the new Delta! Wait, how about a Delta/Sute fic, in which Delta has to come to terms with her past sexual experiences and Sute has to accept that their father will never accept them? Maybe I could throw in Kanojo as someone who Sute could cheat on Delta with! The plot´s writing itself!” Nuke exclaimed.</p><p>“Wait, where is everyone?” Nuke asked, only then noticing that she was the only one left.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sute was catching up to Kanojo.</p><p>“Hey, Kanojo!” Sute greeted.</p><p>“What is it?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Nuke was talking about you lying about something… Is that true?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Are you really gonna believe anything that bitch´s saying?!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“I mean, she hasn´t lied yet…” Sute began.</p><p>“You can´t trust her!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“But can we distrust everything she says?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Of course! She´s a sociopathic psychopathic assholish mean bitchy shitface of a fucking fucker!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Woah, those were a lot of words I could not understand cause you were talking too fast.” Sute stated.</p><p>“You cannot trust her! Have you forgotten that she´s working with whoever trapped us here? She caused the deaths of Neko, Ruton, Delta and Shiro! How can you believe anything she´s saying?!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“And I thought you trusted me…” Kanojo whispered, looking away.</p><p>“I do, but I´d doubt anyone if I had any reason to.” Sute argued.</p><p>“But I´m not just anyone! I´m not like other people!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“I don´t even really know you!” Sute yelled back.</p><p>“We´ve known each other for over a week now! Why can´t you trust me?!” Kanojo yelled, beginning to tear up.</p><p>“I thought I could trust Shiro, and look where that got me!” Sute yelled back, tears rolling down their cheek.</p><p>“Well I´m not Shiro! I´m Kanojo!” Kanojo yelled back.</p><p>“I know, but do you honestly expect me to just move on from that?! I´ve lost an eye, for fuck´s sake!” Sute argued.</p><p>“And is that my fault?!” Kanojo cried out.</p><p>“No… But still… I just need to know…” Sute whispered.</p><p>“Well, if you really need to know so badly, Nuke´s obviously lying!” Kanojo exclaimed.</p><p>“Alright… Just stop screaming at me…” Sute reacted.</p><p>“I´m sorry… I´m just so worried about Kasai. What if he doesn´t survive this?” Kanojo looked at the ground.</p><p>“Well, if I were in his place, I´d try my best to survive, just to see your face again.” Sute flirted quite poorly.</p><p>“God, I hate you.” Kanojo said angrily, her cheeks reddened by her blushing.</p><p>“And I love you!” Sute responded happily.</p><p>Meanwhile, Emma and Niwashi were talking again.</p><p>“Hey, can I talk to Jesus, too?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course! Would you like to tell me why though?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“I just need to talk to someone, and you told me he´s a good listener, so…” Emma explained sweetly.</p><p>“You could talk to me instead, you know? As good as Jesus is, he only speaks to his prophets, like me.” Niwashi suggested.</p><p>“Alright… I´m just so scared…” Emma explained.</p><p>“Why?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“I finally have real friends… Friends who don´t just view me as an object… But I´m just losing all of them… One by one. And what if I´m next?! I don´t wanna die!” Emma cried out sweetly.</p><p>“I am sure you will not die next. Jesus promised me that.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“Why would he promise you that…?” Emma sweetly asked cautiously.</p><p>“Because I asked him to.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“I don´t want you to die… Because you´re my best friend, Emma.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Are you being serious?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Of course I am.” Niwashi responded before Emma hugged him.</p><p>“Same.” Emma whispered sweetly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Raibaru was finishing taking care of Kasai.</p><p>“All done now.” Raibaru stated.</p><p>“See, Rai?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“What?” Raibaru asked back.</p><p>“No one else here could´ve saved him, Rai. You saved his life. And not just his, but Aaron´s, Nuke´s, Sute´s, and even yours, too. And you also saved me.” Besuto explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“Without you, I wouldn´t be alive anymore. I wouldn´t want to be alive anymore. You´re a lifesaver, Rai. And...” Besuto continued.</p><p>“And…?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“You´re a doctor. You really do deserve to be the Ultimate Doctor, Rai.” Besuto explained.</p><p>“Huh. I suppose you really are right.” Raibaru responded with a small smile on her face.</p><p>“See? Now, can we go have some real fun?” Besuto asked, pressing her face against Raibaru´s chest.</p><p>“Fine…” Raibaru responded, chuckling a bit.</p><p>Day 11-END</p><p>12 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact (DGF1 Spoilers): In the first draft of DGF1, Johanna wasn´t a stalker and actually shot herself to manipulate Ash into shooting her so Ash could escape.</p><p>Fun Fact that´s actually related to DGF2: In the first draft of this story, Emma was actually killed by Shiro in the second case. The case, motive and plot made no sense, though, so I changed all that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Hunger Killing Games: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Hope´s attempt, two Students bond, another one reveals a secret and yet another one makes a drastic decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aaron woke up the next day, he decided he wanted to talk to Amy. So, he went to her room. When he knocked on her door, he heard her hurrying through the room and shoving something somewhere before opening the door.</p><p>“Hey, Aaron!” Amy greeted, her face red. Behind her, in a trashcan in her room, Aaron could see a box of tampons.</p><p>“Greetings. What have you planned for today?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I was gonna hang with Pan and Sute today. Do you wanna come with?” Amy responded, quickly slamming the door shut.</p><p>“Sure.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Heh, we´re like a visual novel duo! The brilliant detective, me, and the useless one!” Amy gestured to herself with a smug look on her face.</p><p>“I feel insulted.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“That was my intention.” Amy agreed.</p><p>“Why did you pursue a career of streaming?” Aaron asked out of the blue.</p><p>“Well, after my parents threw me out for wanting to fuck girls, and after I had moved in with Pan, I knew I needed money. I mean, yeah, Pan didn´t want rent, but I couldn´t just let her pay for everything, y´know?” Amy began.</p><p>“So, I thought I could get money by being a porn star. But I wasn´t ready to fuck anyone but my love yet, so I decided to just wear revealing clothing. However, doing that and nothing else would be kinda weird, so I thought I could add one of my favorite things, gaming, into the mix, and here I am, streaming on <em>Thrust</em>, the most popular streaming platform!” Amy explained.</p><p>“So you just wanted to use your body for payment. That honestly sounds like a less sexual kind of prostitution.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Dude, I´m not a slut!” Amy yelled, slapping him across the face.</p><p>“I do not share your opinion.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“That´s really rude, y´know?!” Amy looked away from him.</p><p>“Why is it rude that my opinion differs from yours?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Who raised you?!” Amy yelled before stepping on his foot with a lot of force.</p><p>
  <em>Lie.</em>
</p><p>“I was not really raised. My parents only talked to me when I achieved something.” Aaron responded.</p><p>
  <em>Does that even line up with my previous lie?</em>
</p><p>“Oh. Well, that sucks. But don´t worry, Pan can take you in too! She´s pretty rich cause her bakery´s doing phenomenally!” Amy patted his back.</p><p>“Sure.” Aaron responded.</p><p>
  <em>I can just ignore her if she ever tries to talk to me after this. Or I could use the story to gain sympathy in the public eye.</em>
</p><p>“Now, do you wanna have a good time?” Amy asked, closing her right eye to wink at him.</p><p>“I am frightened of what that means.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Should I hug you? Or are you a <em>Don´t hug me when I´m scared</em> kinda guy?” Amy asked, smirking at the obvious reference.</p><p>“You annoy me.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Oh, c´mon, don´t be so mean…” Amy whined.</p><p>“Do you plan to continue your streaming career after this is all over?” Aaron asked.</p><p>
  <em>Why should I care?</em>
</p><p>“No, actually. I wanna use my knowledge of gaming to make a game.” Amy shook her head.</p><p>“Why?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I dunno, I just thought it´d be a fun idea. I´ll also definitely meet up with my sister Zoe again. I haven´t seen her in a long while, actually.” Amy tapped her chin.</p><p>“Is she also in the other Killing Game?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah. But I´m sure she survived it. I mean, yeah, she pulls a lot of pranks, but she isn´t a bad person, y´know?” Amy grinned at him.</p><p>“What if she did die?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“She didn´t.” Amy said as her expression turned dark.</p><p>Soon, they arrived on the beach, where they met up with Pan.</p><p>“Heya, Pan! I brought Aaron, is that alright?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Sute´s with Kanojo and Hope, waiting for Kasai to wake up, so they won´t be here for a while.” Pan nodded.</p><p>“Are we not supposed to attend the Pray2Jesus meeting today?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Oh gosh, I totally forgot!” Pan panicked.</p><p>“Hah, panicked Pan! You get it? Cause of the pan part?” Amy asked.</p><p>“We understand.” Aaron said.</p><p>“Then why aren´t ya laughing?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Because you are not funny.” Aaron responded.</p><p>“Let´s just get to the roof!” Pan cut their bickering off before running into the building.</p><p>But when they arrived on the roof, the meeting was already ending.</p><p>“Meeting´s over, but before you all go, I have an announcement!” Niwashi announced with a smile.</p><p>“What is it?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“I have horrible news! There´s a traitor amidst our group!” Niwashi revealed.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Nuke asked, looking at him with interest.</p><p>“Yes! For you see, have you ever wondered why Aaron was shot in front of my room?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“No, I haven´t.” Emma responded sweetly.</p><p>“It was because Aaron tried to murder me!” Niwashi announced, pointing his finger at Aaron.</p><p>“Why didn´t you tell us before?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“He threatened me. He said he would kill you if I told anyone! But we don´t have to worry about that anymore!” Niwashi smiled at the other Students.</p><p>“Why?” Emma asked sweetly before Niwashi took his beanie off and pulled two guns out from inside it.</p><p>“He can´t hurt anyone without weapons, and now there are next to no weapons for him to reach here!” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Where did you get those from?!” Raibaru yelled.</p><p>“They were in the Storage Room. And I want you to have them, Raibaru.” Niwashi responded with a wide smile.</p><p>“Why me?” Raibaru asked, looking at the guns with a disbelieving look.</p><p>“During the last Class Trial, you have proven yourself to be trustworthy.” Niwashi quickly explained before he handed the guns over to Raibaru.</p><p>“However, we need someone to always keep watch over Aaron! Two people would be best actually, in case he did try anything! Pan, Amy, could you do that please?” Niwashi asked, still smiling.</p><p>“…S-sure…” Pan rubbed her arm as she looked away.</p><p>“I would like to say that all allegations against me are false!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“You´ve crippled someone, Aaron.” Niwashi pointed out.</p><p>“I felt pressured to do that due to my home life. Have I not told you that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“How can we believe you? You are entirely untrustworthy.” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“Where is your evidence?” Aaron asked before Niwashi pulled his beanie off again and took a recording device out of it.</p><p>“Damn, how much can you fit under that beanie?!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>And then, Niwashi turned the beanie on its head and a bible and a few very sexual images of Jesus fell out.</p><p>“And you´re always carrying all of that on your head?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Of course. However, let´s listen to this recording for a second.” Niwashi responded with a smile before he clicked a button.</p><p>“<em>Are you blackmailing me for trying to murder you?” </em></p><p>“<em>Yes. After all, you did try to kill me.” </em></p><p>“<em>Then I suppose I have no choice.” </em></p><p>“You recorded our conversation?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Of course.” Niwashi nodded, directing a smug smirk at him.</p><p>“You blackmailed Aaron?” Emma asked sweetly, worried about the mention of blackmail.</p><p>“Of course not. I just asked him to join us at the Pray2Jesus meeting, but he thought I was blackmailing him, so I just agreed so he wouldn´t attack me again.” Niwashi lied.</p><p>“That conversation was forged! It did not happen!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“But you just said that it was your conversation.” Raibaru squinted at him.</p><p>“Shut your mouth!” Aaron yelled, losing his cool.</p><p>
  <em>I am not losing now. I have worked my entire life just to have a great future! He is not going to take it from me! </em>
  <em>I will not let him</em>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>“How about you calm down?” Raibaru asked.</p><p>“I am calm! But he is lying and fabricating evidence! He has no real evidence!” Aaron yelled, gesturing wildly at Niwashi.</p><p>“Actually, Niwashi´s right. I saw the conversation when I looked at the camera footage for the second Class Trial.” Nuke argued.</p><p>“We cannot believe a word she says! Have you forgotten that she is the Mastermind?!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“Then why was your body found in front of my room? What were you doing there just moments after I had left?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“I simply wanted to talk to you.” Aaron explained, sweating bullets.</p><p>“But your head was facing away from my door. That would mean that you weren´t looking at it. Tell me, why were you not facing the door when you wanted to talk to me? Did you want to try to walk into my room backwards?” Niwashi asked, smiling at Aaron in a condescending way.</p><p>“All you are doing is making assumptions based on useless evidence! Your fabricated stories are not enough to prove me guilty of anything!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“Then why are you getting so worked up?” Niwashi asked, still smiling.</p><p>“I am calm, you goddamn imbecile!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>Emma breathed in dramatically.</p><p>“You can´t escape the consequences of your actions any longer, Aaron!” Niwashi yelled, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“He´s like a midget lawyer!” Amy excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>“So, Aaron? Do you admit to it?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>
  <em>You… Why… Why must you ruin everything I have worked towards?!</em>
</p><p>“I… Alright, fine. It seems you have won. Yes, I did try to murder Niwashi.” Aaron confessed, regaining his composure.</p><p>“You butthole!” Emma yelled angrily.</p><p>“Now, could I please have some time alone with Aaron?” Niwashi asked, smiling at the others.</p><p>“No! He could try to off you again!” Emma worried sweetly.</p><p>“Don´t worry, nothing bad will happen. I just need to talk to him in private.” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“Alright, but Emma, Besuto and I will be waiting on the second floor. Just yell if something happens.” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Alright.” Niwashi responded before everybody except Aaron and himself left.</p><p>“Why did you lie?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. I know you didn´t blackmail me.” Niwashi nodded.</p><p>“Then why did you lie?” Aaron repeated.</p><p>“The group needs a common enemy. That way, the others will feel more united, and a murder will be less likely to happen again.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“Why did you not make Nuke the common enemy?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I´m not stupid. If I did, she´d kill me.” Niwashi chuckled at Aaron´s suggestion.</p><p>“Why do you believe that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Delta was her main enemy until she died, remember?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“Yes, however, Nuke did not murder Delta. Shiro did.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“But do you think that Shiro just randomly got Delta´s secret? Of course not. She killed Delta. She may not have pulled the trigger, but she gave Shiro the gun and the motive.” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“But will I not be the most likely target now?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but that´s why I made two people always be with you. That way, you´ll probably be safe.” Niwashi smiled.</p><p>“You have really thought this through.” Aaron noted.</p><p>“Of course I have. After all, I will not allow anyone else to throw their life away.” Niwashi responded before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>That asshole.</em>
</p><p>Not long after, Raibaru and Besuto were looking through the Storage Room.</p><p>“Rai, what´re we looking for again?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“I just wanna make sure that there are no other dangerous things in here.” Raibaru explained, rummaging through the room.</p><p>“Alright. Woah, there´s a lotta sports shit here…” Besuto looked around the room in awe.</p><p>“Hey, look!” Raibaru exclaimed, picking up a box.</p><p>“What´s that?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“It´s a board game!<em> Life of Game</em>… Have you ever heard of this one?” Raibaru asked, looking over at her girlfriend.</p><p>“No, hottie, I haven´t.” Besuto responded.</p><p>“We should play it together some time!” Raibaru suggested with a soft smile.</p><p>“Not another bored game…” Besuto whined.</p><p>“Hey! We did what you wanted to do yesterday!” Raibaru argued.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we´ll play the game once we get back on the Killer Cruiser.” Besuto smiled at her.</p><p>“Great!” Raibaru smiled happily.</p><p>“But god, I´m hungryyyy…” Besuto whined.</p><p>“Me too. But don´t think about it too much, that´d only make it worse.” Raibaru caressed Besuto´s face.</p><p>“Hey!” Niwashi greeted, walking past them.</p><p>“Since you´re hungry, maybe we could try to get back into the Killer Cruiser!” Niwashi stated.</p><p>“You got a plan?” Besuto asked.</p><p>“No… But we can´t give up! We have to do something!” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“We could stage a murder…” Raibaru spurted out.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Niwashi asked, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“We could have someone kill someone else and then admit to it so everyone else could survive.” Raibaru explained.</p><p>“So you´re suggesting that two people give up on their lives? That´s like asking two people to commit suicide!” Niwashi exclaimed, absolutely disgusted by her idea.</p><p>“I hate the idea too. I hate thinking about two more of our friends having to die! But what other choice do we have?! We can´t just let everyone die!” Raibaru yelled back.</p><p>“Didn´t you want to save everyone?” Niwashi asked, glaring at her.</p><p>“But we can´t save everyone! So we have to settle for most of us!” Raibaru cried out.</p><p>“And I won´t let Besuto slowly wither away in front of me just because I wanted to save some other people I´ve known for a week or so!” Raibaru looked at him with a desperate expression.</p><p>“You disgust me.” Niwashi stated.</p><p>“Don´t talk to her that way!” Besuto yelled.</p><p>“I´m only saying what I think. You´re weak, Raibaru. You´re already betraying your core ideals after what you call a week or so of this! Why has Jesus given you your life if you´re gonna be this indecisive with it?! You believe in saving everyone, right?!” Niwashi yelled.</p><p>“I…” Raibaru began.</p><p>“Then don´t settle for your idea! You need to stand behind your ideals! But you´re giving up on them on the first chance you get! What would Jesus think of you doing this?!” Niwashi yelled.</p><p>“I can´t stand behind my values or ideals or whatever the hell you call it! I´d rather commit murder myself than watch Besuto die!” Raibaru yelled right back.</p><p>“Then what was the point of everything you´ve said before? Why do you believe in things you can´t stand behind?!” Niwashi yelled.</p><p>“First and foremost, I´ll protect the people I love. If I have to make sacrifices to achieve that, then so be it!” Raibaru tried to calm herself.</p><p>“You really are weak.” Niwashi glared at her.</p><p>“I´d prefer being indecisive over watching Besuto starve to death.” Raibaru stated.</p><p>“Just… Don´t come to the Pray2Jesus meeting tomorrow…” Niwashi quietly said before leaving.</p><p>“Fuckin´ asshole.” Besuto quietly responded.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kasai woke up, Hope and Kanojo both sitting on the sides of his bed.</p><p>“Hey… What happened…?” Kasai asked, slowly getting up.</p><p>“Kasai! You´re alive!” Kanojo exclaimed, starting to tear up.</p><p>“Yeah… Why wouldn´t I be?” Kasai asked, his head aching.</p><p>“Don´t you remember?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Remember what? And why is my arm bandaged?” Kasai asked, putting his left hand to his head.</p><p>“Hope tried to jump off the roof, but you protected him and broke your arm when you fell.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“Oh. Hope, are you alright?” Kasai asked, memories slowly creeping back.</p><p>Hope nodded in response.</p><p>“I think we should really talk about this.” Kanojo stated.</p><p>
  <em>Hope: Alright</em>
</p><p>Day 12-END</p><p>12 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact (DGF1 Spoilers): In the first draft of DGF1, Cereza survived, so Cherry just didn´t exist, since Cereza was srill there.</p><p>Fun Fact that´s actually related to DGF2: In an earlier draft of this case, I had Emma and Niwashi get together. I then realized that Niwashi would always love Jesus more, so I scrapped that idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Hunger Killing Games: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the middle of the night, the remaining Students are woken up by a gunshot. But will they all be Stayin' Alive, or will another corpse be found before the night ends?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the middle of the night, Aaron was awoken by the sound of a loud gunshot.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p><p>He quickly left his room to search for the source of the noise, but when he left, he was greeted by almost all the other Students.</p><p>“Where did that gunshot sound come from?!” Pan asked, looking around at the small group that had gathered.</p><p>“And where are Nuke, Kasai, Hope, Besuto, Kanojo and Raibaru?!” Sute asked, also frantically searching for the six others.</p><p>“I don´t know…” Niwashi turned his head away.</p><p>“We should split up in order to search for them.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“Yeah! Aaron, Amy, Sute, Pan, you four look through the first floor. Don´t let Aaron out of your sight. Emma and I will look through the second floor. Let´s waste no time!” Niwashi agreed.</p><p>As Niwashi instructed, Aaron stayed behind with the other three to look for the missing Students.</p><p>“Okay, don´t panic… First off, we should look if they´re in their rooms!” Pan said,, still looking quite shaken.</p><p>They first went to Nuke´s room, in which she was sleeping with ear plugs in her ears. In order to wake her, Pan pushed her out of her bed.</p><p>“Ow!” Nuke exclaimed as she fell onto the floor.</p><p>“What was that for?!” She yelled, taking out her ear plugs.</p><p>“Shut up and help us search for the others!” Amy yelled back before they left the room and went to Kasai´s room, where Kasai, Hope and Kanojo were hiding behind his bed.</p><p>“Kanojo, are you alright? Are you hurt?!” Sute asked, rushing into the room and examining the three.</p><p>But before she could answer, they heard the sound of shattering glass and a high-pitched scream from above them.</p><p>“That came from the second floor!” Pan yelled.</p><p>“Then go investigate! We´ll stay with Kasai!” Kanojo yelled back.</p><p>“Alright, let´s go!” Pan agreed.</p><p>The five quickly ran up the stairs leading to the second floor, where they saw Emma kneeling on the stairs leading to the roof, droplets of blood and shattered glass in front of her.</p><p>“What happened?!” Pan asked, staring at Emma to check if she was hurt.</p><p>“I don´t know, I just came back from investigating the roof, and then the windows behind me shattered and… I dunno what happened!” Emma panicked, gesturing wildly to the shards and droplets in front of her.</p><p>“The roof? Let´s go there! The penetrator might be there!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>“Do you mean perpetrator...?” Sute asked slowly.</p><p>“We don´t have time for banter!” Pan yelled before she raced up the roof, finding nothing to be out of place. Everyone else rushed onto the roof shortly after.</p><p>“What…?” Pan whispered.</p><p>“Let´s just hurry up and check if it came from somewhere away from the building!” Emma sweetly yelled before the group ran down to the first floor again, meeting up with Besuto on the second floor. But when they rushed through the front door, they heard her gasp.</p><p><em>Besuto and Raibaru were lying on </em><em>a</em> <em>large</em><em> field, looking up at the bright blue sky above them, clear white clouds passing them.</em></p><p>“<em>Have you ever thought about what your life would´ve been like if I never met you?” Besuto asked, </em><em>turning her head to look at her girlfriend´s loving gaze.</em></p><p>In front of them was someone.</p><p>“<em>No, not really… And I´m really thankful I´ll never have to live in a world like that…” Raibaru responded, </em><em>putting an arm around Besuto.</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah…” Besuto responded, looking away from Raibaru. </em><em>Her smile seemed sad.</em></p><p>Someone who was lying on the ground.</p><p>“<em>Is something wrong?” Raibaru asked.</em></p><p>“<em>It´s just… ever since mom left I´ve been wondering… What if you leave me? What if you realize I´ll never be good enough for you?” Besuto asked, beginning to tear up. </em><em>Her nails dug into her skirt.</em></p><p>Someone whose head was lying next to their body.</p><p>“<em>Besuto, I love you. You´ll always be good enough for me.” Raibaru responded, hugging Besuto, and pressing her face against her chest.</em></p><p>“<em>And I love your big, soft tiddies. They´ll always be good enough for me.” Besuto flirted horribly.</em></p><p>Someone who had pieces of skin lying in the puddle of blood between their head and their body.</p><p>“<em>That´s good to hear.” Raibaru laughed </em><em>before she went to kiss Besuto.</em></p><p>That someone was Raibaru Yaro, the Ultimate Doctor.</p><p>And as Besuto let out a blood-curdling scream, there was an announcement.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! In 1 hour, a Class Trial will begin!”</p><p>“Oh god…” Emma gasped as Besuto fell to her knees, crying.</p><p>The other three joined them at the scene of the crime as Besuto slowly crawled over to the corpse, shaking.</p><p>“Rai…” Besuto cried out, picking her head up.</p><p>“RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!” Besuto cried out as she pressed Raibaru´s head against her chest, blood dripping onto her legs as her tears fell off her face and dripped onto Raibaru´s lifeless head.</p><p>“Besuto… You shouldn´t look at this.” Kasai said, reaching a hand out to her.</p><p>“Shut up!” Besuto yelled, digging her nails into the skin of Raibaru´s head.</p><p>Kasai flinched away from her.</p><p>“Besuto. Let her go.” Kanojo commanded.</p><p>“No!” Besuto cried, the blood on her legs slowly dripping down to the ground.</p><p>In response, Kanojo grabbed Besuto from behind and pulled her away.</p><p>“LET ME GO!” Besuto screeched, fighting against Kanojo´s iron grip, and accidentally letting Raibaru´s head fall to the ground. The sound it made when it fell to the ground like a puppet was similar to a disgusting, brutal squelch,</p><p>And as Kanojo continued to pull her away, Besuto continued to cry out Raibaru´s name. But Raibaru couldn´t respond. She would never be able to respond to anything again.</p><p>“We do not have time for this. Let us investigate.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“You really are heartless. Raibaru saved your goddamn life! Aren´t you sad that she´s dead? At all?!” Sute yelled.</p><p>“I will not miss her.” Aaron responded truthfully.</p><p>“I bet you´re the culprit! You absolute psycho!” Sute yelled, inching closer to Aaron.</p><p>“Shut your mouth. We cannot waste time on unnecessary garbage like you mourning.” Aaron argued back, glaring at them.</p><p>“Don´t talk to them that way!” Pan yelled, pushing Aaron away from Sute.</p><p>“Can we just investigate already?!” Aaron yelled back.</p><p>“Alright…” Pan sighed and nodded her head.</p><p>“Good, I suggest we look at the corpse first. The head and the body of the victim are separated… And she has a large open cut wound on her chest… That is everything notable about the state of the corpse.” Aaron summarized.</p><p>“No, look.” Sute argued, pointing at the puddle of blood that came out of her body.</p><p>“What is there to look at? I have already seen that she is bleeding.” Aaron asked.</p><p>“There are small, torn pieces of skin on the ground… And the cut doesn´t look precise.” Sute explained, pointing at the torn skin pieces.</p><p>“How is that connected to anything?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Don´t you get it? It doesn´t look like the head was cut off! It looks more like it was torn off.” Sute explained.</p><p>“Interesting. Let us investigate the second floor next.” Aaron noted.</p><p>“No! Look!” Amy argued.</p><p>“What is it now?” Aaron groaned.</p><p>“There´s a piece of paper in her skirt!” Amy pointed out.</p><p>“Let me get it.” Pan said before collecting the piece of paper.</p><p>“What is it?” Amy asked.</p><p>“A list of students of the 9<sup>th</sup> classes of Hope High… It´s a list with all our names on it…” Pan explained, reading over the list.</p><p>“Let me see!” Amy commanded before Pan handed the paper over to Amy and Sute.</p><p>“It also has the names of everyone in the other Killing Game…” Amy nodded.</p><p>“No, one girl´s missing. I think her name was... Cereza…? And look at this part!” Sute began, pointing at two names.</p><p>“Kanojo Mamoru is in the other class… And Tsuki Nise in ours…” Sute noted.</p><p>“But then why is Kanojo in this Killing Game? And who is Tsuki Nise?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Interesting.” Aaron noted before taking the piece of paper.</p><p>“Alright, now I think we can move on to the second floor.” Pan agreed.</p><p>And so, they went to the second floor, where they first looked through the Storage Room.</p><p>“Do you notice anything missing?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I don´t know… I´ve never looked through this before…” Pan responded.</p><p>“I did! Lemme see… Um… I think there´re a boomerang and some rope missing… Oh, and a knife… And a board game…” Amy summarized.</p><p>“Why would the culprit need all that?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“We don´t know if all of that was taken by the culprit. I really doubt a board game was used to kill Raibaru.” Pan argued.</p><p>“I suppose you could be correct.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Let´s look through the Bathroom now.” Pan suggested before they went into the Bathroom and discovered an unconscious Niwashi with a bleeding left arm and a puddle of blood below him inside.</p><p>“Oh Jesus! Niwashi, are you alright?!” Amy exclaimed.</p><p>“Wha…?” Niwashi quietly asked, regaining consciousness.</p><p>“Can you stand up?” Pan asked, putting her hand on his back.</p><p>“Yeah… Though I guess I won´t really be of use during the investigation…” Niwashi responded, clutching his arm tightly.</p><p>“Is someone hurt? I heard Amy yell, so…” Kanojo asked, rushing into the room.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a, uh, small wound…” Niwashi admitted, clutching the huge, bleeding wound on his arm.</p><p>“C´mon, let´s get you bandaged or something… Oh! Isn´t it special that I know what to do? I´m different!” Kanojo exclaimed before she picked up Niwashi.</p><p>“Jesus made everyone different!” Niwashi responded.</p><p>“But if everyone is different, is anyone different?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“I´m gonna ask Jesus after we´ve looked at my wound, alright?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“Alright.” Kanojo agreed before leaving with Niwashi.</p><p>“There is blood on the ground, most likely from Niwashi´s wound. However, there is also some blood on the toilet seat in the stall. And the toilet paper roll inside of another stall is missing as well.” Aaron noted as he looked through the room.</p><p>“Oh no! The pretty flowers in the flowerpots hanging outside the windows were destroyed… We need an asexual attorney for this!” Amy exclaimed, winking at you, who surely must have cringed upon seeing this forced and unfunny joke.</p><p>“It looks like someone stomped on them… A waste of such beautiful, red roses…” Pan noted.</p><p>“Let´s investigate the staircase next!” Sute proposed before the four went to the staircase.</p><p>“Shattered glass is lying on the ground, presumably from the shattered windows. Also, there are drops of blood amongst the shards.” Aaron noted.</p><p>“You forgot something! Only the shards of the left window are there! Like, there are no shards near the right window, even though it´s also shattered.” Amy pointed out.</p><p>“You are correct. We need to go see if those shards are outside later.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Why later?” Amy asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Because I suggest we go look at the roof first.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Alright.” Pan agreed before they all went to the roof.</p><p>“There´s nothing strange up here.” Amy argued while Sute walked along the railing of the rooftop.</p><p>“Hey!” Sute called them over, looking at a part of the railing.</p><p>“What is it?” Pan asked.</p><p>“It looks like someone tried to wipe blood away here…” Sute explained, pointing at a somewhat red part of the railing.</p><p>“Could it be that the victim was on the rooftop?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I don´t know. Why are you asking?” Sute asked, turning to him.</p><p>“Look to the ground below us.” Aaron explained, causing Sute to bend over the railing to see the front entrance, and Raibaru´s corpse in front of it.</p><p>“Oh…” Sute noted as Aaron walked over to another spot on the roof.</p><p>“Yes, there are shards outside.” He noted as he bent over the railing to see them.</p><p>“Don´t fall off!” Amy warned.</p><p>“I will not. However, I believe we all need a clear image of things. There are only four possible entrances into this building. Those are the front door, the two broken windows in the staircase below us, and the Bathroom window. When you take the main entrance as the point of view and look inside, the window which has its shards on the outside is left, the other shattered window is right, and the Bathroom window would be in front of you.” Aaron summarized.</p><p>“We know.” Sute deadpanned.</p><p>“I simply wished to make sure we all are on the same page, since this case seems quite complicated.” Aaron defended himself.</p><p>“Let´s go over alibis with everyone now.” Pan said before they gathered everyone in one room and asked them for their alibis.</p><p>“I was in my room when the first gunshot was heard, and after that, I was with Pan, Sute and Amy the entire time.” Aaron stated.</p><p>“I was also in my room when I heard the gunshot, and afterwards, I was with Emma for the most part. We only split up for a few minutes when she went to check out the rooftop by herself, during which I tripped, hurt myself, and fell unconscious.” Niwashi summarized.</p><p>“Aaron´s alibi covers me.” Amy stated.</p><p>“I was in my room until you just barged in like a madwoman in the unfunny sense. After that, I was with you guys the entire time.” Nuke stated.</p><p>“I was with Hope and Kanojo in my room until we heard the Body Discovery Announcement.” Kasai confessed.</p><p>“I was with Niwashi the whole time until we split up.” Emma confessed sweetly.</p><p>But then, another announcement played.</p><p>“Time is now over! It´s time for the long awaited Class Trial to discuss the murder of Raibaru Yaro, the Ultimate Doctor! Please all gather in the Discussion Room!”</p><p>Aaron and the others walked over to the Discussion Room in silence. When the eleven Students finally arrived, an elevator rose from below the floor.</p><p>
  <em>I know one of the other Students is the culprit. And as I enter the elevator, I realize that there is no hope in this situation.</em>
</p><p>A deadly Sacrifice…</p><p>Sute, Aaron, Amy, Niwashi…</p><p>A deadly Past…</p><p>Besuto, Hope, Kasai…</p><p>A deadly Distrust…</p><p>Kanojo, Nuke, Emma, Pan…</p><p>A deadly Class Trial.</p><p>11 Students left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really liked Rai.</p><p>With all the evidence collected, who do you think the culprit is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Hunger Killing Games: Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the Class Trial, Besuto has a flashback, a liar´s lies are revealed, and another liar´s logic is tested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Hey, </em><em>you lesbian</em> <em>bitch</em><em>! Why don´t´cha go back to the dumpster you came from?!” Anata yelled, pushing Besuto</em><em>´s back</em><em> against the metal fence of the playground.</em></p><p>
  <em>Damn, fourth-graders </em>
  <em>could be</em>
  <em> brutal.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Really? That´s the best insult you can come up with?” Besuto teased.</em></p><p>“<em>Fuckin´ female shirtlifter!” Anata yelled, smashing Besuto´s head into the metal fence behind her.</em></p><p>“<em>Ouch!” Besuto yelled as her head split open a bit, blood flowing down the metal fence.</em></p><p>“<em>Shinri, hold her there. I´ve got a plan.” Anata commanded before going over to her backpack and pulling out a pair of scissors.</em></p><p>“<em>Oh, are ya gonna give me a makeover?” Besuto </em><em>grinned at her, though her smile was shaky</em><em>.</em></p><p>“<em>You wish.” Anata responded, kneeling before Besuto, scissors clenched tightly in her hand. </em><em>Besuto didn´t stop struggling, though.</em></p><p>“<em>Shinri, hold her tighter!” Anata yelled as Besuto </em><em>continued to </em><em>t</em><em>ry</em><em> to get away.</em></p><p>“<em>What are you going to do?” Shinri asked as she followed Anata´s command.</em></p><p>“<em>Just watch.” Anata responded, putting the point of the scissor blades onto Besuto´s nose.</em></p><p>“<em>Do you wanna scissor me?” Besuto teased.</em></p><p>“<em>SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Anata screeched, pulling the scissors back and ramming them into Besuto´s left eyeball.</em></p><p>
  <em>Besuto screamed in pain as Anata quickly pulled the scissors out again, pulling the eyeball and some </em>
  <em>strings</em>
  <em> that c</em>
  <em>ould</em>
  <em> only be described as pink spaghetti out with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then, someone kicked Anata in the face, causing her to fall to the ground and let go of her scissors. As the eyeball fell into a puddle of mud that slowly mixed with the blood of her eyeball, </em>
  <em>Besuto</em>
  <em> looked at who had kicked Anata.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Hey, let´s get you to the Nurse´s Office.” She greeted, picking Besuto up bridal-style, because, apparently, she was a ripped fourth-grade</em><em>r who could just carry other fourth-graders like that.</em></p><p>“<em>Who are you?” Besuto asked, </em><em>looking at </em></p><p>“<em>My name´s Rai-” She began.</em></p><p>
  <em>But</em>
  <em> then, it all went black for Besuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she woke up later during the day, she was in the Nurse´s Office, which somehow had enough equipment to treat the loss of an eye and staff with enough medical knowledge to </em>
  <em>treat it, as well</em>
  <em>. Anyway, as she looked around, she noticed that Rai was sitting </em>
  <em>in a chair </em>
  <em>next to </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> bed </em>
  <em>she was in</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Hey, Rai. Guess you really saved my ass there.” Besuto awkwardly laughed, swearing an awful lot for a fourth-grader.</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah. Let´s be friends!” Rai proposed out of the blue, </em><em>smiling at Besuto.</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah!” Besuto excitedly agreed because she was pretty much high on morphine.</em></p><p>“<em>You know</em><em>, when I grow up, I´ll become a great doctor, so I can always </em><em>protect and treat</em><em> you!” Rai announced, acting like she was the one high on morphine.</em></p><p>
  <em>Years later, Besuto discovered that Anata and Shinri were actually closeted homosexuals who were frustrated with how closeted they were and decided to let their frustrations out on the openly lesbian fourth grader Besuto. And around the time Anata and Shinri started dating, Besuto and Rai started dating, too.</em>
</p><p>“Proceed with the Class Trial.” Monokoara commanded.</p><p>“Let us begin by discussing the murder weapon.” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“We could, but there´s no evidence for any possible murder weapon, so that discussion is pointless right now!” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“Let us begin by talking about the fatal wound, then.” Aaron suggested.</p><p>“Either wound could´ve been the fatal wound though… So, we have no starting point, I guess...” Pan said, putting her hand to her chin in thought.</p><p>“We do have something. We have a prime suspect!” Aaron argued, shaking his head.</p><p>“And who would that be?” Kanojo asked, tilting her head at him.</p><p>“You!” Aaron explained, pointing at Kanojo.</p><p>“Me?! I was with Hope and Kasai the whole time, though! How would I have murdered Raibaru?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“I have not yet figured that out, but it is completely obvious that you are utterly suspicious.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Don´t be so mean!” Kasai yelled, pointing at Aaron.</p><p>“How am I being mean?” Aaron asked in response.</p><p>“You have no reason to believe Kanojo´s the culprit!” Kasai explained.</p><p>“Oh, but I do have valid reason to believe she is most likely the culprit of this case.” Aaron argued, smirking at him.</p><p>“And what would that reason be?!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“She has more motive than anyone else to commit the murder.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“You´re wrong! She wouldn´t kill anyone!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“Can you really say that with conviction? You do not know her, after all.” Aaron asked.</p><p>“Of course I know her!” Kasai argued.</p><p>“I believe you do not even know her real name!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Her name is Kanojo Mamoru! What are you talking about?!” Kasai yelled, glaring at Aaron.</p><p>“You are incorrect!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“I suspect her real name is actually Tsuki Nise!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“What´re´y´talkin´ bout?!” Kasai yelled, his skin turning paler.</p><p>“We have found a list that leads me to believe that Kanojo is lying about her name and Ultimate Talent, since she is the only one of us that is not listed as a member of our class! All other fifteen Students are in the same class, yet Kanojo is in another, while Tsuki, who is apparently not participating, is a member of the class. She would most likely want to hide her real name, which is why she would have murdered Raibaru after she had found the list.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“So you think I´m lying about my identity… Because of a random list you found on Raibaru´s body...?” Kanojo glared at him.</p><p>“Yeah! That´s not enough evidence!” Kasai agreed as Hope nodded along.</p><p>“But didn´t Nuke also say that she´s sitting on a Throne of Lies?” Sute asked.</p><p>“So you´re gonna take Nuke´s word over mine?!” Kanojo yelled, her voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.</p><p>“Yeah, you have no real evidence to prove that Kanojo´s been lying!” Pan agreed with her.</p><p>“Actually, there is conclusive evidence. Kanojo, will you give me your Monopad?” Aaron asked, pushing his open hand towards her.</p><p>“W-why…?” Kanojo slowly asked.</p><p>“It displays the name and Talent of the owner upon booting it up. If you have not been lying, your Monopad would prove your innocence.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“I… I´ve got nothing to prove to you! You... How can anyone believe the attempted murderer and the fucking Mastermind over me?!” Kanojo yelled, looking around at the other Students.</p><p>“Yeah! Kanojo´s not Tsuki!” Kasai agreed as Hope nodded along again.</p><p>“Then why is she refusing to give me her Monopad? She would have no reason to refuse if she had nothing to hide. After all, if I am wrong, we all already know what her true name is.” Aaron argued.</p><p>“Alright! Kanojo, give him your Monopad.” Kasai grinned.</p><p>“W-what…?” Kanojo asked, turning pale.</p><p>“I mean, that´d clear all suspicion, right?” Kasai asked, smiling brightly at her with his sharp teeth as Hope nodded along.</p><p>“I… Here…” Kanojo gave up, handing her Monopad over to Aaron, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Let us see what Kanojo´s secrets are…” Aaron said as he started it up.</p><p>
  <em>Tsuki Nise – Ultimate Liar</em>
</p><p>“I was correct.” Aaron stated, turning the Monopad around for everyone to see.</p><p>“Ultimate Liar? That seems like a stupid title from some visual novel that´s aged like milk.” Amy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“So you really did kill her… Of course you did! You´ve hated her ever since I had the fight with Kasai! You fucking bitch!” Besuto cried out.</p><p>“I didn´t kill her! I still have an alibi!” Kanojo argued, starting to panic.</p><p>“Kanojo…” Kasai whispered, looking at his clenched fist.</p><p>“Look, Kasai, I´m sorry…” Kanojo began, her voice pleading.</p><p>“No! You don´t get to apologize and move on! You lied to me! You´re just like every other girl! You used me! And I… I didn´t even know you!” Kasai yelled, glaring at her.</p><p>“I just… I couldn´t tell you…” Kanojo quietly admitted.</p><p>“You could´ve told me! But you didn´t! Because you´re like every other girl! You´re… You´re such a frickin´ butthole!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“I-I´m sorry…” Kanojo whispered as she began to tear up.</p><p>
  <em>But he´s right. You could´ve told him. You should´ve told him. And now you´ve ruined it. Like you always ruin every fucking thing.</em>
</p><p>“Now, let us look at who has an alibi, and who does not. I, Amy, Nuke, Kasai, Hope, Tsuki, Sute and Pan all have alibis, while Niwashi, Besuto, Emma and Raibaru do not have alibis that would cover the entire day. However, only Besuto and Raibaru do not have alibis for when we heard the gunshot.” Aaron summarized.</p><p>“Why did you even suspect me if you knew I had an alibi?!” Kanojo yelled at him.</p><p>“Because the identity of Tsuki Nise could have been a vital part of the case.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“Wait… So either Besuto or Raibaru triggered the gunshot?!” Pan asked.</p><p>“Yes. And I believe it is obvious who exactly fired the gun.” Aaron agreed.</p><p>“Raibaru, right? She had the guns, after all.” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“No. Besuto must have fired the gun at Raibaru!” Aaron argued.</p><p>Amy said nothing as her face slowly morphed into a surprised Pikachu face.</p><p>“So Besuto is the culprit?! The betrayal!” Nuke screeched, putting her hand to her forehead.</p><p>“Yes. And I believe I know exactly where she fired at Besuto. She shot Raibaru on the roof, cut her chest open around the shot wound, then cut off her head and threw her off the roof. Lastly, she jumped onto the flower pots outside the Bathroom window and quickly left just in time to meet up with us!” Aaron summarized.</p><p>“No…” Besuto argued quietly, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.</p><p>“What?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I didn´t shoot her on the roof…” Besuto explained, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>“But you admit to shooting her?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I… Alright! I shot her in the Bathroom! I killed Rai!” Besuto cried out, gesturing to herself.</p><p>“Why?” Niwashi asked.</p><p>“I believe I know the answer to that.” Aaron revealed.</p><p>“What is it?” Pan asked, turning her head to him.</p><p>“The answer is on the piece of paper that Raibaru had kept in her skirt!” Aaron revealed, pulling the paper out from his jeans´ pocket.</p><p>“What? Where?” Pan asked.</p><p>“Before you gave the paper to me, you forgot to look at the back of it!” Aaron revealed, turning the piece of paper around to reveal a shakily written message.</p><p>
  <em>This is our final letter to you guys. In order to save you all from dying, we´ve decided to kill each other. Th</em>
  <em>is</em>
  <em> is the only way to save you all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Raibaru and Besuto</em>
</p><p>“Ah, so it´s like that… The same old Maya trick…” Amy nodded.</p><p>“So, Besuto and Raibaru met up in the Bathroom to commit a double suicide! However, Besuto tampered with Raibaru´s gun beforehand, causing it to be unable to shoot. This way, she was able to survive the attempt, while Raibaru did not!” Aaron began.</p><p>“Then, she ran up the stairs and threw the corpse off the roof after wounding it more with the knife! And when we discovered the corpse, she picked Raibaru´s head up so we would not notice the blood on her! Just like Ruton did a few days ago.” Aaron explained.</p><p>“I didn´t do that. I just shot her.” Besuto argued, glaring at him.</p><p>“What?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I shot her and hid in one of the bathroom stalls... And I… I didn´t tamper with her gun… She did that herself!” Besuto cried out.</p><p>“She would have no reason to do that! Why would we believe you?” Aaron argued.</p><p>“She did it for love! Because she loved Besuto!” Niwashi argued.</p><p>“But why would she not use that opportunity to escape?! She must be lying! She has to be the culprit!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“It seems we are split right down the middle.” Kasai read the text from Hope aloud.</p><p>“Did you say split? Well, I guess it´s time for a Scrum Debate!” Monokoara announced.</p><p>And then, the podium Kanojo was standing on began to hover as everyone´s podiums formed two rows of podiums, the rows facing each other. Niwashi, Besuto, Emma and Panwere on Tsuki´s side while Aaron, Amy, Nuke, Kasai, Hope and Sutewere on the other.</p><p>“If Besuto really isn´t the culprit, why did she hide all that evidence from us?” Sute asked.</p><p>“Because the evidence points to her being the culprit.” Pan explained.</p><p>“We can´t believe a word one of the girls says!” Kasai yelled.</p><p>“Not gonna lie, that´s kinda sexist.” Emma responded sweetly.</p><p>“Raibaru had no reason to tamper with her own gun!” Nuke argued.</p><p>“She did… She didn´t want me to die!” Besuto cried out.</p><p>“Where were the guns afterwards, though?” Amy asked.</p><p>“She probably threw them out of the Bathroom window!” Niwashi explained.</p><p>“It does not make sense! Why would she pass up the opportunity to escape by making the case more complicated?! And why would another person try to kill Raibaru afterwards?!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“She probably didn´t want to tamper with Raibaru´s body because she was her girlfriend!” Kanojo responded.</p><p>“This is our Answer!”</p><p>And then, the podiums lowered themselves to their usual spots again.</p><p>“I refuse to believe your lies!” Aaron yelled, pointing at Kanojo.</p><p>“I thought we were done with the subject…” Kanojo admitted.</p><p>“No, because I still have doubts, Tsuki!” Aaron argued.</p><p>“What kinda doubts?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>“Doubts about the motive of course! Raibaru had both guns, so why did she not tamper with Besuto´s gun instead? She could have survived and escaped! Why did Raibaru even tamper with any gun at all?!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“Because she didn´t want Besuto to die! She loved her.” Kanojo explained.</p><p>“That is purely illogical! She has no reason to do that!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“She did it out of love!” Kanojo yelled back.</p><p>“Shut up! She did not! No one would ever sacrifice their life for someone else! That is completely stupid and pointless!” Aaron yelled, glaring at her.</p><p>“I pity you.” Kanojo responded.</p><p>“Shut up, Tsuki! No one would sacrifice their future, what they have worked for their entire life, just to save someone else!” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“No, that´s wrong!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“It doesn´t matter how hard you´ve worked or how bright your future looks! If you really love someone, you would throw your life, your future, away for them! You would do anything- <em>anything</em>- so they could continue living! No matter how hard or how painful it is, you´d give anything to protect them!” Kanojo yelled.</p><p>“Impossible! It is… it is… it´s impossible…” Aaron whispered the last parts.</p><p>“But how didn´t Niwashi see the body when he looked through the Bathroom?” Emma asked sweetly.</p><p>“Let´s start with what the culprit did, alright?” Kanojo proposed.</p><p>“Alright, Kanojo!” Emma agreed sweetly.</p><p>“The culprit discovered Raibaru´s body… And then transported it to the rooftop…” Kanojo began.</p><p>“How did they do that though? They couldn´t have went up the stairs, since I was there.” Emma asked.</p><p>“And the only other ways to get out of the building are the front entrance and the Bathroom window…” Kanojo agreed.</p><p>“And we were on the first floor, so the culprit couldn´t´ve gone through.” Pan stated.</p><p>“So they went through the Bathroom window… with the body… But how?” Kanojo asked.</p><p>To Be Continued…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Anata and Shinri now exist. I´m pretty sure they will never be mentioned again, so do with that as you will.</p><p>Also, yes, I treated the scene in which a fourth-grader loses her eyeball like a comedy scene. It´s Besuto, did anyone actually expect me to take her seriously?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>